Two are better than One
by Lord of comms
Summary: What happens when a cute Comm Specialist meet Commander Jane and Jennifer Shepard? She simultaneously has to deal with two renegades and a galactic war. Will she be able to tame those freaks? The story does not follow the events in ME 3. Warning: My Shepards are nasty! This is an attempt to let go some crazy ideas (smut) and the first fiction I wrote. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Normandy CIC - Present

Samantha Traynor was still on duty, holding post in front of her terminal. Her mind was concentrated in achieving the task, she had been given by Commander Jane. She spent whole three hours of intensive efforts, just to crack the security code in order to discover some classified information of Cerberus. Now she has half an hour before the shift ends. She was tired and felt dizzy.

_Good time for rest now. I should be happy, that she didn't come back and check again._

She remembered the day, when Commander Jane and Jennifer Shepard came on board. That awful day, when earth was attacked by the reapers. She was evocative of the smell, the screaming and the destruction made by the machines. At that moment she had felt real fear for the first time in her life. Everything seemed to be lost and she had been stunned of all this chaos. When they left Vancouver alive, thanks to the goddess for Jokers pilot skills, she thought of the end of all. And shortly after take-off, she had her first encounter with those crazy women.

Normandy Shuttle Bay - Attack on Earth

The ramp opened slowly. All Samantha knew, was that they should get somebody from the battle in Vancouver haven. Someone important, of course. She expected Admiral Anderson. He was the one, who should resume the Normandy after the retrofits were finished. So it must be him, who else?

When the chute opened completely, she could see the smoke and terror arranged by the reapers.

_Oh ... fuck, what the hell am I doing her? I shouldn't be here. _

Samantha strengthened the grip on the gun in her right hand.

_I'm just a specialist, not a warrior. I was trained for basics and data feeds, not for war._

She didn't fire any bullet. She was just afraid of doing it. Executive Officer Bradock had dropped the weapon in her hands and given order to defend the ramp, preventing any husks to enter the ship. Samantha was shocked by the idea of shooting anything. She was glad, that Steve was standing next to her with a riffle, just doing his job.

Several minutes passed until she heard XO Bradock screaming on the comm:

"We got them... Joker prepare for take-off... Hurry!"

Then three forms were running up the ramp, and the vision came into her view.

One was XO Bradock and the others ones, she didn't recognize.

"Good job, Specialist!" Bradock nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Samantha responded confused.

Steve slapped her back. "Just be cool. Everything will be fine" he added, trying to brighten her up. Then he left for checking the weapons.

_Where is Anderson? And who are...?_

Her gaze was fixed on the two women in front of her. Both tall build, wearing alliance uniform, covered with blood and dirt. One with waste red hair, freckles over her skin, green piercing eyes and flashy red scars in the whole face.

The other one almost looked the same, apart from the dark black hair and her stature was a little bit less muscled than the redhead, but also well-conditioned.

Their faces and their eyes were the same. Same shining green eyes and the same pale face covered with red marks.

Samantha started to feel unwell. At this point she realized her dumbfounded gaze at both of them. Now it became clear. She had seen pictures in extranet of those women. The redhead grinned diabolic in her direction.

"Look, Jennifer, we got a fan!" she said, knitting her brows.

The black-haired smirked back, dropping her gun at the table. She grinned when Samantha blushed.

"Nice, another Rookie... sweet... Let's check!"

The red-head took a step forward, now standing direct in front of Samantha. Her face was only a few centimeter away from her own.

_Oh shit..The Shepards...They are bloody mad! And I behave like an idiot._

The red-head tilted her head and started to examine the specialist.

Intimidated by this demeanor, Samantha took a step back, feeling anxiety rising.

_I should run away... Remember what Joker said... Why the fuck are they here? The were arrested...Oh Sammy be grateful...just a little bit...They saved your ass an horizon.. Remember..._

Before anything could have gone worse, the scene was interrupted by the comm.

"Commanders... Admiral Hackett wants to speak to you.", Joker announced.

_Thank you goddess..._

The red-head rose her head disappointed, but still holding a devilish grin.

Samantha took a deep breath. "I should go for my post in the CIC, are I'm dismissed?", looking desperate to the XO.

Bradock was leaning on a table, watching the whole scene with a confused expression. She didn't have experience in dealing with the Shepard twins, but she heard enough to know, she better let her Specialist leave.

"Yeah. Dismissed Specialist!" she answered finally.

After Samantha left for the elevator, Bradock turned back to both women.

"Well, she is an excellent communication specialist." she said.

The black-haired woman retorted. "We will see.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After they left earth, the crew of the Normandy was informed about the actual situation and future strategy. Admiral Anderson had chosen to stay on earth, to coordinate the resistance against the reapers. Commander Jane and Jennifer Shepard had been reinstate in rank and duties to be in command of the Normandy, reported directly to Admiral Hackett, with all powers and resources, that would be necessary to comply the mission. First in command would be the red-head, Commander Jane Shepard, followed by her dark-haired sister Jennifer Shepard and the Executive Officer Kira Bradock.

Samantha liked the XO. She was always being polite and seemed to appreciate her work on communications. And of course, her little lesbian heart always pounding in her chest when the likable woman stopped by her post asking about her work. They met two month before the attack when Samantha set her first foot on the famous ship. She was assigned temporary for doing the retrofits on the Normandy. It was a welcome change from working in the laboratory and as well a chance to leave some bad stuff behind.

Arturius Station - 4 months before Attack

She never had the intention for this, she never wanted to sleep with her superior, but this woman was so dogged. From her first day Lieutenant Commander Alica Torne fluttered her eyes at Samantha. Giving her "special" tasks, just to make sure she can call Sam into her office for reporting. And always the same procedure. Alica asked about the status report and then faded to interrogate about Sam's private issues. This went on for several weeks until Sam gave up. She felt lonely. Being the first time far away from home and earth made her weak and sad. She didn't make any friends since she arrived. The reason could be the preferential treatment by Alica, perhaps. Her co-workers avoided her company. They regarded her with envy. In fact, Sam's abilities in Quantum Entanglement were remarkable. She made her university degree in Oxford as one of the bests, but she never bragged with her skills or anything. She was the type of person being shy and reserved. Never risk what you can loose. So she didn't even try to make friends with her fellows. In the evening when everybody joined a poker game or hanging around the bar, Sam preferred to hit the books in her room. Sometimes she called her parents on horizon, telling them everything would be alright and herself would be so happy to work on this station with all those fantastic minds.

On this evening, Sam just finished a book and decided to sleep when the doorbell announced a visitor.

"Who is it?" Sam gave a yawn.

"It's me.. Alica."

"What's up, Lieutenant Commander?" Sam crewed her face up.

"Please Samantha. We are off duty. Call me Alica. Just let me inside."

Sam thought a moment, however she unlocked the door.

Alica entered the small room, smiling at Sam.

"I thought you could need some company. You never go for Poker or the bar, so I bring in some wine." Alica indicated on the bottle in her left hand.

"Usually, I don't drink alcohol." Sam shook her head.

"Oh don't be shy, a glass of wine never hurt anyone. And besides, it helps to relax."

"OK, just one glass.." Samantha sighted in defeat.

"You won't regret this..." Alica smiled.

Sam leaned back, watching her filling two glasses with red wine and handing one over to Sam.

"Cheers!"

Sam took a nip of the wine.

_Sammy, you know where this is going. She wants you to get you drunk and then strip off your clothes. That's the way it goes..._

Alica starred at Sam and smirked.

Sam took another sip of wine.

_Fuck. I´m not used to this...I will be drunk..._

"How is your family? Your parents? Do you stay in contact?" Alica continued on conversation.

"They are fine"

"They must be very proud of you. Their little girl working in the Quantum Entanglement research project is something peculiar. And as I already told you, with yours skills, you have great potential for future." Alica adulated on her.

_She is trying to flatter me... Why not...Good tactic..._

Sam cleared the glass with one gulp.

Alica looked pleased and grabbed the bottle to fill the glass again.

Samantha felt the heat raising. She could feel her blushing. The alcohol took hold in her head.

_Oh Shit... That was too fast... I cannot hold my liquor..._

Alica put the full glass down.

"So, what are you doing after work? I never saw you outside in the evening. Because of that, I suppose you spend your whole free time here in your cabin?."

Alica gave her a questioning look.

"I'm reading books. It helps me to relax." Sam sighted.

"It´s a shame that you stay here alone... You must be very lonely." Alica moved over next to Sam until their thighs made contact.

Sam started to feel uncomfortable.

"There is no reason to be nervous. I noticed your tension at work, especially when you're with me. Is there any special reason?" Alica inquired innocent.

Samantha didn't answered, instead she grasped the glass again.

She had admit, that she felt flattered by Alica and her compliments on her work. This woman has beautiful, feminine curves and her long black raven hair aroused Sam's interest. She had done great efforts running around and shaking her ass to get Sam's attention. And Sam caught herself by thinking of shagging the Lieutenant Commander several times. But she was her superior officer. She had to resist the stupid instincts.

_Never fuck with business. Alliance Regulations. Golden rule. Urraaaah._

Memories came back. She already experienced the unfortunate fact, that she is attracted by strong, dominant female superiors. In basic training she had a crush on her female drill sergeant, who shouted on her merciless when she didn't crawl deep enough through the mud in the training court. She suffered for some time when she realized her object of desire was only dating men. But now **this **woman wanted her.

"Samantha? You are very sweet, do you know?" Alica took Sam's left hand and started to caress it with her thumb, her eyes focused on Sam's face.

Sam realized she had drunk another glass of wine. Alica still having the first one, half-full.

She smiled and started to caress Sam's left thigh softly with her other hand.

_She got me exactly where she wants me to be..._

Alica's touch reminded her of the lack of physical contact. It felt good, so good. Sam sighted and closed her eyes. For a moment she let herself enjoy the feeling.

_I should forget about the rules...only __**this **__time..._

She opened her eyes when she sensed that Alica's fingers fondled her cheek. She had shifted her position, her face was now direct in front of Sam's.

"Do you want more?" Alica asked with a seductive glint in her eyes.

Sam nodded and surrendered herself in a deep kiss.

_OK...__**Now strip off my clothes**__..._

Alica grabbed her head in both hands and shoved her gently on the small bed.

When Sam woke up the next morning, she had a slight headache. Remembering the last night, she felt ashamed. Alica left, she was alone, again.

_Fuck...Sammy...don't drink...you know what happens..._

She took a intensive view on her naked body, just to discover a few marks of passion from having sustained sex. Alica had been an impassionate lover and Sam smiled, stretched herself.

_It might have been a mistake shagging your superior, but you __**needed **__that. You can deal with the consequences later._

She lifted herself on the bed and went to the mirror.

_Be honest to yourself...you really missed the close contact of a nice girl_

In the reflection she spot one unmistakable sign on her neck.

_Oh no...This is embarrassing..._

She always liked those love bites made by her lovers driven in passion, but this one was in the wrong place. She looked out for her make-up to solve the problem as Alica's voice turned on the comm.

"2nd Lieutenant Traynor, you are late. Your shift has already begun. Report to your superior, **ASAP**!"

Shocked by the announcement, Sam checked the clock next to the bed. She overslept and her lover had just treat her so nice in the military way.

_Wonderful_

She hurried to dress herself and grabbing the omni-tool. Two minutes later, she left her room jogging to the office of Lieutenant Commander Alica Torne.

"Traynor, you're late on duty. What is your excuse?" Alica asked with a frozen expression.

"Äh..sorry... Ma'am?" Sam retorted unsure.

Alica sat in her office chair, showing no indication of her behavior from the last night. There was no gentleness or sympathy. She talked to a subordinate in a professional way.

_Fucking bitch...I should have known...I'm so stupid..._

"Go and gather yourself. I want you to be ready on your post in ten minutes. And make sure those marks on your neck disappear! You look like you have been fucked. **Dismissed**!"

_Bitch..._

"Yes , Ma'am!" Sam saluted and turned around, her face filled with anger and disappointment.

When she left the office, one of her co-workers leaned next to the door giving her a knowing gaze.

"Don't worry. You are not the first, and you'll not be the last one." he said.

Sam was irritated.

"What do you mean?"

"It's alway the same. I will tell your later. Go and hurry. I see you in the lab...and my name is Mike."

Mike came around to see her, just as promised, when she worked on her terminal in the afternoon.

"Hey. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes. Thanks." Sam tried to form a weak smile.

"Don't take this to heart. She is a fucking bitch. Each time a new cute girl arrives, she is doing it." he explained.

"You could have warned me."

"You seemed to resist her charm."

"She made me drunk."

"Oh. I´m sorry. I thought you were not interested in women." he sighted.

"I made a fool, myself." Sam dropped her head.

"No you didn't. Forget about it. She will leave you alone now, for sure."

"And what about you? Why being so nice to me now?" she asked in disbelief.

"Don't be afraid. I´m gay. I´m not interested." he smiled.

Sam raised her head.

"And before you arrived here and became part of the team, I was the only one being gay. But with you, we rose to an incredible mark of two." He twinkled and started laughing.

Sam joined in and felt some kind of relaxation.

In the next days, she and Mike became good friends. They went together for lunch, working in the same shift, making fun and Sam started to feel familiar with her job. She was happy for not being alone anymore. In the evening, Mike made her chuckle by telling awkward stories of his ex-boyfriends and they found out, that they have a lot in common.

Alica didn't bother her. They only talked on functional stuff and no more words than necessary. There were no special tasks and Sam concentrated on her work to forget the past event.

One month later she was called to her office. Sam felt nervous about facing Alica again, but she acted professional.

"Well Traynor, I have a request for you. The alliance offers you a job in doing retrofits on earth. Someone believes they need your skills in Quantum Entanglement for a frigate in the docks." Alica informed her formally.

Sam couldn't suppress a smile.

"I have order to send you over immediately, if you agree. Admiral Anderson in person asked for your support. But this will be an temporary assignment. Once you finish the job, you are coming back and continue your work in this project." Alica explained.

"What ship?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Normandy - Docks, Vancouver

Alica didn't mention the promotion, given by this assignment. 1st Lieutenant Samantha Traynor. That sounds nice. Sam entered the Normandy in joyful anticipation. Initially she had to find the commanding officer to report. The CIC was a mess. Boxes, cables and data wires were laying around. Two engineers squat over a device in the middle of the room, what Sam assumed to become the new galaxy map. She watched around still searching for her counterpart. Executive Officer Bradock.

_God...I hope this one is nice guy..._

She smiled as she spotted a young attractive women, wearing alliance uniform.

"Lieutenant Traynor?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam rose her hand to salute.

"Calm down. Relax. I´m XO Kira Bradock. Nice to meet you." She offered a handshake.

"Specialist Samantha Traynor. Nice to meet you, too." Sam grinned.

_Oh this is a welcome surprise..._

For a short moment, she allowed herself to take a look at the XO. Short black hair and brown eyes. Sweet dimples made the face even more lovely. Going south, she noticed decent tits...

_Stop it...Don't fall back into old patterns...new job...new start..._

"I´m glad that you are here, now. We have some problems in dealing with communications. Admiral Anderson recommended you and spoke highly of your abilities. Come on, I give you a short tour." Bradock started to walk towards the Cockpit.

"Well, I´m happy to assist. Let's see what I can do..." Sam followed behind the XO.

Sam first impression of Joker was bad one. He welcomed her with a smugly grin on his face. Sam decided that he must be a pig and he started to flirt with her. Poor boy. Sitting in his chair the whole day must be very lonely. Bradock told her about his disease, which limited his range of motion. She felt pity, but she won't accept his offer to date.

This day she had to run some diagnostics on the flight computer. So she went to join the Flight Lieutenant for an unpleasant task.

"Hey Traynor, what's up?" he said, when she entered the cockpit.

"I just have to run some tests. I won't bother you."

"You can bother me anytime you want. By the way...do you have plans for the evening? A few people want to go for this bar in downtown. They made the best damn drinks in this city. You and I can get to know each other better.."

"Jeff, you are embarrassing Specialist Traynor.." EDI announced.

"Shut up EDI! You shouldn't.."

"It's OK, Joker. I know it"

"Know what?"

"That she is an AI. Don't worry, I´m not telling anyone"

"How do you know?"

"Yesterday evening, I inquired Specialist Traynor about her sexual attraction to my voice." EDI explained

Sam blushed.

"Really...Traynor. You are attracted to my AI ?" Joker got curious.

_Perfect...Things couldn't get worse..._

"In our conversation, we analyzed the sexual fantasies the Specialist revealed during her work on the AI core..."

"**You** analyzed! I told you to delete the record." Sam interrupted harsh.

"Oh. That is interesting. Tell me more, EDI" Joker drooled by his words.

"No don't ! Please EDI. As I said yesterday, this is a very private thing. You have to **respect **that!" Sam barked through the room.

Joker laughed and grinned to Sam.

"I will find out..hehehe.."

They got distracted by a person showed up in the cockpit. XO Bradock looked worried.

"Specialist, are you are OK? I heard you screaming." her gaze locked on Sam's face.

Sam remembered her blushing and sighted.

"Yes I´m fine. The Flight Lieutenant made a bad joke. "

"Are you sure? Perhaps you need a break. What about coffee? I can get us two mugs and we meet in Starboard Observation in ten minutes?"

"Yea. That sounds good" Sam cracked a smile.

Bradock nodded.

Before leaving the cockpit, she turned back and gave Joker an angry glance.

"Moreau...**Behave!**"

"I will try...Ma'am.." Joker sneered back.

Sam watched her leaving, eyes fixed on a fine ass.

"You know she is a lesbian? Oh Traynor be careful. Pay attention or you're going to be shagged." Joker continued the torture.

_She is?...Well...Maybe I can have some benefits from this talk..._

"What do you know about her?" Now Sam was the curious one.

"Why do you want to know..Oh ..Wait..You are **gay**?" Jokers smile faded.

_Fine...he forgot about EDI..._

"Yes Joker.**I'm gay **and I´m **not** going to have a date with you!"

"That's not fair..." he dropped down in his chair.

"Oh I'm sure you can find a lot of porn in extranet to fight your sexual frustration. But don't change the topic. Tell me about her" Sam insistent.

"Do I get a copy when you..."

"Nope!"

"You are so mean.. Well OK...she is always correct .. a model of an alliance officer.

"Does she have a relationship?"

"I don't know. At least not with anyone working on board the Normandy, I think. "

"EDI do you have any information about shagging her anybody of the crew?"

"As far as my records go, no one got **"shagged" **since the Shepards left the ship." EDI reported.

"Yes that's true..hehe" Joker smirked and twisted his eyes.

"What is so funny?"

"You don't know the Shepards, right?"

"No. All I know is, that they should be responsible for saving half the colony on Horizon from the collector attack. I was there, too, but I never met them. My dad said it was all fault of Cerberus. If they wouldn't have arrived on the colony, the Collectors wouldn't had attacked us."

"That's not true. Believe me. I was there. We saved your ass, otherwise the complete colony would have been kidnapped."

Sam waited a few seconds and thought about his words.

"If you say so..."

"What else do you know?"

"I've read some articles in extranet. Their military record must be impressive, but they appear to be rude, reckless and absolutely insane."

"Yes.. right, but they are extremely effective and accomplish any task, they are given. Their best skills are in the battlefield and the bedroom. They share **everything** and work with deadly precision...If you know what I mean..." Joker rose one eyebrow and stuck out his tongue in a wolfish manner.

"You go for this smut, right? You are a little voyeur, aren't you"

"Let's say, that sometimes I have to entertain myself." he grinned cheesily.

"Jeff has a comprehensive collection of porn, including various sexual preferences..." EDI added.

"EDI shut up!" trying to silence the VI.

"Tell me... how often does he masturbate? " Sam asked.

"The frequency of Self-Stimulation depends on the quantity of visits in cockpit by several crew members. "

"**EDI**. This Information is classified!" Joker shouted in disgust.

"In the cockpit? You are **on duty**. Oh you dirty little pig!" Sam grinned at Jokers desperate face.

_I will remember that...I remain in control now..._

"Well it's time for coffee. I have to leave. Goodbye... Piggy!" Sam grinned when she left.

"Samantha...I'm sorry for bothering you" Joker apologized honestly.

Sam turned round and smiled.

"Just call me Sam...**Piggy!**"

When Sam arrived at the Starboard Observation, Bradock sat on the couch holding two mugs of coffee. She smiled at Sam and offered one to her. Sam sat down, thankful for a break and the opportunity to spend some time with the XO.

"You're looking better now. I guess the joke wasn't too bad."

_Oh...you have no idea..._

"I'm a big girl, I can pay back." Sam declared with pride.

Bradock gave her a charming smile.

"I thought so...But I'm aware of Jokers manners. If he is going to make you trouble, just tell me. "

"Thanks for offering, but I think I can handle him. He is a big baby.".

Bradock dropped her coffee on the small table.

"As you wish. However. I wanted to ask how you get along with your work and the conditions on board"

"Oh it's fine. I appreciate the contrast to the lab. Working on the ship and establishing real functional comms is more challenging than running test drives in simulation. And besides, I get every stuff I need. On Arturius Station we have to fill paperwork and wait for approval. Sometimes we're lucky if we get anything."

"You know this ship shall be match the highest expectation in modern standards. You get whatever you need. We have to work hard to be on schedule. And because you've done a great job so far, forcing the progress immense, I have an offer made by Admiral Anderson."

That caught Sam's attention.

"The primal assignment for your job was temporary. Your superior officer told me, that you were indispensable for their special research project. She insisted on your return after finishing here."

_Alica...you are such a bitch..._

"But I although talked to Rear Admiral Pollack..."

_Pollack...Nice guy...always polite..and a good leader of the station...I only met him once when I transfered to Arturius..._

"...and they are old friends. He is willing to let you go as a personal favor for Anderson."

Bradock stopped exposing a quizzical face.

"Specialist? Are you with me?"

"Oh yes. Of course. I´m sorry."

"Well I said, that you can prolong your assignment here and become regular part of the Normandy crew."

"That's an attractive proposition. I need to think about it."

_Or not...?_

"Of course. Take your time. But be aware of this chance. Once the retrofits are finished, the Normandy will become the flagship of Alliance, lead by Admiral Anderson. He is a great man and this is a chance you might never ever get again."

_Sammy...this is how to make a career...Comm Specialist on the flagship of System Alliance..._

_My parents would be proud..._

_Quantum Entanglement..._

_Lord of comms..._

_Famous Specialist..._

_Cute XO..._

_Cision pro mark 4 ..._

_Alica's dumb face... remember to send a nice message to Alica_

_Mike will be disappointed, but he should understand..._

Sam made her decision right now.

"Yes. I accept the offer." she said with a grin.

"Are you sure? You said you need some time."

"Yes. But you are right. This is great chance. I'm going to grab it."

"OK. I initiate the paperwork." Bradock delighted on her choice.

"And by the way...you can call me Kira." she smiled a secret smile.

"Samantha." she shoot a pleasant glance back.

In the last two weeks Sam grew in her confidence. Joker had treated her well, since their agonizing scene in cockpit. She came to see him and EDI more often for a natter. For her own sake, she announced her visits to the AI after discovering the uncommon activities of her Flight Lieutenant on duty.

Kira forced her request. They didn't have time for another conversation. But no matter. Sam's knew, they would have more time after finishing the retrofits. They don't have to start an affair, but getting to know each other is always an option.

The shuttle bay was her last station in finishing the establishment of communication. Sam had only visited the location once when Kira gave her the first tour on the Normandy. As she reminded, that day the place was a mess. Worktables and components of terminals were scattered on the loading dock. The floor was open, conductions visible and cable system still out of work. Kira told her, that they were waiting for Lieutenant Cortez to fix the chaos.

Currently everything was absolutely tidy. Workstations and terminals were constructed at the allocated space, the floor closed and clean. One Shuttles on both sides. A handsome guy working on the engines of the right devise. To the left, a big guy doing sit-ups. In her vision he seemed to be one of those fanatic bodybuilders.

_Oh sweet..we have a hulk on board..._

She turned to her right.

"Excuse me..."

The handsome guy turned around.

"I came for fixing the comms."

"Oh yes. The XO informed me." he grabbed a reg to clean his dirty hands.

"I´m Steve Cortez. Shuttle pilot and person in power of the bay."

"Samantha Traynor. Lord of the comms."

Steve giggled on her last words.

"I guess you must be responsible for cleaning up the place." Sam cracked a joke.

"Esteban is behaving himself worse than a housewife." Hulk shouted from the left.

"If Mr. Vega would clear his **mud**, I wouldn't have to." Steve shoot back instantly.

Hulk rose and joined them quickly.

"I forgot about my good manners. Sorry. I´m James Vega." Hulk introduced himself. With a quick blink he added "The sexiest man in the Shuttle Bay."

Steve shook his head, sighting at the comment.

"Poser... Don't be afraid of him, he is hand-tame. Barking dogs never bite."

"Shut up Esteban!" Hulk alias James focused back on Sam.

"I´m Samantha Traynor. Comm Specialist."

"You must be the Rookie, doing this Quantum widget stuff." James realized.

"Quantum Entanglement!" Sam corrected.

"Whatever. I'm a soldier, I came here to fight." James flexed his muscles nonchalantly.

_Little Poser...Thanks to the goddess I´m not affected by testosterone..._

"Oh me, too." Sam answered cheeky, forming a sweet smile.

James looked confused and stopped his motions. His expression still puzzled, he asked.

"Äh ...and what are you fighting?

"Data feeds, computer viruses, encodings and interfering signals. Cyberwarfare is so thrilling. It's a lot about tactics, making the right decision and acting quickly with your mind. That's real challenging for your brains and reminds me of the basics in chess. Do you play chess? Wonderful game. I love it... And as you certainly know, Quantum Entanglement allows us to set communications over very long distances. Think of the options revealed by this technology. You can call your mum whenever you like. And of course I can ensure that your comms **operate** when you wallow your ass in the battlefield." Sam hold an impish grin.

"Yeah.. that must be a good thing... I should go back exercising. See you later." James went back to his workstation.

_Strike..._

Sam set her attention back on Steve. She didn't miss the glances Steve shoot in James direction when he showed off his muscles.

_He is gay...he must be gay..._

"Well good job, Specialist. You stole his thunder." Steve sniggered after James left.

"I try." Sam chuckled innocent. "Please call me Sam."

"Alright. Steve for you."

"And now show me the evil terminal I have to fight..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mars – after attack

The first order led them to Prothean Archives on Mars. Sam had no idea what they expect to find there, while earth is under attack. But she was not questioning the leadership. Her pay grade was too low, she shouldn't rack her brains about those things. More import now was to gain control of her emotions. Her thoughts dealt with her parents, destruction and loss. Alliance network was flooded of status reports on casualties all over the world. The reapers simultaneously had attack the prime military targets as well as all major cities on earth. It had been most effective. Confusion defined the re-action. Half of armed forces were erased in one hour. All counter-measures were inefficient. A disaster for humankind. The attempt to obtain information on colonies, especially horizon, her home, failed miserably.

_Stay focus Sammy!...Perhaps they are fine..._

The Squad prepared for drop down and Sam took position. Trying to establish a comm link to the facility, but she failed. She wondered, why no one responded to her call. No reapers forces arrived the planet so far, she couldn't detect any damage on their transmitter. They must know what happened on earth.

_Why the fuck are you not responding?_

"Phobos Station...This is SR Normandy, do you read?" she repeated again.

No reaction.

_Fine..._

She sighted, next step would be to inform Commander Jane, and of course she would be happy on the news.

"Commander?"

"Go ahead Specialist..." The Commander seemed to be stressed out.

"Phobos Station doesn't respond to our call, but their comm transmitter is undamaged, as I can say."

"Got it." was the grumpy answer.

_Short...good...answer. _

Sam took a deep breath and concentrated on connecting signals from each team member to one main channel for mission. Her job would be to observe and maintain the traffic. On the side, she gets time to examine the issues in connection buildup.

_So I can work..._

The mission went bad. The team was confronted with opposition and had to fight a range of cerberus assault troops. Apparently they had infiltrated the base a few hour before arrive of the team. And to make matters even worse, communication went down when the storm interfered with signals.

The tension in CIC raised visible. Most of the crew focused on their tasks, but Sam sensed the discomfort in atmosphere. Not knowing, what's going on down there was a fucking grueling feeling.

One hour passed...

As the shuttle returned, Sam listened with concern to Commander Jane's voice.

"Normandy, we have one wounded person. Get ready for medical support. We need a litter in Shuttle bay, **pronto!**"

Sam frightened at those words. The Shepards went down on the ground, accompanied by XO Bradock and Lieutenant Vega.

"Commanders, we have Reapers signatures in Orbit." Joker commented.

"Set course for Citadel. We are leaving the sol system!" Commander Jennifer responded.

"Copy that , Commander."

_Fuck...only James and Kira left...Oh please don't let her be hurt._

The shuttle docked and her worst fears became true.

"The XO was dangerously wounded ..." someone said next to her.

Sam left her post and joined the elevator for deck 3. Stepping out she turned right to med bay. Through the door she could spot the XO, lying on a sick-bed. She entered with presentiment. Kira looked awful and unconscious, her amour was mostly shredded. She lost a vast amount of blood and her face had become pale.

"What happened?" Sam asked terrified.

"That fucking Cerberus mech happened!" Jame's angry voice grunted from behind.

He stepped inside and carried a smelling, burned mech on his back. Samantha jerked on the sight of the evil robot.

_What the fuck is that?_

James made his way cross the area and threw the apparently harmless bot into the AI Core then left the room quickly.

"She was attacked by the drone. Thank goddess, the Shepards could prevent it from killing her." The medic told her.

"Now she is critical but stable. We have to take her to hospital for further processing."

Sam nodded in response. Being overwhelmed by the action, she returned on deck 2 and made her way fast through the CIC until she reached the cockpit. She needed to talk to clear her mind. Joker was not the best conversation partner, but he was available.

"Hey Sam. Eventful day, hmm?" Joker showed no signs of being affected by the past events.

"How can you be cool now? Earth is under attack. The reapers are killing everybody. We are at war!"

Sam couldn't understand the way he acted in that horrible situation.

"We knew they would come. It was a matter of time. We warned them, but nobody believed. What do you want me to say?" Joker quietly said.

"Fuck Piggy. Kira is lying in med bay, badly injured."

"Did you two get things started?" he rose his left brow.

"What? ..No... I just care about her." Sam sighted with heavy heart.

"**Joker!**" Commander Jane's voice filled the comm.

"Yes Ma'am, go ahead.."

"Contact Alliance Command on Citadel. We need a new XO... Someone with experience... And an ambulance service to hospital. When will we arrive?

"Two hours, Ma'am." he answered.

"Hmm... send the Rookie upstairs for reporting on the retrofits. And tell her she needs a **good** excuse for not being on her post!"

Samantha froze in motion. She heard the amusement in the voice of the Commander.

"Yes Commander, copy that!" Joker gave her a pitiful glimpse.

_It just keeps getting better..._

"Oh fuck. That is not what I need now." Sam was on the edge.

"Don't be down the mouth, Sam. Don't let them intimidate you. Act like a full nerd and you will pass it!" Joker comforted her.

"I´m not a nerd. I'm a geek!". She objected.

"Be confident. You can do it! And Sam..Take this advise from me...Stay away from the Shepards.."

When Sam joined the elevator for deck 1, she was aware of the fact, that she has been ordered upstairs for their entertainment. She had grabbed a data pad for her support, hoping it could help to defend herself.

_Think about basic training...formal military stuff... _

She took one last big breath and walked inside.

The Shepards had removed their amour and dressed in alliance standard uniform. Jane had made herself comfortable on couch, while Jennifer sat on bed. The twins seemed to be eager of the following event.

Sam rose her hand to give a proper salute.

"Commanders, Lieutenant Specialist Traynor for report!" she said.

Both women grinned and Sam was unsure about what was going to happen next. Jennifer inspected her intensively before starting the inquiry.

"Specialist, you have left your post unauthorized. For what purpose?"

_What?...no "at ease?"...okeeey..._

"I went to med bay to check status of XO Bradock." Sam tried to hide her disappointment of the missing reaction.

_Good answer Sammy..._

Jennifer got up and went for the cabinet on the right. She opened a bottle of hard liquor and filled two mugs.

"Aren't you forgetting something, **Specialist**?" she turned her head back.

_Forgot what?...Oh_

"...**Ma'am.**" Sam added, feeling more uncomfortable.

Jane was amused on Sam's obvious reaction to her sister's behavior. Jennifer offered her one mug and took a seat next to her. They clunk their drinks, sneering to each other. Sam was still in tension and waited for their next move, but they took their time to drink and let her stay at attention.

_I hate you...bitches..._

"Specialist, what is your business with XO Bradock?" Jennifer resumed the bad show.

"I just wanted to gain information on her readiness for duty, **Ma'am**!" was her answer.

_Of course, nothing else_

Jane left her seat and strolled in her direction. Sam monitored her steps when she crept behind her back. She turned her head to keep following the action.

"Eyes front, Specialist!" Jennifer reminded her of the rules.

"What is your job on the Normandy, Specialist?" she went on.

Sam was afraid that she won't be able to play that game until it's end. Holding this position for longer had always made her become unconscious. In basic training she was first one in muster who fainted at the formation. Having Commander Jane in her back would only accelerate the process. She couldn't see what's going on behind, but her ears noticed a soft snooping first then a short breath followed on her neck. The last thing put Sam off her stride.

"Specialist! Answer the question!" Jennifer smirked and ordered professional.

Sam's hackles had raised and she was angry about herself for that reaction. This situation was absolutely mad, but although thrilling.

_Sammy collect yourself...forget about Snoopy in your back..._

"Well I´m a comm specialist, responsible for operating communications and dealing with any data traffic, relevant for the ship, **Ma'am.**"

Another whiff of breath hit her neck. This one made her blush.

_Oops...Shit... _

The leering in Jennifer's face confirmed the embarrassment. Sam bowered her head in shame.

"Specialist. Do you feel uncomfortable?" Speaking for the first time, since Sam joined the evil show, Commander Jane took part in the conservation. Although she were not able to see her facial expression, Sam could hear the bad smile of her first Commander.

_I have to get out of here...things could get ugly..._

Sam felt firm fingers raising up her chin and she realized, that Jennifer had decided to leave the couch. Sam's sight spotted the face of the black-haired. For a few seconds their eyes locked. Jane's hands were placed gently on her shoulder and made Sam shivering. She couldn't move or defend herself. Jennifer's hands grabbed Sam's wrists and hold them firm, her green sparkling eyes still fixed on Sam's. She enjoyed to be in power and then Jane pressed her body against Sam's back. They were too close, she could smell their musky scent.

Sam closed her eyes, she had to stop it now. They crossed the line. She didn't like both of them, she even rejected a kind of advances like that but to be honest, it turned her on. The whole scene stirred her blood and a sigh escaped her mouth.

_No..._

Sam commanded all her courage and spoke clearly.

"Commanders, you are aware of the fact, that imposed physical contact with subordinates is in violation to alliance prescription? Paragraph 8, section 3, in system alliance service regulation."

Instantly, Jane stepped back and Jennifer let go of her wrists.

"At ease, Specialist!" Jane commanded.

Sam relaxed.

_Puhhh...Joker was right... just be nerdy_

Both women were surprised at Sam's turn of tables. It was obvious they didn't expect her to perform in this brave manner. Encouraged by their perplexity, Sam began to speak.

"Well I came here for reporting on the retrofits. I prepared a data pad with all relevant information for you." She handed the pad over to Jennifer. Jane positioned herself next to her sister, giving Sam an impressed look. Jennifer smiled conspiratorial to her twin.

"If there is not anything else..I should return to my post, **Ma'am.**" Sam went on.

"We are not finished, Specialist!" Jennifer stopped her enthusiasm.

"The former XO Office will become Dr. T´Soni`s new bureau. Go and support her for setting up." Jane ordered.

"Dr. T´Soni?" Sam was puzzled.

"The asari, a prothean expert. Make sure, she gets whatever she needs."

Sam couldn't remember they have an asari in crew, she would have noticed.

"Yes Ma'am!" she answered, finally.

"**Now**, we are finished! Dismissed, **Lord of comms**!"

Sam blushed again, saluted and turned back to leave.

Before the doored closed, she heard Jane whispering to her sister.

"Lavender"

That wasn't what Sam assigned for. Sexual harassment was not a new thing in her career. Since she decided to join alliance, she had to opposed a number of advances from fellow soldiers and she mostly succeeded by telling the men she wasn't interested in dating without having a pair of nice, decent tits on her counterpart. Naturally women didn't act in this pushy manner, but the Shepards assumed in masculine ways. Sam has no plans to become a another victim of their absurd games. She doubted, it would make sense to file a complaint on their performance.

_Bullshit...Nobody cares...They get away with everything_

She better focus on her order and go finding the asari.

"EDI?"

"Yes, Samantha." The AI responded immediately.

"Who is Dr. T`Soni?"

"Liara T`Soni. Asari. Prothean expert and information broker, former crew member of Normandy SR1."

"Where is she now?"

"Dr. T`Soni is currently located on the crew deck." EDI reported back.

The asari sat on a chair and was busy with her data pad. Sam had to admit that she looked quite nice. No surprise. All asari she had been seen as long were beautiful and blue, of course. Somehow they all look the same way. Elegant, blue without hair, but they were fascinating in a special way. Sam had read about their ability to meld and was curious about the extraordinary skill.

"Dr. T`Soni? I'm specialist Traynor" she introduced herself.

"Ah you must be the replacement for Kelly Chambers." Liara turned towards her.

_Who is Kelly Chambers? Remember to ask Joker about her_

"I don't know her, sorry. Anyway I'm the comm specialist and I have order to support you in settling down in your new office."

"Very well. I need you to arrange a transport of some technical equipment, when we arrive on Citadel. After delivery you will have to install the hardware to get my network going." Liara explained the plan.

"May I ask about your "job"?"

"I'm dealing with information and for now I'm analyzing the data of that cerberus mech." Liara said.

"The one in AI Core?" Sam was reminded of Kira.

_I should go and pay her a visit before we arrive_

"Yes. It destroyed all pieces of data before we had a chance to get it. All left is in its storage."

"What is so important about that information?" Sam wondered.

"Hopefully, it contains a clue to fight and destroy the reapers." Liara was confident.

20 minutes later, after she discussed all relevant stuff with the asari, she made her way back to join Joker.

"Sam. Well done!" he offered high-five.

Sam was at loss.

"Häh?" her face puzzled on his offer.

"I've seen it. First I thought you were in trouble, but then you reacted perfectly. Excellent performance, I'm proud." he blubbered.

_That is not true_

"Why can you see.." she asked but was interrupted by his explanation.

"Sometimes they "forget" to disable the cameras and scanners in Captains chamber, probably to annoy me. I guess this time was on purpose, because after you left everything darkened, again."

"You are not telling me, that they go for having audience while they do their sick games?"

"Yes. I do." Joker smirked.

"That is so embarrassing."

_That's what I needed!_

"Don't worry. The record of your show was deleted 5 minutes later. Nobody will ever see what happened." he reassured her and softly prod her shoulder.

Sam sat herself down next to him. She came her to ask him about T`Soni and.."

_What was her name? Kelly Chambers, right._

"Piggy, who is Kelly Chambers?"

"Who was Kelly Chambers." he corrected her "She was the yeoman, during the time we worked together with those Cerberus bastards."

"Dr. T`Soni mistook me for being her replacement." Sam explained.

"Yeah, Kelly was special. She was a psychologist and had been introduced by the Illusive man to analyze the crew. She was very swinging, but I didn't like her. Whenever I talked to her, I got the impression she was trying dig on my past to elicit anything interesting for her mental report." Joker remembered.

"And what was her job being the yeoman?" Sam wanted to know what kind of service she had done.

"To be honest, primarily she used to be the typist of the Shepards, on the other hand she spent a lot of time upstairs."

"Samantha, do you want me to play back some footage of Yeoman Chambers?" EDI joined the conversation.

Joker sneered at the memory and chuckled on his seat.

"No EDI. That is not necessary, thanks." Sam perceived quickly, she didn't came here for porn.

She preferred the **odd** stuff." Joker giggled. "Handcuffs, ropes and role plays. Highly entertaining."

"Piggy, do you have any information on people, except their sexual preferences?" she stopped his excitement.

"Hey! I don't have the time and ability to walk around to get to know each other better. I spend most of my day with flying the ship.. and watching videos."

"That is not an excuse for being a pig!" she countered back.

"Oh Sam, allow myself to have fun, every once in awhile."

"OK Piggy. Next point. What do I have to know about Dr. T`Soni?" Sam went back to topic.

"Liara? Well she was on Normandy, when we kicked Saren' s ass. Scientist but a nice person. She made this melting stuff to decipher the prothean beacon, that knocked out Commander Jane on Eden Prime. Very funny view. The Commander was true sucked and her sister carried her back to the ship. Days like these a far **too** rare."

"Why is she here, **now**?" Sam continued her interrogation.

"She was on Phobos station for research. I think she investigated the achieve and apparently she found something important, otherwise Hackett didn't sent us there."

"God, I hope so. If there is no chance to do anything against the reapers, I don't know if I can stand it." Sam confessed. She was tired and started to doubt her ability to deal with the events.

"You are doing a good job. Only one thing Sam, you have to work on your blushing!" Joker smiled.

"Thanks for bothering me. I should go to see Kira and then take some time to settle down."

"If you need anything to relax yourself, just tell me." he offered.

"No need to. I have Skyrim for chilling." she smiled back.

"What is Skyrim?"

"An old fantasy RPG from last century, very popular in those days." she answered.

"Does it contain sex?"

"If you have the considering mods, **yes**." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I should take a look.." he said amused.

"**Jeff**, your attention is required. We are approaching Citadel. Initiating Flight Docking Protocol Echo." EDI's voice announced.

"Copy that. I see you later, Sam."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Normandy docked on Citadel and Sam went down to observation deck for having a cup of tea, after finishing her shift. The habit she started at university, was a good option to calm down, to collect her feelings, and it always worked. She was happy when she noticed nobody was inside, what meant, she could have some time for herself. So she made herself a home and recalled the last events that day. The attack had been the cruelest thing she ever experienced. Her occupational decision to join alliance was motivated in making a nice career as scientist in research and the reason to stay on Normandy was influenced by her expectations to be part of a diplomatic vessel. No dangerous missions, no reapers, no war or something else. Had this been too naive? Now the general scheme of things had changed completely and still she didn't know about horizon and her family. So she decided to ask EDI about potential news on the colonies.

"EDI?"

"Yes Samantha. How can I be of assistance?" the AI asked.

"Do you have any information about horizon being attacked?" she asked hopefully.

"The preliminary reports coming in, declare that your home world has not been affected by the reaper invasion." EDI reported in her usual way.

"Thanks to the goddess." Sam breathed out deeply. "Is it possible to get in contact?"

"Negative. The long-range communication is still out of commission." The intelligence negated her request.

"OK. Please tell me, if it's going to work." As soon as possible she would send an email home to tell she was alright and save. Her parents would be worried.

"Furthermore I have news concerning your former assignment. Arturius station was destroyed completely." EDI added unsolicited.

"**What?**" Sam expression fainted, she felt sick and dropped her cup at this announcement.

_Arturius...Mike..._

"Samantha. Are you alright? My biometric scan detect an immense fluctuation in your physical values. Do you need medical assistance?" EDI inquired.

Sam didn't react to her question, instead she starred out of the observation window.

_If I didn't I accept this assignment I would be dead right now_

"Specialist Traynor, do you need medical assistance?" EDI repeated.

Sam left a tear, sniffed then recollected and answered slowly.

"No EDI. It's just...I still had a friend there. Thinking of him, being dead.. makes me feel sad."

"Do you want me to verify information on possible survivors?" EDI provided.

Sam denied, instead she pleaded. "No... I just need some time. Please EDI, leave me alone."

"As you wish Samantha." EDI logged out.

She would need to handle the sureness of Mike's loss. They had only spent a short period of time together, but he was a real friend. They stayed in contact after Sam had made her decision to become part of the Normandy. Of course, he was disappointed, but he also comprehended the chance and confirmed her choice. She even wrote him about Kira and her swoon over the nice XO. But now he was gone and her best friend on this coming ride was a naughty Flight Lieutenant with eccentric affections. Kira wouldn't return, at least not for a while. Her injuries were too bad and the Commander already made a request for a new Executive Officer.

_I should go and rest..._

She slept for 6 hours and woke up feeling a little better. She went for the Ladies bathroom and performed her start up routine to get ready for business. Then she asked EDI about the long-range communication, only to get the information that is still was out of corder. No chance for contact. She would try again, later. Punctually she started her shift and took up station next to the galaxy map.

Some time later a new face left the airlock and turned to cockpit. He disappeared for several minutes then made his way through the CIC. Sam spotted his rank, he was a Major. He could be the next XO. The guy stopped at her post, keeping a frozen glimpse then dropped down his kit bag.

"Lieutenant Traynor?" was his bore greeting.

"Yes, Sir!"

"I'm Major Alenko, your new XO." he declared in impersonal voice.

She remembered that name.

_Alenko... where did she …? Ah yes. The records..._

After Joker told her about T`Soni and Chambers she took a look on the history of the Normandy SR 1. Alenko had been a crew member, too. A biotic first generation, high decorated and an experienced soldier. She had tried to inspect the full record, but some information were classified. Something important must have been happened on Virmire.

_Are the Shepards gathering the old gang? _

"Where is my office?" he reminded her of his presence.

"Unfortunately, the XO office is occupied by Dr. T`Soni. So you get a new office in the Life Support on Deck 3." Sam informed him, but he didn't seem to be pleased on her answer.

"The asari? She on board? What is she doing in my designated office?" he responded immediately.

"I cannot tell, Sir. It was an order from Commander Shepard."

"Hmph...Show me the way, Lieutenant!" he ordered.

Sam went ahead to the elevator. The first impression of her new XO wasn't nice. His manner was unkind, blunt and the case of moving in a surrogate office obviously made him sore.

_That sounds really great..._

Two hours later the Shepards returned with Liara. The Commanders were upset and Jane hit the floor with curses. Sam perked up her ears to get to know what was going on.

"...**that fucking council**..." Jane barked.

Liara seemed to be the calm one and tried to reassure the redhead.

"Shepard, they won't take action until they are affected. The reapers don't pose a threat to them, as yet. As long as the war didn't reach their own home worlds, nothing gonna happen." she quietly said.

"Fuck. The attack on earth is only the beginning, they have to realize!" Jane shoot back.

"They will, but now we must concentrate on the construction plans for that device. You should go and inform Hackett. It's a matter of time to start building the crucible."

"We even don't know if it's going to work and think about that missing catalyst." Jennifer argued.

"There is a chance and we should try. And you better assume the offer of the turian councilman." Liara advised.

Sam didn't want to crash their discussion, but she had to report.

"Excuse me Ma'am..." she tried to sound innocent.

"**What is it, Specialist?**" Jennifer angry shouted back.

Sam was scared and her body jerked, but she maintained her discipline.

"Ma'am, I just have to inform you about the arrival of Major Alenko."

"Where is the new XO?" Jennifer asked, this time with lower voice.

"Probably, he is downstairs in his new office." Sam reported.

_Why are you asking me?... Ask EDI_

"Jen, you go for Hackett and I instruct our new XO. Specialist, analyze the rest of the remaining data in that cerberus mech, I want results, ASAP!" The redhead decided and went for the lift.

"Joker! Set course for Palaven. We are going to be the rescue-squad." Jennifer commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." The Flight Lieutenant confirmed.

"Specialist, establish a connection to Hackett!"

...

CIC – Present

And now here she was. Samantha Traynor, an ordinary girl, grew up in the colonies on a peaceful planet called horizon with dreams about a wonderful future. Her naive expectations did not come true, instead of that, she had cast a role in a horror movie, playing the part of the idiot provoked by the bad guys.

"**Specialist!** Dreaming of becoming a **real** marine?" Jennifer barked from the left.

"No Ma'am. Just focused on my task." Sam answered shy.

"You better do so!" Jennifer shoot back.

"Why certainly! **Ma'am**."

Jennifer obviously was not satisfied with her answer and left her position and placed herself next to Sam to the right.

_...Only ten minutes left for changeover... you can stand it._

"Your personal file shows that you were doing research in the lab. Scientist... How the fuck, have you become a member of this crew? And by the way, Arturius had been blown off. **Puff!**" She seemed to be amused by her comment.

"Yes. I know, Commander." Sam sadly dropped her head to hide her dismay. She should not let her feelings affect her right now. It would reveal her weakness and she didn't want to give the Commander what she was waiting for.

"What's up specialist? Love memories? Left a girlfriend, there, häh?" Jennifer tilted her head, paired with a sneer.

"How can you be so cruel?" Sam was emotional hit by the quote that reminded her of Alica and Mike, of course. That really hurt.

"**Specialist** did you finish? Any results?" Jane left the elevator and arranged herself on Sam's left.

"No Ma'am. The encryption is very complicated. I'm still running an algorithm to decode the data. The process will last a few hours, more." She tried to explain with the intention to buy some time.

"The specialist wallowed in memories." Jennifer admitted and twisted her eyes.

_Bitch..._

"Oh, anything interesting?" Jane asked curious.

_You are not seriously going to think I would tell __**you**__, aren't you?_

"No Ma'am. I just thought about the countless lives we lost on the attack." It was a neutral answer.

"Oh so kind. **Don't** be a fuss! People die! You are in alliance now. We are at war. If you want to remain on **our** ship, you have to grow up!" Jane's last words sounded as an implicit threat.

"Yes, Commander." Sam answered. She had no desire to play a game of questions and answers with them, right now.

"Besides, are you able to fire a gun?" Jennifer sustained her arms on her hips.

"Well I finished combat essentials in basic training including..." Sam couldn't finish her statement.

"That means, **NO**!" Jane determined.

"Tell me, is there a reason you are here or did you shag somebody to get the job?" Jennifer engaged her attention, again.

Sam took it as an insulting and annoying reproach and became acid about being judged by her boobs and her ass. She never had the necessity to do so, instead she had been an exemplary pupil and student with outstanding marks combined with a pretty smile on her face, that helped in many ways, but it always had been enough.

_Oh no...I'm not playing this way._

"Fortunately, I don't have to put up with **shagging** to get a job. It was an offer of Admiral Anderson, as a reward for my excellent work while doing the retrofits." she counterattacked with confident voice.

"Anderson? Hmm..." Jane repeated quietly.

The twins looked at each other with surprise and stopped the assault. To mention his name seemed to change their behavior. Sam didn't know the reason, but apparently they respected that man and his word.

Jane spoke calmly. "The only reason to do so, would be... that he thought you could have something in the ball. Look out, we are going to prove that, Specialist." she lowered her head and promised. Jennifer grinned from her right.

"**Traynor**, your shift is over. Go and rest, **now**!" a male voice ordered suddenly.

The women reversed and Sam spotted Major Alenko, standing next to the lift, watching at her with a grumpy face. She asked herself, how long he could have listened to their conservation. Obviously he was not amused.

_Is he going to help me?_

Nothing happened. A moment of silence.

"Lucky you! Dismissed, specialist!" Jennifer hold an impression of anger and shoot a bad glance to Alenko.

Sam nodded and left for the elevator.

She could go to see T`soni, checking on the progress for her stuff. Most of the ordered equipment had been arrived, maybe she would need her skills for installation. It was although a chance to learn more about the asari. So she went downstairs to her office. The door was locked and Sam touched the sensor to get admittance.

"Hello, Dr. T`Soni, It's Specialist Traynor, would you mind if I came in?"

"Yes come in,.. Samantha.. , right? That was your name." The doors slided open and she looked amazed around the former XO workplace. It was different. The whole room was filled with a vast number of monitors and hardware and to her left she spot a drone.

"Yes that's right, Dr. T`Soni." Sam answered. What is she doing with all this stuff. That looks like a surveillance center.

T`Soni came along and offered a hand.

"Please call me Liara. I think I forgot to introduce myself when we met, first. I still work on my human etiquettes."

"Don't worry." Sam realized the asari seemed to be nice. A scientist and a Doctor, but there was no arrogance in her manner.

"That's Glyph, my info drone." she draw her attention the approaching drone.

"Hello Specialist Samantha Traynor. I'm Glyph, programmed to assist Dr. T`Soni." It explained itself.

"You got the right point of time. My people have established all hardware so far. Now you can start to connect with ships framework and I need a permanent, stable connection to network, as well." Liara indicated to a main terminal.

"That should be no problem." Sam walked over started her work on the console.

"I heard, you have experience with the Shepards." Sam mentioned casually.

"We met on our mission against Saren. They rescued me from geth, when I was trapped in biotic field. It was my first encounter with human at all."

"I'm sure you got a very well impression." Sam admired while she concentrated on her task.

"I assume that you're new on this ship, right?" Liara asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, originally I assigned to serve under Anderson, but now things turned out to be different."

"Don't be afraid of them. I know they are difficult to deal. Back in those days I thought all human behave like this, but thankfully it is not that way. They are special but I benefit their friendliness for not-human beings. When I was on Normandy before, some crew members had problems with my presence."

"Just as Major Alenko?" Sam asked curious. She remembered his comment on his new office. She was positive about his dislike for the asarian.

"Indeed, Major Alenko was one of them." Liara didn't give away more information and went back to topic saying "If you want their respect, you have to impress them."

Sam knew she refereed to the Shepards, but this won't happen so easily...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Crew Chambers - sleeping pod

_Dreams are wonderful. You can do whatever you like and nobody ever see..._

…

Tamriel – Morning star – Loredas

Sam lies on rustic canopy bed, through the openings of the stonewall she could see the stars at night.

Next to the bed, her dragon amour glances in candle-light and her deadric sword gleams of powerful magic. She smiles and sinks relaxed into the mattress. Being the Dragonborn is so fantastic. She is a hero, everybody respects her, is grateful and even her enemies fear her, no doubt. The dragonblood allows her to blow up any foes with one thu'um. She is blessed with supernatural powers and a strong libido. It's like heaven.

_I love to do it_

" **Fus...Ro...Dah...!**"

A canopic jar crashes loudly on the ground.

The door opens and one of her concubines enters the room. She is only wearing a cloak, no undies, of course. That's the way the dragonborn prefers her ladies.

"What is your desire, mylady?" she asks and bows her head in a submissive manner.

Sam smiles and waves her nearer to the bed. "Take off your garments and join me."

"As you wish, my **dragonborn**." she responds and drops her cloak. The way she says the title makes Sam horny.

She took her time to examine the beautiful, naked body in front of her. She sees long and firm legs, the stomach marked with a sexy scar on the left hip, followed by gorgeous tits to the top. The pretty face smiles at her with full reds lips and wake her appetite, she smiles in anticipation.

Her seductress climbs the bed and lowers herself on Sam's lap then starts to straddle her sides carefully with her fingers. Despite the fact, that Sam still wears her tunika, she can feel a tingling raising in her belly.

"What do want me to do, my dragonborn?" she asks in a playful voice.

Sam captures her mouth and gives her a deep kiss. "My tunika..." She whispers. As ordered, a pair of fond hands push up her tunika and drop it to the ground, next to the bed. Her lover pushes her legs apart and squat down between her thighs. Sweet lips cover her belly with gentle kisses, they work their way slowly up forward her breast. Sam groans in excitement and closes her eyes. This is hot. Her pants soak with sweet moisture and she exhales deeply, enjoying the cajoling. When the lips finally arrive her chest, she softly stroke the long brown hair of her lover. A delightful sight. "Hmmm." She feels a tongue carefully dance around her areola. It is teasing. She says in husky voice, "Don't let me wait." The lover raises her head, smiling, "Your wish is my command." and lowers her face to lick the teat, appreciatively. Sam's body responds with frantic motion and her mouth let out a "Ooohh, yes!" and she starts to fondle the back of her lover. Reinforced by the reaction her seductress proceeds to suck hard on both nipples and Sam moans deeply.

"Ohhh, Lydiaaaa..."

She savors the feeling, tilting her head back and press the lips against her breasts. It is wonderful. Lydia's hand makes it way down, tenderly petting her abdomen to finally plunge her fingers in Sam's wet pants. She careful touches the beaver and lift her face to glance at her dragonborn. Sam sighs then takes her face in both hands and pull it up to catch her lips for an eager kiss. Her tongue invades the mouth with lustful desire and Lydia responds with a moan. Sam's right hand squeezes one of the gorgeous tits of her seductress and then moves down to verify on the arousal. She feels the wetness of her huscarl. Lydia gives a loud a groan. She is so wet. They stop the kiss and look at each other.

"Please, dragonborn..." Lydia begs with relish. Sam's eyes are filled with glint and sexual urge. She holds on for a few seconds, then forms a smile and nods. Her lover spot a satisfied glance back. Encouraged by the admission, she begins to move her fingers and brushes gentle on Sam's sensitive spot. She receives a sharp breath. She kiss again, this time more demanding and starts to rub the clit in a steady rhythm. Sam sighs and winds her body in delight. She should give back the pleasure to her lover. Lydia deepens the kiss when Sam inserts two fingers in her lover's pussy and stroke the spot with her thumb. "Yes, dragonborn!" she whispers husky and Sam starts her movement. Their lips meld with a heavy moan, while their bodies act in exciting motion...

"Oooh... dragonborn..."

...

Crew Chambers - Back in Reality

Sam woke up with a broad smile. That was a nice dream, too bad it's over. She had to get up for duty. They must be in Palaven soon and she had to get ready for mission. So no sweet dreams anymore...

The squad was composed of Commander Jane, Liara, Alenko and Vega. Jennifer would hold the fort while the others rescue the primarch on ground. Sam wondered why the twins separated, normally both participate on mission. And as disadvantage, she had to face the commander, keeping a sharp eye on Sam. That would be no fun at all. She sighted.

They approached Palaven to find out that the war was in full progress. The turian fleet fought chanceless against the overpowering reaper forces. It reminded her of earth. Joker flow sidesteps to avoid a direct battle and finally came close enough for Cortez to leave with the shuttle. Sam was contented to be fret by Jennifer, when a message popped up.

{Decoding complete}

"Commander, the encryption of data from that cerberus mech finished."

"What is it, Specialist?" Jennifer was interested and came along.

"Well it seems to be a... **oh shit**... a virus...Commander."

The lights went out for a few seconds and all terminals in CIC flared several times. They looked at each other.

"EDI what is going on?" Jennifer inquired.

"Commander my firewalls are attacked by a modified cyber virus. Initiating defensive meeaasuuureeeees..." EDI's voice faded to silence.

"EDI?...** EDI answer**!" the Commander shouted angrily.

"Commander we have a problem. That cerberus mech is back alive!" a voice announced on comm.

Sam thought of the burned drone that almost killed Kira on Mars. It had looked frightening. The imagination of this evil bot, running around the ship and killing everybody was all the worse. Sam starred with mouth agape.

_Oh Shit... _

"**Fuck!** All personal clear the area, now! Hanson get me a Mattock and meet me at med bay!" Jennifer ordered and ran for the lift.

Sam had to do something. The fact that EDI doesn't responds, spells trouble. She although could notice a change in temperature, the fresh air decreased, so the oxygen supply must have been affected, too. Besides the transmitter was offline. They couldn't contact the team on ground. The AI had lost control on all important systems including life support. There **must** be something she could do. Having still access on her terminal she started to analyze the virus. It was a small subroutine concealed with a wrong filename. Encoding the data had released a command line. It seemed to be a kind of self-defense code for the drone. The objectives were to absorb any virtual intelligence and to provide as much damage as possible.

_Fuck I have to help EDI_

She started to reconfigure the remaining firewalls, maybe she could circumvent the secure protocol.

"EDI? Are you there?" she asked but no response.

"**Specialist!**" Do you have access to the doors of AI Core service room?" Jennifer's voice questioned on ship's comm.

"No Ma'am. We lost control about all safety related control systems."

"**Fuck!**! The drone is inside and the fucking door is locked!" Jennifer cursed.

"I working on it, Ma'am."

"Samantha?" EDI's voice came back.

"EDI? Is that you?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yes it is me. I'm fighting to gain control on the cerberus drone."

"Did you locked the door?" Sam asked.

"Positive, I have to ensure, that nobody gets hurt."

"What can I do to help?" Sam wanted to offer her support.

"All access codes had been erased and replaced by the virus." EDI explained.

Sam understood, she had to overwrite the complete access protocol as fast as she can, otherwise the drone would gain full power. If she would accomplish, she can release an antvirus to clean the system, giving EDI the opportunity to gain the mastery.

_You can do it Sammy_

She concentrated. She had done this before, but never under that pressure.

Peng!

She heard a loud bang downstairs. Jennifer must have lost her patience and shot the door. She should hurry. Opening that door before they remain back in control, would be a disaster. Sam gave her best.

Peng! Another round hit the door.

_She is so bloody stupid_

"Commander, please stop firing. I found a way to open the door. Just give me more time ." she begged.

Jennifer didn't answer but the noise stopped. Sam focused on writing. A few minutes later she finished her last line of command then set an antivirus software for reboot. To activate she would need to restart all systems.

_OK now or never..._

She caught a breath. If this is not going to work, she would have no other idea what to do next.

So she did. Restart ….Everything went dark...

After a moment, lights turned on and all systems rebooted. Sam checked the access codes and virus scanner, then finally took a deep breath when she realized that the system was clean and all control back as normal.

_Thank to the goddess_

"EDI? Are you alright?"

"Very well Samantha. I achieved success in assuming control. With your support, I was able to take command and transferred to my new platform."

"Your new platform?" Sam had no clue.

"Yes, this drone will be a mobile unit, that allows me to assist the team on ground."

"You are in that cerberus body?" Sam was speechless, but she didn't have time to think about.

"**Normandy what the fuck are you doing?**" an angry voice barked.

_Oh the transmitter is online _

Before she could answer, attention went to her back when the door slided and Jennifer came back, the rifle placed casual on her right shoulder. She looked like one of those big-game hunters. She strolled to her post easygoing and answered the call.

"Jane, we had an incident. I will explain later."

"Fine. We've got the primarch and furthermore a surprise guest. We'll be back in 10."

"Copy that." Jennifer looked at Sam and said. "EDI told me, you saved our asses."

"I just did my job, Ma'am." Sam didn't expect what was coming next. She didn't believe her ears when she heard the compliment.

"**Good** job, Traynor!"

**Notes: **

**As Sam and myself are great fans of Skyrim, it's natural her dreams deal with those fantasies. **

**For those, who doesn't know the game:**

**Tamriel is continent in the world of Skyrim/ Elder scrolls.**

**A thu'um is dragon shout , composed of three words, the origin dragon language and a kind of magic spell. "Fus...Ro...Dah" means: "Unrelenting Force" and pushes aside anything.**

**Dragonborn also know as dovahkiin, is a human that carries a dragon soul and hold the ability to shout.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They had two new turian guests. One was the primarch of Palaven and the other one part of the old gang. Sam had studied the dossier of the Normandy SR-1 to keep up with the news. Garrus Vacarian was a nice guy, former member of the team with an unusual epithet. Archangel. She would investigate on that, later. He seemed to be very happy to meet Liara and spent much time with the asari before he claimed the main battery as his new home. Sam couldn't imagine this place to be nice or cozy, but officially he was doing "important calibrations" down there.

The primarc was located in the war room, discussing strategies with the Shepards. They negotiated terms of military support for earth. This promised to be no action at all, just boring politics.

To get distracted, she chatted with Steve. He sent her funny picture about Vega, doing his exercise downstairs. Sam was amused on this marine. He was fully concentrated in hardening his body and be a full taff soldier, but his mind fall by the wayside. He was not stupid, but often hard of understanding. The reason for Sam was plausible, he spend too much time with his beloved guns. She wondered how Steve could stand it the whole day long. He was different than James and the reason was not the fact, that he was gay. His social skills were trained well and she loved his empathetic manner. He always could brighten her up with a few words. So she appreciated his invitation to come around in the evening.

She closed the chat window to get back to work when she noticed something had changed. It was just a feeling. She sensed the close presence of somebody, but it wasn't only the proximity, someone sniffed at her. She slowly turned her head around.

"**Buh!**"

She spotted a scarface. Sam winced in shock and bounced against her terminal.

Jane laughed in satisfaction. "Steady! You are scared easily, Traynor."

_Very funny...bitch_

"Calm down. I have a special task for you. I need you to prepare a dossier on Urdnot Wrex, a krogan warlord." The commander explained.

"A dossier?" Sam watched confused.

"Yes, I said so. Are you **dull**?" Jane became angry.

"No Ma'am."

_Don't make her angry_

"I want any information possible and do some research on krogan history and genophage." she went on.

"Ma'am, may I ask..."

"No, you don't! You have 4 hours. And furthermore from now on, I want you to check our email box. We get a lot of fan mail and you will separate out the important ones." Jane ordered.

_I'm __**not**__ going be your secretary..._

"Commander I believe it is not part of my job to..." Sam started to oppose.

"...It **will become** part of your job, Traynor!" Jane insisted.

"As you wish, Ma'am." Sam gave in. It wouldn't make sense to argue about that.

"Anyway, my sister told me about your good job in dealing with that cerberus virus. Maybe Anderson was right and you earned your place on this ship."

"I try hard Ma'am." Indeed, Sam really tried to answer the expectations of her crazy commanders.

"I'm sure we can make you a real marine. You are going for the shooting range on Citadel, when we return. Major Alenko will give a course in handling the regular weapons and you have to pass a final test. So make an effort. If you don't pass you'll be in trouble."

"What trouble, Ma'am?"

"You get a special training with my sister and **you don't want to**!" Jane emphasized the last phrase.

Of course, Sam didn't want to and nodded in confirmation.

…

She spent the rest of her shift in doing research about krogan history. She had never dealt intensive with the alian race before. All she knew about the large reptilians, she learned in school. They were brave warriors living in a structure of different clans, lead by warlords. Their blunt manner was paired with an irascible temper. The salarians supported their military development to fight in rachni wars, but dropped them after they become a threat to the galaxy. To keep control, the turians had released the genophage to stop the growing population. The biologic weapon created a genetic mutation that bring on miscarriages. She felt bad for them. They had been used as an instrument for war as long as they had been useful. Forcing their own interests led to the krogan rebellions and created another protracted conflict.

Urnod Wrex was a krogan battlemaster, who gained power by killing his own father. His story was drawn of violence and ruthlessness and he appeared to be a radical fanatic with his own perception for a krogan future. It seemed likely, that he was willing to do anything to bring his race back to power, glory and honor.

She finished her research and and accomplished the report. A check on time revealed that she still had one hour left. She was quit fast in doing the homework for the Shepards. Contented on her efforts she uploaded the dossier on a pad and watched out for her commander.

"EDI, where is Commander Jane?"

"For now, Commander Jane Shepard is located in cockpit." the AI reported.

Sam stroked off to Joker.

...

"...you shouldn't bother her."

"That sounds like an order, Flight Lieutenant." Jane declared.

"Of course, It's not. I only made a suggestion, Ma'am."

"Fine, I will bear that in mind." Jane crossed her arms.

Sam entered loudly to catch their attention.

"Ma'am, I'm finished."

Jane regarded her doubtfully. " You're sure Traynor?"

"Yes Ma'am. I have collect all accessible information."

"Show me."

Sam committed the pad and waited while Jane observed the data for a moment. She mumbled to herself, Sam didn't understand anything then she wordless left.

"She treat me like their secretary..." Sam said after Jane disappeared.

"Don't worry, Sam. As long as you don't were called upstairs..." he smirked.

"No! Clear your mind of this smug and all fantasies, that include **me, piggy!"**

He laughed on the memory of Kelly Chambers.

"What did you talk about when I came along?" She changed topic.

"Oh nothing important. Sometimes I try to give tips..."

"Samantha?" EDI's voice said.

"Yes EDI?"

"You have been ordered upstairs for report."

Joker burst into laughter and Sam gave him a scowl.

Her first apprehension was that her research had been uncompleted...

_Great..._

…

She entered captains chamber. Jennifer was busy on her desk and didn't notice her.

Being a polite soldier she saluted, but Jane stopped her with a wave of her hand.

"At ease, Traynor."

_Oh...this time is different_

"Sit down on couch!"

_OK...?_

She did as ordered. Jane took place in a seat in opposite and Sam asked herself where this was going.

"Traynor, since you exhibited your talent on programming, we have an uncommon job for you." Jane explained in calm voice.

_Oh another special task?_

The commander handed a pad over and Sam spotted the graphic of a research facility.

"We want you to hack in salarian network and investigate on this research station on Sur'kesh. We need all plans of the area, information on defensive works, armament, based staff, capabilities of communication... everything that is possible."

"Isn't that illegal?" Sam hadn't done much illegal stuff so far. In university she had hacked the campus server to get insight in keeping track of her grades, but that had been harmless.

"Yes. It is." The commander nodded with sober face.

In the meantime, Jennifer had got round to the seating area. "Traynor, do you believe the salarians would tell, if we would put an official 'gallant' request?"

"Probably not." Sam avowed herself.

"We are at war. The end justifies the means." Jennifer explained.

"Liara will support you, If you have questions..." the redhead admitted but was interrupted by EDI.

"Jane, I have a request of Major Alenko."

_Oh EDI call them by first name?_

"The Major is inquiring on specialist Traynor's whereabouts." The AI explained.

"Tell him, she is here and we have a meeting!" Jane ordered.

"Copy that, Jane."

Jennifer went on in explaining "Your job starts when we arrive Citadel. Liara will guide you to an area, where monitoring is out of order. There you find a terminal with access to embassies network. You only have a short time frame for downloading. So be quick. When you finished, commit the data to Liara and go for shooting range."

The doorbell rang out and the sensor blinked.

Jennifer groaned stressfully on having a visitor. "What the fuck..."

Jane glanced at the door before she finished the achievements. "This is **absolutely** classified. You are not going to talk to anybody, except me, my sister and Liara. Are we clear, Traynor?"

"Yes we are, Ma'am." Sam answered.

"Good, go now..."

She stood up for leaving and when the door slided, she saw Major Alenko, waiting impatient for inlet. His facial expression was plotted with anger. He stepped in, looking around and took a sharp glance at her, then turned to the commanders.

Sam didn't stop and made her way as fast as possible to the elevator.

_Trouble's brewing!_

...

She finished the rest of her shift back on her terminal and thought about her special job. Maybe she should go for Liara and ask about the background for this, but she decided , that it would be better to know as little as possible on this conspiracy. To be honest, she was flattered by being chosen to take part. It meant, that they thought she is capable of doing it. In a way, a compliment. So she was buried in thought when Alenko came along. It was the first time they really talked, the Major didn't put emphasize on her yet. And apparently his mood had changed, he looked nicer, than half an hour before.

"Traynor, I heard you did well." he started the conversation.

"I'm just doing my job, Sir."

"As you say... How do you get along with being on a ship?"

"Well it's different than working in a lab, but I get used to it. Less space, of course, but that doesn't matter."

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

_However ...he is a nice guy after all_

"There is something I miss..."

"We have requisition forms..." he explained.

"Well that doesn't work. I left my toothbrush on earth, a very special one..." Sam thought about her extravagant oral care product.

"Traynor are you telling me, that you care for a fucking toothbrush?" he reacted incredulous on her statement.

"It's a Cision pro mark 4 with mass effect fields." Sam defended.

"That's your own business." He shook his head. " Anyway, what do you think about the commanders?"

_Oh Sammy think twice before answering_

"Well, I think ...they are the best for this job."

"Do you like them?" he inquired.

It doesn't matter if she like them or not. They were her superior officers and she had to obey their orders. "I respect them." was her short answer.

"Hmm... What was this meeting about?" he asked curious.

"I'm sorry, I' m not authorized to talk about. It's classified."

He looked displeased, obviously the commanders didn't inform him. Without a word he left.

...

Before Sam made her way to Cortez, she went to ladies bathroom, to have a extensive shower. She met Liara and the asari promptly approached her. "Samantha, please visit me before we arrive, tomorrow. We have to discuss a few things." Sam nodded, she would do of course.

When she finally entered the shuttle bay, the lights were damped, no occupation. Vega had already left, probably for Poker with Garrus or a drink. She didn't like to go to observation deck after shift. In one room, people only play boring poker, nobody was interested in chess, or able to play and in the other one with the bar the people get drunk. Garrus, James, Alenko and a few crew members always drank too much and she was not up for dealing with drunken men, anyway. She asked herself, how the Shepards spend their free time. She never saw them drunk or having fun, except the time when they were bothering her.

"Hey Sam, I'm here."

Steve was seated by the modification terminal waiting for her. He smiled when she sat down next to him.

"How are you?"

"Good..I think..." she answered.

"Fine..."

"The silence here..It's so pleasant. You could forget about the reapers..." Sam closed her eyes to enjoy the stillness.

"I know what you mean...It's hard. The war, the destruction, the ones we lost..." he was sad.

"You lost someone important, right?" she asked sympathetic.

"Yes. My husband ...Robert..he was on Ferris Field when the collectors attacked."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Sam nodded in emphatic manner.

"It's OK... I haven't talk to anybody about him. I just...I can not let go."

Sam took his hand and squeezed it gingerly. "Tell me about him."

He looked at her, forming a weak smile. "I have some pictures, I mean real picture, Polaroids, taken by one of those old photo cameras. I can go and get them...?"

"I'll wait..." she smiled back.

When he left, Sam stood up and walked around. She went in direction of Vegas worktable. He wasn't here, so she could take a look on his precious guns and the marine stuff, he talked the whole day about. Good occasion. On the table was a Lancer and a Predator. The weapons had been used in the last mission and was cleaned by him, supposedly. Sam decided to take the Predator. It was smaller, handier and fit her hands best. Nice one. She was no fan or gun fanatic, she always had problems in dealing with that stuff, but since the war had started, she had realized there was a need to handle a weapon in self-defend. Last time, she hold a gun, she was afraid of firing. The impression of killing somebody was awful, but in this war they are opposing no human, no living beings, just soulless machines. They feel no pain, no guilt, no mercy, they are just killing for no reason. She remembered basic training and shooting exercises. She took pose and aimed a point on the opposite wall.

A soft moan

Sam turned left. Did she hear something? The bay was empty, no one was here, or not? She carefully put away the gun and tried to sneak in course of the strange noise. Someone must hide behind the shuttle on the left. Sam draw closer to the source, soft-footed. In the dark corner at the end of ramp she caught sight of three persons. To be undiscovered, she took position at the back of the forward end of shuttle. She never was a peeper, but now she was curious. Upon closer examination she recognized those, who were involved. Gabriella Daniels and both Commanders. The engineer was pushed against the wall. Jane's hands nestled under her blouse, while Jennifer kneeled in front of her, fumbling around her belt. Sam couldn't decide to leave or to stay. She traced the action, spell bounded. Jane kissed the engineer appreciatively and opened the buttons of her tunic. Gabriella enjoyed with a soft moan. Meanwhile Jennifer finished the belt and lowered her pants. Sam could see that Gabriella wore red panties. Jennifer was delighted by the view and started to lick the insides of her upper leg. Gabriella breathed harder. Jane hold her chin firmly with one hand and forced her to look into her eyes. "Do you like what my sister does?" She asked. Gabriella badly expired. Jane smiled and let her other hand push up the red bra. She slowly stroked one breast and repeated. "Tell me. Do you like what my sister does?" The engineer groaned, again. Jennifer stopped and lifted her head, waiting for an answer. Jane grinned down to her sister. They both enjoyed having power over the poor engineer.

Sam had followed the show with excitement. She knew she should leave, but she couldn't.

Gabriella shut her eyes and whispered. "Yes. I like it..." Jane answered with a smirk and dropped her mouth on the exposed breasts. She licked and sucked the nipple until Gabriella let out a whimper. "Oh yes...please." Jennifer sneered when she dropped a finger in the engineer's panties, just to reveal a dripping proof of arousal. She sucked the finger with joy, then she teared up the red wet panties and burned her head between her legs, licking the moisture of the engineer. Gabriella moaned with pleasure, placing both hands on Jennifer's head, but instantly, Jane took them away and ordered. "Don't touch her!" And fixed her wrists on the wall, to prevent the engineer from moving. Gabriella sighted in defeat. Jane caught her mouth with a demanding kiss while her pulse rate quickened, viewable. Jennifer hold her thighs firm when her lower body started to struggle...

Sam went back to reality when she realized, one of her own hands had made it's way down into her pants. She blushed on her arousal.

_I must go...now_

The turned and sneaked back, carefully. Steve hasn't returned, so she decided to join the lift and catch him upstairs. They better go somewhere else to continue their conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Citadel

Sam visited Liara for a short briefing. She didn't tell much, but gave her a modified omni-tool and special volume for downloading. She would get the coordinates when she arrive at Silversun Strip. Sam didn't question, she had packed her bag for the shooting course, hoping it wouldn't be too hard and too long, and waited eagerly for her 'mission'. Before leaving the ship she decided to visit Joker.

"Hey Sam. What's up? Going for combat?" Joker giggled when he saw her bag.

"Don't be silly, Piggy. I go for shooting exercise. What about you?"

"Me and EDI go to Purgatory, later. She needs some lessons in humanity. Want to join us?"

"A club? Do you think it's the right place for class and besides do you think nobody cares if EDI walks around? You'll get in trouble with C-Sec, certainly."

"No problem. I have a certificate of disability, because of my Vrolik syndrome and EDI is my robot-trained-nurse. Just in case of emergency, she has to stay by my side, wherever I go. Spectre order!" he grinned.

Sam could only roll her eyes. EDI looked more as a sexbot than a nurse, but Joker was happy, EDI's company seemed to benefit him. So the heck with it.

"Maybe I join you later. First I have to participate the course given by Major Alenko."

"Alenko hmm? Be careful. I don't like him. Two-faced guy..." Joker warned her.

"Well, yesterday I had a nice chat with him and although he saved me from the evil Commanders, one time. He is not bad at all. I have to reconsider my first opinion."

"I don't think so. He is concerned with his own interests."

"What do you mean?"

"On our mission to get Saren, back in the days, Alenko was running for commander Jenifer's ass like a fierce dog. He had big crush on her. He still has, I think. So enjoy the show. It's going to be fun."

"Oh. Did they...?"

"No no, they just made fun of him, but he never gave up. He is too stubborn. Maybe he was just a little jealous and saved you for his own sake."

"That's ridiculous. I don't have ambitions for both of them." Sam observed horrified.

"Don't bother him. He's in **love**... I bet he was the first one, volunteered on the request to become our new XO." Joker chuckled.

"Unlucky for me, I have an order to pass his final test, I hope there will be someone else with me... EDI?"

"Yes Samantha." The bot twist her head for face-face communication. It looked strange and Sam still needed some time to get used to her new platform.

"Who else has to take part in that course given by Alenko?" Sam asked.

"You are the only member of this crew, who is designated for participation." EDI declared.

"Oh ...that's bad...for me." Now Sam didn't feel like it.

Apparently EDI wanted to cheer her up, so the AI went on.

"Samantha, I have good news on survivors from Arturius Station. According to the latest reports, a small amount of personal was able to evacuate in escape capsules, including your former superior officer Lieutenant Commander Torne."

Sam screw up her face and didn't answer. Joker gave her a questioning look.

"Samantha, I expected you to delight on the information. My calculations in human behavior revealed a chance for a positive reaction to 87,3 percent."

Sam sighted. "It's another story, EDI. Don't ask. I should go, see you later."

Silversun Strip

Sam waited nervous in front of Castle Arcade for her next orders. What she was going to do, was not right. She was not trained for this and it was illegal but on the other hand, she wanted to become part of the team and show that she was quite useful. She may not be a great soldier but there a other things she was capable of. If this was helpful in any way to fight the reapers, no matter. Besides, it was a good opportunity to impress her commanders. Only to impress them, of course. A flash of memory from last evening entered her mind. Pictures of Gabriella Daniels moaning in pleasure.

_No..._

What she had seen was quite stimulating and hot, but she was ashamed on her reaction. She better forget about that, quickly.

_Focus on your task..._

It last 10 minutes until the beep of her new omni-tool announced an incoming message from Liara. It included coordinates and several codes. Her new target led her to a point at the end of the boulevard. As Sam turned the corner she spotted a hatch on the ground, locked with a code. Should she go downstairs? Carefully she looked over her back. There were no cameras and no people. No danger to be detected by scanners. She checked the tool, entering the codes for unlocking. The second one succeeded. The hatch opened and revealed a ladder. She slowly climbed down, closing the cover over her head. Down the end she reached a service tunnel. Low light, very dirty, a lot of forgotten stuff laid around. The area was abandoned. These tunnels would be used only by the keepers, so no reason to be afraid. The mark on her display showed her the way. She followed the corridor until she spot an old terminal. It was connected with a large number of conductions and still operating. She wondered if this would work. She used her tool to gain access to network. That was the easiest part. Entering the salarian database was something different, but Liara had sent her various codes. One of them allowed her to login as regular user. The generic information was easy available, but she was looking for the classified ones, which were blocked. To keep the firewalls occupied, she started a fake control program, she had prepared. It would pretend a usual fragmentation scan and give her admin rights on the system. The plan worked and created a firewall exception that opened a back door. Sam sighted, she was inside. Two minutes left until they could detect her. Now she had to hurry and find the designated data. Lucky, she knew what she was searching for. She started a search-algorithm and found an encrypted archive named Sur'kesh genetic research. That's it. She connected the volume and started downloading.

_Yes ...I can_

That was easy. She delighted on her success, but her joy was interrupted by a sound coming along the tunnel. Steady footsteps draw near. Tap..tap..tap...

A shadow on a ground, like a monster and Sam was shortly before screaming. She was alone, unarmed and a poor specialist. At once, this mission had become dangerous.

She hold her breath and her heart stood still, when a keeper come in view. It didn't react to her presence or what she was doing down there. It just walked by, while Sam watched stunned in shock, mouth open and gazed on the slow movement. When it disappeared in the next corridor, she went back to breathing. She drew her attention back to the terminal. Downloading complete, 10 seconds left. She quickly disconnected the storage and logged out.

_Now...the hell out of here_

…

Liara waited for her at the casino.

Sam sighted. "I hope nobody had seen me climbing off that tunnel."

"Don't worry. I arranged distraction. The power supply went offline and C-Sec was focused on sending their personal up to the embassies." The asari explained.

"Oh...OK."

"Did you succeed?"

"Yes, my intrusion was not noticed. I got all information, but its encrypted." Sam replied.

"Very good, Samantha. Give me the volume and now go for your shooting course. We'll see later."

"What about your omni-tool?"

"It's yours now. As a present or a reward." Liara smiled and left.

She should ask about her job again. Having the information and codes for sealed areas on Citadel and having the opportunity to sabotage power supply was not normal range of influence for an ordinary information broker. The gift was nice. The new omni-tool had more memory, higher prevalence rate and was modified for lock picking and hacking. Useful toy, indeed, and as a present, very nice. She loved getting gifts. So she did well and could go for the next point on her to do list. Shooting lessons with the Major.

…

When she arrived the shooting range, Major Alenko already waited inside.

"Traynor, you are too late!" was his welcome.

"I'm sorry, I was delayed."

"Don't tell me excuses! Get your stuff and come now!" he ordered gruffly.

"Well, shouldn't I put on an armor?"

"No, you don't need it!" he decided.

She was glad she had her gloves along. The Major was in bad mood and this promised to be the opposite of fun. She followed behind his hurry steps to a prepared weapon desk. He had chosen a M-3 Predator, a pistol she knew from basic training and was capable of. A M-560 Hydra, assault rifle, she hadn't used before and a M-37 Falcon, very big and definitely not her cup of tea.

He took the predator first and loaded with a thermo clip.

"Before we start, show me your pose, Traynor!" he ordered.

Sam put on her gloves and advanced to the banister then placed herself in position she learned in basic training. That was easy.

"I see...Firing a gun needs more than shaking your ass." he commented.

"What?"

"Your feet are too close." He didn't show her, he kicked her feet with his boots to split, until they stand breadth across her shoulders.

"You need to stand solid." To demonstrate his statement, he took firm grip on her shoulder and pushed her forward. As Sam didn't expect it, she jostled against the banister, hurting her left knee, badly.

_Aua...Where is this going?_

Alenko shook his head in disbelief. "Traynor, what the fuck were you doing in basic training?" She sighted in pain, that was no simple course, that was drill training with an evil instructor. He gave her the pistol and Sam took it in both hands and raised her arms. She should take care.

"Traynor, it is not a handbag, it's a **weapon**! Firm grip!" he shouted.

She didn't know what was wrong with her posture. Unsure, she looked to the right, waiting for another instruction, but he stroke her elbows with his palm and that hurt, too. No gentleness in his motions.

"Eyes front! Your arms are too high, how do want to hit a target?" she lowered them until Alenko was satisfied. He examined her side, checking her upright pose. "Push your ass forward! Less tension on your arms, don't push through, they have to be bent." She did as he said, hoping it would be right. He nodded in confirm.

"Now fire!"

Peng! The round didn't hit the target.

"You closed your eye. Don't do it. Keep both open! Again."

Peng! The same happened, no strike.

Sam really tried to implement his orders, but the fact that he was not going to make it easy for her, made her more nervous. How could she pass the test, if he start like this. Last time she went for shooting was at the annual verification course for military basic staff. And she she did it because she had to. Her outcomes had been rather underwhelming.

"Very bad, Traynor. Have you ever learned anything about breath control when firing?"

"Well, I can't remember..." she better admitted.

"If you breath, when pushing the trigger, your chest raises and lowers. Your body is in motion, that makes it impossible to hit your target."

"OK..." That made sense to her. She didn't focus on her respiration, she was more busy with thinking about the consequences in firing a bullet.

"First breathe normal, then you exhale, hold it, aim your target, fix it and push the trigger. Got it?"

"Yes sir." She nodded.

"Do it again."

Peng! This one hit the target. Thank God!

"Again!" he shouted.

She fired about 50 rounds, 15 endless minutes without being interrupted by the Major, then he went to the control board and checked the hit list.

"Traynor, not good enough... We try another weapon..tzz..." he announced.

He went to desk and prepared the Falcon. Sam was afraid of this one, she had no experience with other guns, than with those, which were used for standard and the Major had decided to skip the introduction. He handled over the rifle with a smile. Sam took it with mixed feelings. She had to try and waited until he deferred the new target backwards on 200 meters.

"Go on, Traynor!" he said.

Sam brought the rifle in position and concentrated on her breathe. She realized it was heavy and definite more unhandy, but this time she would do it right, from the beginning. A few seconds on focusing and she hit the trigger.

Bang!

A sharp pain hit her shoulder when the kick from the rifle stroke hard back. She winced in pain. This would become a contusion.

"Don't forget to place the butt stock tight in your shoulder. This one has more recoil." Alenko explained after she was already hurt.

_Prick...fucker..._

"Whats up, Traynor? Can't stand it?" he was amused and smirked at her.

Oh no. She wouldn't give up. She tried again, this time pressing the stock deep in her shoulder and ignoring the ache. Wearing an armor would have been better, but he had told her she wouldn't need to, of course.

Bang!

This one was more successful, but the pain was so fucking hurting and it won't become better by continuing to fire. She took a deep breathe, trying to forget about her stricken knee and her shoulder. She didn't want to fail, after she had done her first task early that day so well. Failing meant trouble and would confirm the prejudice of a weak, helpless specialist. Alenko wanted her to suffer, that was clear, but the occasion for his special treatment was vague. Her courage misled her to ask him directly.

"Major..Sir? Do we have a problem?" she carefully asked.

"I don't know, Traynor. Tell me..." was his grumpy answer.

"I don't know..."

"Good...go on...Shoot!" he pointed back to target.

Bang!

The same procedure as before, she had to fire an amount of shots and Alenko went to the board, just to tell her she failed.

"Well Traynor, this was a little better, but although not good enough..tzzzz."

He got the Hydra and offered. "Last chance. Try the Hydra and keep focused **close** on iron sight."

This one was the heaviest one. Additional to pain, her arms had become weak. Holding the weapons and firing the whole time exacted its toll. She was no muscled sporting ace. Her arms were thin and trained for dealing with computers. Tomorrow she would have the worst muscle hangover in her whole life, additionally.

Bang!

Sam screamed in pain, dropping the weapon down. The power of recoil had hit her right eye, badly. She sat down, tears left her eyes. She couldn't see right, her vision was blurred and the pain hurt. It was too bad, no chance to go on.

"Oh, I guess we must abort now. Sorry you didn't pass the test. I have to tell the commanders." he told her with pleased voice.

_Son of a bitch _

"Too bad, you're pretty face got a flaw...but don't cry, please. Take it as a **soldier**!"

She felt miserable. In her mind she cursed him a bastard. What was his problem? She had done nothing to deserve this.

"We are finished here. I bring back the weapons and you report back to ship. Dismissed, Specialist!" were his last words.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After the miserable course of events, Sam whipped away her tears and stood up. She had thought about her encounter with Alenko and made a decision. This would be the last time, anybody treat her this way. No more. She was no toy to be pushed around and this has to finish right now. First she had to take care of her injuries, then she would work things out.

She went back to ship and visited med bay for checkup.

"Oh my dear, what happened to you?" An older woman with gray hair looked at her with concern. Sam expected to meet the ordinary medic, but this face was new. The woman wore an alliance medical doctor uniform and Sam wondered.

_Oh... we have a real doc now? _

"I'm Doctor Chakwas. The former medical officer of this ship." She explained herself.

Sam nodded, she had read about her. The doctor was a member of the collector mission. A passionate surgeon with lots of experience, and predestined to serve on a war ship. Another member of the old gang. She made a sympathetic impression, very friendly, caring and trustful.

"Sit down. Let me see..." she softly said and pointed behind.

Sam took seat on the examination table and Chakwas started to scan with her tool.

"Will you tell me, what happened? And by the way, what is your name?" she asked with smooth voice.

"Samantha Traynor... It was an accident on shooting range. I didn't concentrate." Sam wouldn't wail and snitch like a baby, she would take it and pay back, when the time is right. Alenko would get the shock of his life.

Chakwas finished her examination. "Your knee has a light distortion and your shoulder is bruised. I give you medigel and a support bandage for your shoulder. Your eye is not injured, but swollen, cooling and pain killers will do but your black eye will last a few days."

Sam nodded in confirmation.

"Are you sure, you won't tell, dear? As you are a member of this crew, I have to write a report on this." Chakwas asked again with a kind of maternal care.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, doc."

...

"Ah Samantha you're back. I started..." Liara stopped in sentence when she spot her black eye. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I just need more exercise in shooting." She answered.

"Does it have anything to do with Alenko?" The asari suspicious rose an eyebrow.

"Of course, not." She wouldn't tell the asari, she would tell Joker, later.

"As you say... ." Liara didn't believe her, that was obvious, but she carried it off, well.

"...I started the encoding of your data. It seems to be a very useful, but I have to wait until its complete, to be sure."

Now it was time to get to know why she had to do the job and Sam asked. "Can you reveal, what this is all about?"

"You will get to know tomorrow.. but you did well." Liara smiled.

She left Liara's office and went direct to the kitchen, she needed some tea. The area was empty and silence filled the room. She made herself a cup and sat down at table. A snip on tea and she relaxed for a few seconds until...

"**Traynor!**" Jennifer's voice barked.

_Oh no...You are not going to bother me...now_

The commander stood behind her chair. Sam dropped the cup, got up and faced her superior with angry face. "**What is it, commander?**"

Jennifer was baffled at her reaction, staring at her black eye for a moment then spoke again. "Äh... The Major said, you didn't pass the test and..."

"Yes, he was right." Sam started and didn't let Jennifer finish her statement."I behaved stupidly. I need more **hard **exercise in shooting and handling a gun to become a **real marine.** You will tell me that I'm going to have a special course with you and this would be **fine**, commander."

Jennifer responded with a dumbfounded face. "..Yes.."

"Is there anything else or can I finish my tea, because I'm still off duty, **Ma'am**." Sam admitted with loud voice.

"**Commander!**" Chakwas shouted, standing between the entrance of medbay.

Jennifer was still confused on Sam's strong performance, but Chakwas voice engaged her attention, she bandied looks with the medical officer and as the older woman rose her brows to demonstrate the urgency of her matter, she finally let go of Sam and went for the doctor. They both vanished behind closed doors and a moment later the windows froze.

Sam took her cup and left to see Joker...

...

After finishing her bad story, Joker shook his head. "I knew something was wrong with that guy. You should tell the commanders. This is not right."

"No, I'm not going to snitch. And keep your mouth shut. You too, EDI."

"EDI is not good at keeping it private." Joker admitted.

"Samantha, my comprehension on human behavior revealed a misconduct of a superior officer according to military provisions, furthermore that instruction impinges against safety regulations in weapon drill training. To go through the proper channels you have to submit an official objection to your commanding officer." EDI explained.

"No EDI. He didn't harm me physically. If I do so, I remain a wuss. If you are going to tell, It would seem that I'm a helpless baby who cannot speak for itself. Don't do it. I can defend my ass, **myself**."

"Is that your wish, Samantha?" EDI requested.

"Yes it it. Keep it classified. A secret between friends." Sam blinked with her healthy eye, twice.

"Very well. A secret between friends. I have to investigate on that. Does it means, we have a friendship?"

"Yes, EDI. We have." Sam smiled on her latest statement.

"Jeff, what relationship do we have?" EDI turned to Joker.

"Well, you are my AI..." he started perplexed."You keep my morale up, assist in flying the ship..."

"To human standards, the visit at Purgatory match the human idea of a 'date'. This approach is common to start a romantic relationship." The AI determined.

"Ah..." Joker blushed.

Sam broke into laughter. "Yea EDI, you should investigate on that...and ask him about sexbots..." Her good mood was back.

…

When Jane returned, she was in company of that krogan warload, Urdnot Wrex. Sam had to admit they looked bigger and more dangerous than on pictures. The huge form next to the commander, made her initial compassion for the krogan race destroyed. It stepped loud and uncouth through the CIC and tried to intimidate every crew member in its way. She was happy that she was with Joker and waited until the disparate pair vanished to the war room. She checked the area, the Major wasn't around, too. She had no desire to meet him after the course of things. So she went relaxed downstairs and allowed herself a nice shower before joining her sleeping pod.

The next morning...

Alenko had a black eye.

Sam watched him with joy. When they have been called to the war room, she saw him first time, since their encounter. No idea how he got it, but he deserved it, she felt a gree on his damage. Her shoulder was better that day, she won't need the bandage anymore and the medigel did a good job on her knee. The muscle-hangover was passable, thanks to Chakwas pills.

The crew gathered around the holographic display of a facility, Sam recognized as the one on Sur'Kesh. The primarc, Wrex and both Commanders waited to begin the briefing. Sam wondered why she has been ordered there. Normally only the participating squad members attend the tactical discussion and that were as usual James, Liara, Alenko, and Garrus. EDI and herself were new guests. She knew that the AI would be given the chance to prove her profit in assisting the team on ground, but she didn't belong there. With tense emotions she awaited the following.

Jane started. "The next mission lead us to Sur'Kesh. The salarians hold krogan hostages in that research facility and also hide a cure for genophage."

_That's the reason for Urdnot Wrex attendance_

"We split into two teams for the mission. Team Red lead by myself, including Wrex, Alenko and EDI. Team Black is lead by my sister with Liara, Garrus, Vega and Traynor."

_Traynor?...That is a joke...it must be a joke._

"Commander, we should change my position with T`Soni for tactical reason." Alenko suggested.

"**No,** we won't, Major! It's **out** of the question!" Jennifer directly shoot back.

For a moment silence filled the war room and Jane fixed Alenko's face with an iron glance then she went on.

"We will approach the target from two directions. Each team will dropped by shuttle at a safe distance and made its way to the default coordinates."

Sam was afraid. Was this the reason for her shooting course? Infiltrating a salarian research facility? They must be kidding. Being useful is nice, but going on real mission, facing actual combat is out of her league.

Jennifer explained. "Team Black will infiltrate from west into communication center, to deactivate all comm, to make sure no request for support leaves the base. After that, we will fight our way to the main server, located three levels downstairs and back up all data, before the salarians can activate the self destruct-system, delete or destroy the information." Jennifer pointed at special area on the plan.

Jane continued. "Team Red will enter through a back entrance heading to the laboratory, first-line level, we free the hostages and as main target recover the cure." The marked target blinked red on display. "There will be no captives or witnesses. Kill every salarian you spot."

Urdnot Wrex smiled at her last comment, the krogans hate the salarians, of course.

"Watch out. According to our information the base is guarded by STG and tightly controlled with cameras and scanners. Team Black has to hurry and cut off all comm. When the mission is accomplished, Major Alenko will blow the whole facility to hell."

"Any questions?" Jennifer scowled around.

Of course, Sam had a lot of questions, but she didn't ask.

"Good. Go and prepare. Mission starts in 10 hours. Traynor, go for Cortez and fit your new armor. **Dismissed!**"

_Armor?_

"I join you." Liara said.

When the crew left the war room, Jane asked. "Traynor?" She leered at Sam's face. "Did you enjoy the show in shuttle bay?"

Sam blushed in embarrassment, her eyes frozen.

_Shit..How can you know..._

"I don't know what you are talking about." she quickly said and headed of, walking to exit.

…

When they went for the elevator, they had to share with Alenko. He didn't say a word or even looked on both. Just a featureless face, starring at the wall. He left on Deck 3 and Sam still gazed on his black eye when he stepped out.

Liara solved the riddle. "Samantha, it's obvious what happened on shooting range. Your injuries are the result of not wearing an armor and not being introduced in the handling of the weapons. That's a breach of security."

Sam looked in surprise.

"Chakwas had to report on your status. I know, the Commanders know and Alenko **felt** that they know."

The lift stopped on Deck 5.

"I don't know **what** problem he has with me." Sam sighted while they walked forward.

"He is jealous about you. You have their attention. That's the problem." This time the asari was willing to reveal about the past. "On former Normandy, when we had dealt with the prothean beacon and tried to understand the visions Jane received, I spent a lot of time upstairs in their cabin. We melt our minds to exchange the pictures, nothing else, but Alenko was jealous, believing we would have sex or other crazy things."

"He doesn't like any alien as well, right?"

"Yes. He had an aversion to all of us, the non-human crew members."

"Did he hurt you?" Sam demanded.

"No, but he tried a lot of malicious things. Unfortunately he wasn't caught by doing it. Jane gave him a clear order and then things went better."

"If he did so in the past, why did they allow him to return on ship?" Sam asked.

"He wasn't first choice. When we arrived Citadel, the Alliance Command was absolutely confused and overwhelmed by the new situation. He was the only one, available at that time and of course, he wanted to."

"Joker said he had a crush on Commander Jennifer."

"He still has, remember that scene in war room, before. And he is watching like a hawk when the elevator moves upstairs."

"Hmm. The Commanders seem to be pretty close. Do you know..." Sam asked to satisfy her curiosity.

"If you do some research on extranet on their history, you'll find out that they were the only survivors of a batarian slavers raid. They had seen how their whole family was slaughtered and violated. They only had each other to trust." She finished the gossip. "Now let's focus on the mission and get your new armor."

Steve had prepared a blue standard alliance armor, modified with amplified shields. Sam had to strip to fit and although Steve was gay and Liara no man, she felt uncomfortable in disrobing. She did and remained in her underwear, she blushed when she noticed the asari took a deeper look on her body. Steve handed the different parts of the blue armor and helped her to fix it right. When it was fully buckled on, she did a few steps and checked out the feeling in movement. The experience was good, it fit like wax and Sam felt protected. With that armor, she could survive that mission, maybe. She should hide and take shelter. That's the right tactic. Liara smiled and asked. "Do you have your new omni-tool?"

"Yes, right here, why?"

"It is direct connected to the armor. The armor itself is modified for data exchange and storage of large bulk of data. With your tool, you can hack any terminal and the armor will save the data." Liara explained.

Now she knew exactly what they expect from her. She should cripple all communication then crack the main server and storage the information.

"You know what you have to do?" Liara gave her a questioning look.

"Yes." Sam nodded. "I only hope, I will live long enough..."

"Don't worry. You are not alone and Garrus has order to take care of you."

James came along with a predator. "You get this one, Lord of comms. You get along with that?" he asked.

"Yes. I can handle that pistol." She thought so.

Liara sensed her unsureness and put her hand softly on her shoulder."You can do it. Have trust in yourself and your abilities."

…

Sam entered the shuttle with mixed feelings, wearing her new armor didn't make her feel better.

Garrus offered his arm in gallant manner. "Mylady, I'm your guardian for this ride."

"Casanova, stop flirting!" Jennifer ordered.

"Vacarian, no chance. You're in the wrong team." James admitted.

Sam was annoyed on his comment, Jennifer shot her an amused smile.

Liara went to her rescue. "Garrus is a gentleman. Maybe someone should cut a slice off his behavior." she smiled at the turian, who answered with a nod.

"Yeah..bla bla..bla." James answered.

"Enough Kids, concentrate! We have a mission." Jennifer called them to order and went to join Cortez in cockpit.

Sam closed her eyes and breathed deeply. This would be a nice side trip.

_I hope this will be over soon_

They waited until Cortez dropped at the safe location. When he left, the group form into a squad column and came to the ready. Jennifer took lead, followed by James, Garrus, Sam and Liara as rearguard. "Watch out for observation posts!" Jennifer ordered. Sam felt uneasy, they were in a jungle, heavily vegetated with huge trees, that made it impossible to see anything.

"RED, we are moving! Arrive expected in 20." The commander reported on radio.

They had a short time line. The success of that mission depended on their quick proceed and the moment of surprise. Team Red would wait until they get the 'Go' from Jennifer. Sam still felt that she doesn't belong there, the thicket around appeared threatening and her pulse raised up more with every step.

They stopped when Jennifer lift her fist and pointed to the left. Sam could hear a whisper. "Observation point." Liara explained. Sam didn't see it. The group crouched down and Jennifer put her finger on her mouth to indicate silence. She gave Liara and Garrus a hand signal to observe the periphery, while she went forward with James to investigate the situation. Sam did nothing, just watching around and waiting for the first shot.

_Fuck...We haven't arrived the base yet_

Two minutes later the commander crept back to their position and rose 4 fingers to reveal the number of enemies. James has positioned himself 25 meters ahead, monitoring the scene. Jennifer whispered. "Be quiet. We sneak past. Wait for Vega's signal. Garrus, you first." The turian nodded and watched for James sign. When he waved his hand, the turian went fast, but silent to his position and take shelter. "Traynor, you're next." the commander decided. Sam rose nervous, her glance fixed on James. She started running on his signal and tried to be as soundless as possible, but at the middle of the distance she tread on a branch... a loud ... 'Crack'...

Sam instantly froze in motion...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam was afraid, because of her carelessness, she endangered the group and put the whole mission at risk. When they were discovered by the recon troops, they would alert the facility, but this wouldn't matter, probably she was going to die in a few seconds. She stood motionless and looked guilty to her commander, expecting the worst.

Jennifer contorted her face, she pointed to the left and Garrus and Liara disappeared in the full thicket. She herself move forward until she was 3 meters away from Sam and waited at knife point, still hiding behind a shrub. Her face was focused on the incoming footstep, her grip firm at her serrated knife. Sam silent watched when James sneaked to the left and waited in immediate proximity. She did nothing, cause she didn't know what to do. Jennifer rose her finger again to order silence and seconds passed, they seemed like eternity for Sam, she still didn't move. She was afraid to die. The report would tell:

_'Poor comm specialist killed in action on her first mission',... great. _

The green wall slided and two salarian confronted Sam, watching her in surprise. Apparently they had expect something else, no small specialist in alliance armor, frightened to death. For a moment they were distracted by her performance. Sam opened her mouth, as she saw James creeping behind the first one, grasping his head brutally and spinning it until his neck broke and the inanimate body dropped down. It last only 2 seconds. The other salarian reacted quickly and targeted Sam raising his gun, but before he was able to do anything, Jennifer jumped from her position and unemotional cut his throat, with lightning speed. Blood flew, when he wheezed his last breaths, his eyes starred on her then he finally dropped down, too. Jennifer cleaned her knife on the pants of the dead body and plugged the weapon back in its scabbard. Sam watched in fear, she was shattered by the savagery of killing, they did it with keeping a straight face, no signs of regret and they acted like well trained machines, killing in that way was just an ordinary thing.

Liara and Garrus came back, announcing. "The area is clean." They had dealt with the rest of their enemies without any noise. The commander took note of and turned back to Sam. She realized, she was the only one in this group, who was not a trained killer, just a weak specialist, she anticipated to be slapped or hit for making such a stupid mistake. Jennifer was angry and rose a finger, starting to speak, but Liara draw her aside and talked insistently to her. She seemed to reassure the commander, Jennifer nodded. One last angry glance at her and she stepped forward. "Hurry, we don't have time!"

The group actuate, again. "Don't worry." Garrus said. Sam dropped her face in shame, she acted like a rookie, she was too stupid to sneak. She felt bad by disappointing the simplest expectations. Lucky they solved the problem but what would happen when they arrive the facility, above all?

...

10 minutes later, they reached the target without any barriers. Sam, Garrus and Liara waited in cover, while the commander and James climbed on the gallery to take out possible enemies.

"The coast is clear. Let's move." Liara said. They followed and spot 3 dead salarian. James dispersed the corpses and the commander pointed to the entrance. They went on and faced a back door, locked. Sam stepped forward, activating her new tool, the rest of the group remained in observation pose. She only needed 4 seconds to open that door, thanks to her new tool and her talented skills. The entrance slided and she went aside, letting the others proceed into the building.

"You're faster than Shepard" Garrus admitted.

"That's right, indeed." James appreciative added.

"Shut up, kids!" Jennifer responded and used her comm. "RED, the iceman arrived."

Before they went on, Garrus spoke to Sam. "When we are under fire, stay behind and get covered. If necessary, use your gun, but don't shoot my ass." he joked. Sam bowed in response. Of course, she would take shelter, that's first thing she would do, nothing else. They carefully moved forward, avoiding any contact or noise. Based on Sam's stolen data, they could evade most of the main scanners and knew all camera positions. A few ones, they had to hack and freeze, but it didn't turn out to be a problem, as Sam worked fast and reliable. She concentrated and tried hard to retrieve her error, before.

Finally they arrived at the first goal.

"RED, we turn off TV, now!" Jennifer reported before the door opened and James threw a cluster grenade into the comm center. All present staff flow up, Jennifer, James and Liara rushed inside to use the moment of surprise. They opened fire and took up position behind the desks. While Garrus and Sam waited outside for command to proceed. Sam crouched next to the door and heard the screams and gunfire. Panic rose inside of her, this was real combat, now.

Some of the salarians, who survived the first strike, started to defend with the weapons they carried. Mostly pistols that were inferior to the weapons of the squad, but two enemies seemed to be members of STG, as they made a hard stand, fighting back relentless. "Vega, use your Carnage on that fucking bastard to the left." Jennifer barked. "Garrus, get inside and lock that door! I lay covering fire." The turian made eye contact with Sam and started running. He shoved her to the next terminal for shelter, before he closed the door behind and fired on the locking mechanism then joined her. "Traynor now! Disable network!" Jennifer shouted, while still firing at the STG agent on the right. Liara and James were dealing with the left one. Sam blocked out the battle sounds and started. She shouldn't worry, Garrus was on her side, protecting her, this assurance helped her to calm down and concentrate on her task.

In the meantime, the door at the other end of center opened and reinforcement troops entered. A grenade flow next to Sam's terminal. "Get down!" Garrus screamed and pushed her down. An explosion rocked the room and dust fell from the blanket. For some seconds she lost sight then took a look on herself and breathed deeply when she realized her armor functioned well. No damage.

_Thanks to the goddess_

Garrus crouched to her right and got ready his sniper rifle to assist the others. Both STG agents had been taken out. Liara and Jennifer moved forward and James dropped another grenade to remaining troops. Garrus killed two of them with accurate head shots. Six enemies left. Meanwhile, Sam had gained access to network and worked on shutting down the satellite telemetry. She could deactivate all communication in the facility and finally sabotage the satellite dish for long range communication. The base was cut of all network. No request for assistance had left the center. Sam relaxed, first part was managed and her attention went back to combat in front of her. "Commander, it is done." she shouted with loud voice. Jennifer responded. "Fine Traynor. Keep your ass, down!" Sam watched the action in safe distance. Liara used her biotics to weaken the shields of the opponents, while James and Jennifer fired merciless at their targets. Garrus caught another with a fine shot. One by one fell to ground and after the last died, silence filled the room.

"Garrus, set a bombshell! The rest, proceed!" Jennifer ordered. The turian fixed a time fuse on the explosive charge and moved to exit. They left communication center heading carefully to the lift to reach the next objective. They spotted no enemy on their way, probably the forces were occupied on another hot spot. The commander pushed the call button and leaned casually on the wall.

Boooom! …...Booooom!...Boooom!

They heard several big explosions from the other end of the facility.

"Your sister seems to have fun in blowing things up." Liara noticed. Jennifer smiled with pride. "Yeah, ...she loves to..." and rolled her eyes with joy. Garrus laughed. "Some things never change..." Sam could only shake her head, the Shepards were really freaky. James looked at her for a few seconds and asked. "What about you, Lord of comms?" Now everybody looked at her.

_Why is this bloody lift so slow?_

"I'm fine." she answered. It was a lie, she was still nervous and her mind was busy in dealing with the dead bodies they left behind, but she forced a weak smile.

"She tasted blood." Garrus said and slapped her back.

"Well, we have to work on her sneaking discipline. She had done better yet, another time." Jennifer leered at Sam, enjoying her following embarrassment.

_Don't blush...I wish I would not have gone to shuttle bay that evening_

Jennifer still hold a smug smile and Liara nudge her side. "I'm sure we can work on that, Shepard." and glanced sympathetic at Sam.

_How can they be eased in this situation?_

Boooom!

Another explosion. The communication center would be ash by now.

...Beep...

The lift arrived and when it opened they spotted two salarian. They wore lab coats, no weapons and were obviously frighten and helpless. One spoke with shakily voice. "Please, we are unarmed. We are just scientist..."

_No, she won't..._

But she did. Jennifer fired her rifle until both sank to the floor and commanded. "Vega, clear that mud!" Nobody said a word. James threw the bodies out of the lift and the group entered. The good mood was gone, when they went down.

...

The main server on third floor was lodged in a huge hangar, a main monitoring desk in its center. The room was unclear, about 30 electronic storage units were standing free around. "Spread out!" The commander ordered. Liara and James went to both sides and checked the periphery on enemies. Jennifer watchful moved through the room towards the main terminal. Garrus stand by Sam's side, his attention focused on a all possible danger. Sam had a look around, she spot no one inside the hangar, no sounds only the buzzing noise of the server. Maybe this part could happen without blood shedding. Liara and James made tactical signs for a clear area and the commander waved a hand to proceed. "Your turn, Traynor." she ordered.

Sam started her work, the main unit was protected by elaborate firewalls, but using her tool combined with writing a few command lines should do it. It was a matter of time. "Liara, Vega, position in front of lift. Watch out for any guests!" Jennifer shouted. Both moved quickly to their given places and got cover while Garrus stood guard next to Sam. Jennifer examined the hangar as radio turned on.

"BLACK, do you read?" Jane's voice asked.

"This is RED, over..." Jennifer responded.

"BLACK, what is your status?"

"Cracking server... Do you got the hostages?"

"Negative." Jane negated.

"Did you recover main target?"

"Negative."

"**Fuck!**" Jennifer cursed.

"Commander I'm inside!" Sam informed.

"RED, stand by..." Jennifer turned to Sam. "What do you have?"

"The complete research report on genophage...The data says, they had 5 test objects...krogan females...all were dying in the genetic experimentation process... They didn't finish the cure."

Jennifer thought a moment then said. "Download everything. Most important the latest results of genetic testing." She went back to comm.

"RED. We secure the latest research report. The cure is not finished. I repeat: the cure is **not finished**."

"**Shit!** ...Roger that. Rendezvous at meeting point in 15. Over and out!"

The sound of incoming lift made Sam nervous and she fearful glanced at the door. She crouch behind the console with Garrus on her side, feeling very uncomfortable. "Go on, everything will be fine. I watch your back, mylady." he encouraged her.

Peng!

A first bullet hit the desk. The lift had returned with six STG agents, heavily armed. The commander had rush forward and positioned behind one of the electronic storages. The agents used biotics and heavy weapons. Their intrusion had been noticed and alerted some security troops. They pressed forward, better protected with salarian special force armor. Liara and James were fighting back, but were repressed and had to withdraw. "**Fuck**. I hate those STG bastards!" Jennifer shouted in best cursing manner. Sam made an effort to accelerate things, but the amount of data was too large. "We can't go back by lift, we need another exit." Liara exclaimed while running back. James threw his remaining grenades and made a try to run for better shelter, when he was caught in a biotic field and hit by several rounds. He fell down groaning in pain. "Liara, Garrus I need covering fire!" Jennifer barked. Garrus rushed forward and supported Liara in keeping the agents busy. The commander jumped to Jame's position, grasped him on his collar and dragged his body behind a storage unit.

_Shit..._

Sam checked the plans of the facility to find another way out of the server room. She finally discovered an opportunity. "Commander. There is an exit behind us. A small service tunnel 500 meters. According to the plans it leads outside." She screamed. She hoped they would leave as soon as possible, but the data was still loading.

_Fuck...it last too long_

Jennifer sub served James injuries with medigel and asked him. "Can you move?". He moaned, but gave a yes. She nodded in response. "Traynor abort!" She faced to their turian member. "Garrus, take care of Vega!"

Sam checked on download status and twisted her head. "Commander, if I abort now, we won't get the information we need. I **have** to finish."

Jennifer glanced staggered at the specialist for a moment, then shouted. "Garrus, get Vega to the tunnel, **now**!" She took her rifle, firing at the agents to give Garrus time. "Liara, you follow next!" she went on. "Traynor, how long?" Sam didn't know exactly the time, she had to assume. "I guess two minutes...?"

"I **hope** so..." Jennifer grinned back. To cause confusion, she dropped another grenade and Garrus caught Vega and ran in direction of the way out. They had to hurry, Liara and Garrus could kill two agents, but the rest was still fighting hard. She gave Liara a sign to concentrate fire on the nearest threat. The asari attacked with a Warp and Jennifer finished him with a volley of gunfire. They looked at each other and the commander nodded. Liara prepared for leaving, throw her grenades to Jennifer and waited until the commander opened fire, again, then jumped on her feet and ran away. Jennifer shot a burst of fire, withdrew to Sam's position and went back to oppose the salarians.

"Only you and me left, Traynor." Jennifer grinned broadly.

"Commander, to your left!" Sam screamed as she spot one agent, who had sneaked along, unnoticed by both of them, Sam hold her breath.

Jennifer pointed her rifle at him, but couldn't fire, she had to reload.

In reflex Sam took her pistol, aimed the agent and fired six times. The body fell to ground and she starred on her first kill.

_I killed somebody..._

Jennifer finished reloading and looked at her frozen face. "Traynor?" She waved her hand before her face, no reaction. "Traynor?...First kill?" Sam didn't respond.

When her omni-tool signalized the end of download with a beep, she reacted. The commander took her face in both hands, fixing her eyes and spoke in calm voice.

"Listen to me...When I shout 'Now', you will run and move your ass **ASAP** to exit. Do you understand?" Jennifer ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." Sam said with pale face.

"Good. Be ready." The commander turned back on their enemies and made sure the two last agents were occupied then shouted. "**Now!**"

Sam, having an sudden adrenalin flash, jumped and ran as fast as she can to the aperture in the wall behind. She entered a dark tunnel, only two meters high and thin enough for one person to walk through. She looked back, still hearing rifle fire. A few seconds later, Jennifer appeared, dropping a grenade at the entrance and pointed to move ahead. They ran until they heard an explosion closured the tunnel. No chance the salarians could chase them. Sam caught a breath. She could save all data and she was still alive, a miracle.

"Good job, Traynor!" Jennifer said but Sam didn't listen, she just walked forward.

The commander turned on radio.

"RED, this is BLACK, over?"

"BLACK what's up? We are waiting for you at the bus station." Jane joked.

"RED, we ate some ice cream on the hoof." Jennifer quipped.

"Fine. Hurry, the big baby wails to see Chakwas and Wrex is hungry."

"Copy that. Over and out."

They quickly moved ahead when the tunnel became lower and they had to crawl on all fours, but on its end Sam could see daylight.

_Wonderful_

Sam was happy, that they are shortly before reaching the end and getting back outside, but why has this to become awkward down the road. She sighted silent and knelt down starting to crawl and the commander followed behind her, watching her ass, of course.

"Nice ass, Traynor..." her voice said after moving onward some meters.

_No...she won't..._

Sam felt a hand on her butt, stroking smoothly.

_This can't be true..._

"**Commander!**" Sam yelled in disgust and moved faster.

"Traynor, you hold your ass fair in **my** face." She laughed.

...

When the shuttle lifted off, the facility burst with a loud bang. The squad was calm, talking about the mission. Vega's leg was dressed provisionally with a bandage but he made jokes with Major Alenko, his wounds couldn't be too bad. The commanders discussed the events with Liara and Wrex. Jane told, that they only came upon scientists when the team charged the laboratory. They met vehement resistance and finally discovered five dead krogan females in mortuary and no cure. Wrex was disappointed and furious about the salarians, believing they killed his female fellow species for nothing.

Sam was silent listening to their conversation, she felt surreal. Garrus registered her dejection and seated next to her.

"Hey babba. You are alright?"

"I don't know." She answered.

"That was your first mission and it's always something special, I know." he told her.

"I just didn't expect..." She tried to verbalize her thoughts.

"When I went for my first one, I was nervous, too. It's getting better. Don't worry, you did a good start."

_Start? This was just the beginning?_

"What do you mean?"

"Oh...Nothing... Ah look we are back." The shuttle was approaching Normandy. "We'll see at the debriefing." Garrus stood up.

...

30 minutes later the team gathered in war room, again. Jane announced. "We are returning to Citadel for now. Vega gets a full check up in hospital."

James was on medbay, Chakwas had assured his leg would heal fast and he could be ready for duty in one week, so no serious violation.

"The mission went different from planing, but it's not a total flop. Traynor had backup the salarian research data. We will analyze and work things out." Jane explained.

"We should take her along, more often. She unlocks the doors quicker than Shepard." Garrus suggested and slapped on her shoulder.

All attention went on Sam, but her gaze was still fixed on ground. She couldn't get the pictures out of her mind. The salarian agent, she had killed, caught her full concentration.

"She needs a shrink! I told you..." Alenko started to slander but Jennifer promptly cut in. "No she don't. Be careful, Major!" She gave him a saturnine look and Jane smiled in amusement.

"Next time, she comes with me, unlocking **my** doors." Jane decided.

That statement made Sam lift her head just to spot a grin from her commander.

"Samantha, we can talk later, if you like...?" Liara offered a smile and Sam nodded.

"Fine. Everybody go for post-processing, check your equipment! We'll see tomorrow at 0800. Dismissed!" Jane ordered.

All except for Liara, Wrex and the commanders left the room. Sam hurried and had a quick shower then disappeared in crew's chamber, she went directly to her sleeping pod.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Warning: If you have problems in dealing with sex between sisters, please don't finish the chapter!**

Her nightmares brought her back to the base on Sur`Kesh. The face of the salarian agent in server room filled her view and the last seconds of his killing happened in slow motion. She could see his face changing in process. First shot hit his arm and led to surprise... second went past and created relief... the third round rebounded on his shields and generated hope... the fourth went through his armor and caused pain... the fifth bullet mangled his abdomen and led to mortal fear... the last one was a head shot and his lips formed a soundless `Why` then the face blurred. This was bad enough, but the dream went on and she found herself caught in a loop of the scene in lift. The image of the two scientists, dropping to the ground after they were perforated in blaze of gunfire, repeated over and over again... The last replay altered and this time it wasn't Jennifer who fired, it was Sam, keeping a straight face when she finished the poor salarians...

She instantly woke up, breathing hard and feeling guilty.

_No...I'm not like that_

She quickly left her pod and went for bathroom. Cleaning her face with cold water soothed her a little, she faced her reflection in mirror, fixing her eyes.

_I'm not a killer_

Shaking her head, she decided to visit the kitchen, a tea would be nice. She didn't care about her casual look, wearing a short tank top and soft sweatpants with messy hair. No matter, at this time of night normally no one hangs around there. Sam made a tea and walked to the empty table.

Behind her back, Liara's office opened and the asari spotted her face with a smile and came along to join her.

"I thought you need some company." she seated next to Sam.

Sam liked to be alone, but maybe Liara's presence could comfort her and she had offered to talk in the war room, earlier. So why not a little distraction.

"Bad dreams? What is bothering you?" the asari asked.

"I killed that salarian agent." Sam explained her problem.

"I know, Jennifer told me."

"I never killed anybody, before." Sam admitted.

"What do you think, would have happened if you didn't fire?"

"He would have opened fire on us." Sam answered.

"See, you had no choice. And besides you both could be dead."

Sam thought about that argument, it was conclusive. In any case the agent would have fired.

"But, those salarian scientists in the lift. They were unarmed, no threat to us. Why did she kill them, so coldblooded?"

"Samantha, if she would had spared them, they have gone for weapons and return to oppose us. We were enemies." Liara explained.

"You think so?"

"Yes, if you don't kill them first, they kill you. I know it's hard to get along with the certainness of taking life, but this not the wonderful ideal world, this is war."

Liara stretched her hand to cover Sam's. ".. the strongest will survive, the weak will be eliminated. It's something like that. You only defend **your** right for living, and because of that you **have** the right to take a life."

What Liara told, made sense and was a logical conclusion, blocking out emotions and contemplating in factual manner led to the result of have doing the right thing.

"No feelings of guilt, Samantha. You will learn in process."

"In process?" Sam rose her brows.

"You will go for more missions. You did a good job at the base, especially in the main server room. The data you saved, was significant for us."

"But I'm not trained for..." she started to argue.

"Don't worry, the commanders will instruct you."

_Trained by the commanders...No_

"Your skills could be of incalculable value on mission. You reacted acute and considered, when you did your job and find an exit for us. And Garrus was right. You open a door and hack a terminal quicker than us, and that's not because of your new tool." Liara went on.

_No flattering..._

The prospect of being trained by the crazy sisters, to participate on dangerous ground missions more often was sucking, she was no infantry digger, she worked using her mind and fingertips, she doesn't belong to battlefield. Sam wouldn't allow them to transform a poor comm specialist into a bloody soldier, anyway it won't work out. Certainly there would be a position in Alliance Command, where she can be a desk jockey or something like that. She better file a petition for transfer.

She rose from her seat. "Thank you Liara, it's time for me to return to bed." She carted away the empty cup and left the baffled asari alone. "Samantha? Are you alright?" Liara called behind.

...

"Traynor, what the **fuck** is that?" Jane angrily shouted.

"It's a petition for transfer, Ma'am." Sam said in calm voice, remaining her coolness.

"**Are you shitting me?**" the commander barked, loudly and waved about her arms.

"No Ma'am." Sam replied, she had expected a bad reaction on her request, but Jane was freaking out. All personal in CIC stopped its work and looked at the galaxy map, silence fell.

"Is that your plan? Running away and hide yourself, like a **coward**?" she pointed her forefinger at Sam's chest and urged her backwards to her terminal.

_Great... she freaks out and everybody is watching_

"I think, I don't belong here, Ma'am." Sam still talked turkey with her commander. Her answer was the true for Sam, but Jane stiffly grasped her lower arm, pressing hard.

"Do you know, how much people would bend over backwards to be part of this crew?" She angry asked, then shot an evil glance around the CIC, which made everybody drop their heads down, returning to work.

Sam didn't know and she didn't care, her arm was aching by the firm grip of Jane's hand.

"You are **hurting** me, Ma'am." Sam announced reproachfully, loud enough that everybody around was looking curious and suspicious on their commander, again.

Jane let go of her arm, she knew that mistreatment of subordinates in front of witnesses, would be very stupid.

"Your place is here, on Normandy, if you like it or not." Jane decided. "Your petition is **rejected**!"

She turned around to the lift murmuring. "...Ungrateful... **bitch**!"

_Bitch...Me?...Oh no..._

Sam heard the last word, anger grew inside of her, now she was pissed off. Instantly she reversed and followed the commander inside the elevator, before the doors closed.

Jane looked in surprise, moving back a few steps when her specialist turned the tables.

"I'm not a bitch. **You are!**" Sam screamed furious. "Forcing me to do illegal stuff and sending me on dangerous missions I'm not trained for." Her face blushed on her temper and she started to oppose the commander. She had done everything they want, bare their silly stupid games and tasks, without questioning, but calling her a bitch was outrageous.

"**You** constrain me to kill. Do you want me to be happy and grateful about that?" she barked in rage.

Jane's mood had changed, she grinned on watching the specialist loosing her composure. The more the Commander grinned, the more angry Sam became. The specialist screamed and raved by hitting the redhead with all curses she could imagine.

When Jane's face formed a smile, she finally forgot about her good manners. "You are insane! Don't call **me** a bitch!" She slapped the commander's face hard, as she was beyond help.

_Oh fuck..._

That was a mistake, she couldn't loose self-control and hit her superior officer, she starred guilty on her counterpart.

_She is going to wallop me... _

Jane didn't respond, instead of that she jostled Sam against the wall, nailed her down. Unable to move, Sam met her gaze, which had changed from anger to amusement.

"Maybe I was wrong...Maybe you have some **fire** inside of you..." The commander smiled in low voice. Sam's body struggled against the weight of her superior, but she was too weak, she had no chance to free herself.

"**Don't** tell me you really want to leave. You belong here and you know." Jane dropped her head sniffing deeply on her scent, her nose softly touched the throat and Sam cursed herself when her hackles rose, she was trapped in an absurd situation, again.

Sam sighted and spoke clearly. "Commander, **don't**!"

Jane hoisted her face, pressing her leg in Sam's lap, both exchanged glances for a while. Sam realized a hunger in Jane's eyes, she felt fear and arousal, both mixed in a trill feeling. The commander pressed hard against her body, the green eyes pierced her, the air in lift became more hot, both breathed harder in the heat of moment.

_Don't make a mistake Sammy... _

Jane bit her lips. "Be on schedule for your shooting lessons, my sister doesn't like to wait." then she left.

…

When Sam returned to CIC, all members looked on her with compassion and she felt awkward. Everybody had seen the show, now gossip will start around the ship. She tried to carry it off well, but she failed and left her post irritated. Her transfer was off the cards, no chance. She asked herself, what she really wanted, not sure about anything at the moment. They were insane. At first they didn't want her to be here, now they won't let her leave. Crazy sniffing commander... Crazy world.

...

Back on Citadel - Shooting Range II

This time Sam had put on an armor, Jennifer insisted in keeping conditions of security, but nevertheless she expected another hard drill session, because of her petition for transfer.

"Whenever you go for shooting, you have to wear an armor, no matter what you instructor says. I protects you from any injuries and it gives you exercise in dealing with both stuff, armor and weapon, just like it is in real combat." Jennifer explained.

She had chosen different weapons than Alenko. Sam took a look on the selection and recognized the predator, a submachine gun and an assault rifle. The commander made ready the predator. "As you are familiar with this one, we start with it. Position!"

Sam placed herself, attempting to find the right pose with solid stand. She remembered to set her feet, shoulder width. Jennifer watched her efforts in amusement. "Stop Traynor!" She placed herself next to her and explained. "I know in basic training, some instructors train this pose, but it's wrong." Sam wondered. "The Major told me." she answered.

"The Major is dumb." Jennifer shortly shot back. "Look at me...You have to place yourself like this..." She led the way, by setting her left feet forward and lightly bend that knee. "Lift your weight on that knee and move your body ahead. Your tension has to be front to your enemy. This is more effective and more solid." Sam did as she was instructed, Jennifer checked her side and went to her back. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Move your scapulars up!" Another hand pushed her ass a little forward, after stroking it softly, Sam rolled her eyes, she would lie to herself, if she alleged it to feel unpleasant. Jennifer came back to her right, holding a smile. "Looks good...Fire!"

Peng!

Jennifer rose her hand to stop and directly checked the target. "Traynor, keep your pulse down. Forget about killing a human being. The reapers are machines. They show no mercy, they just destroy and slay you, if you are not fast enough."

Sam nodded and waited for command to continue. "You have to work on your breathe control. Go on!" The commander said.

"Yes Ma'am." Sam rose the pistol and fired one time, turning right at Jennifer to receive a confirm to go on. She did about 10 rounds, while Jennifer kept tabs on her then she interrupted again and went for control board.

"Hmm this try was better, but you are still too nervous." She turned to Sam. "When you fire your gun, you do because of defending and protecting yourself or a fellow soldier, nothing else." Sam followed the explanations attentive. She felt good this time on shooting range, obviously Jennifer didn't want to hurt or bother her, she acted like a professional instructor, a good instructor. And since they had started, she didn't shout or bark on her, that was positive, too. She fired until the commander decided it would be enough.

"OK, we switch now." Jennifer took the predator and returned to the table. She chose the submachine gun and this time Sam got an introduction. "This a M-9 Tempest, full-automatic, 50 rounds, very light and appropriate for your skills, it fits you best. Think of the recoil, so keep a firm grip." She handed over the gun. "Just take it and test the grip before you start." Sam obeyed and checked.

"Show me your pose!" Jennifer ordered and watched her, as Sam took exact same position like she had before with the pistol. The commander grinned. "Oh no, the correct pose for this one is different. I'll show you." She placed herself behind Sam, pressing her body against her back, the head leaning forward, rested on the specialist right shoulder, her arms embraced her body to cover Sam's hands, holding the gun.

_Goddess...you are seriously horny_

"Move your hands back, nearer to your chest. This weapon has to be direct in front of your tits." The commander explained, by pressing her elbows on the breastplate and Sam was happy to have an armor this time. "Now shoot. And don't worry I support you. First time is always tricky." She added playfully then pressed her lap against Sam's bottom.

Sam tried to keep her control, the physical contact was reduced by wearing that armor, but the hell what was wrong with her? She felt the pleasurable presence of that fucking body and the touch was nice, as well. As she didn't fire, Jennifer started to caress her forehands with her thumbs.

_Goddess I hate you..._

She shouldn't like that, it was wrong, unprofessional and crazy. Jennifer whispered in her ear. "Don't be afraid of doing it. Don't be afraid of making mistakes. A millisecond decides on living or dying. Just shoot!" And finally she blow softly in Sam's ear.

Peng! Peng! Peng! Peng! Peng!...

A blushed Sam fired and fired on, while the commander was still holding her.

"I see you do better." A voice said. Both turned left to spot Jane, arms crossed and smiling in satisfaction. "A little help doesn't hurt anyone."

"You know, the rookies always need some special assistance." Jennifer smirked.

"Absolutely." Jane sneered back.

And Sam felt like an idiot, again. Jennifer let go of her. "You have to deal and practice with your weapon, to control it. Your handling will become better and your score will raise." She explained, back in her professional role as instructor. "We quit for now."

Both sisters changed looks. "Traynor, keep the fire **burning**. Dismissed!" Jane ordered.

...

Sam left the shooting range, being stressed of their crazy games, meanwhile she was used to be sexually harassed by both sister, but his time she had to cool down. She could go to Purgatory, certainly EDI and Joker will be there, having `lessons in humanity`. Alcohol, music and dancing sounds fine, maybe she should get drunk to blow off steam. She wouldn't need much and EDI could take care, she is not going to do any stupid things.

As she entered the club, she looked out for familiar faces, she wouldn't have to check on dance floor, the Flight Lieutenant won't dance. She spotted both on couch with Steve and Gabriella Daniels.

_Oh Gabriella, what a coincidence!_

"Look, the junior-marine is back." Steve joked when she settled down next to him.

"Hey Sam, how was your course, this time?" Joker asked.

"It was OK. Better..." Sam nodded, she knew he referred to her lessons with Alenko.

"Did the commander bother you?" Steve asked curious.

"No she was fine, acted like a good instructor. And today I even hit some targets."

"Did you improve your accuracy of fire?" EDI asked and focused her eyes on Sam.

"Yes.. I think so, but let's change topic. What are you doing? Lessons? Becoming more human?"

"We are talking about the commanders." Joker explained.

"Jeff has the opinion, that analyzing their actions and behavior reflects an extraordinary part of human comprehension." EDI explained. "Their aggressive sexual manner walks a fine line on general appropriateness."

"Yeah...They can be very intimidating." Gabriella caught the speaker's eye.

_Yes and you spread your legs..._

"She was target of obsession a few times, but I saved her." Steve proudly said, being the white knight.

_Well...You didn't succeed_

Sam kept a pokerface, not wanting to reveal about her presence that evening, she bowed assent and followed the executions attentive.

"They tried hard, but finally they gave up, when I made clear I won't do..." Gabriella told in dead earnest.

_Sure...You really believe yourself?_

"...then luckily they lost interest in me." she finished her fairy tale.

_Of course, __**after**__ they fucked you..._

"Jeff I don't understand, why this is an expressive example for inter human relations. Aggressive behavior is to be rejected and running afoul of human ideals." EDI's glimpse was still locked on Sam's face.

"It's hot, EDI. And fascinating, especially when they don't get what they want. Sam was steadfast and resisting when they tried, too." Joker babbled.

_I'm not a bloody whore..._

Gabriella shot her an admiring glance before she buried in thoughts, sucking on her drink.

"EDI, some people might like violence and this kind of approach...It's human..." Sam tried a neutral answer.

"What is your attitude about that course of action, Samantha? Do you prefer it?" EDI asked.

Everybody held on and looked at the AI. "EDI, what's wrong with you today? You are asking silly questions since we arrived here." Joker twisted his head.

"Samantha, if I offended you, I'm sorry. I'm collecting as much as possible data to understand human manner in sexual relationship." EDI defended her question.

"EDI, why didn't you ask me about what I prefer?" Joker sulkily shot at his AI.

"I had checked and analyzed your complete collection of porn. I have ascertain your exact preferences and strategies. Questions are not necessary."

Steve and Gabriella bust out laughing and Joker watched appalled on EDI. "Fine, we'll talk about it, later."

"EDI, to give you an answer...I don't like violence and this kind of chat-up. I prefer the nice way to get to know somebody..." Sam hoped this answer would end the annoying questions.

"I saw the scene in CIC this morning. The commander was freaking out, but you have been so cool." Joker changed the topic.

"Yeah, the whole ship talks about." Steve said.

_Fine...Now I'm the main gossip and tittle-tattle for the next weeks._

"The commanders are not used to be affronted. That's funny and certainly drives Commander Jane crazy..." Joker told amused.

"Hopefully, I have some rest from them in near future." Sam formed a weak smile.

"We'll see, but if you need a guardian..." Steve offered his help, but Sam knew it won't work, but she nodded in confirm.

"I try to keep myself clean." she wisecracked.

"In any event, Sam is reputable Lady." Steve smiled at her.

_Yes I am ... yet_

"And it's fine you remain on board." Steve winked twice. "We need more drinks, I go and get some." he left his place and went for the bar.

-o-

Captains Chamber – Normandy – at the same time

A path of clothing led from door to the huge bed, two naked sweaty bodies bustled on top. Jennifer lay prone, her sister above her, pressing herself against the other corpus. They watched EDI's video-live-feed from Purgatory with growing excitement. Jane called it the `Captains TV`, EDI's eyes reproduced the conversation of Normandy's crew in detail. The image of Sam's upper body filled out the projection completely.

"I want her." Jane said and sucked her sisters earlobe, playfully.

"Me, too." Jennifer grunted and dragged Jane's face to her mouth for an extensive french kiss.

Jane smiled and bussed the neck of her sister. "EDI, ask more questions!" She ordered, then let her hand slide down her twin's back and tenderly stroke the butt, before she slapped it one time. "Go on!" Jennifer horny moaned. Jane grinned and continued to move her ass, pumping the synthetic phallus deep inside her sister's pussy with passion. Jennifer groaned loudly and closed her eyes...

-o-

**Notes:**

**-o- is an exclusive look in captain's chamber**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Next day Sam went to shift a she spotted a new face entering the Normandy. The evening in Purgatory hasn't been too long. She didn't get drunk, the company of her 'friends' had been a good distraction and she found out, Gabby was a nice girl, too, apart from her activities in shuttle bay. She should go out with them, more often. For now she focused back on the newcomer, making her way through the CIC.

_Did they hire a whore?_

She looked stunned at the women coming along with handbag and suitcase. Brown long hair, wearing a permissive white skirt, high heels and rich lipstick. She looks like a whore from one of the exclusive establishments on Citadel.

The `Lady` walked cozy through the interior, curious looking around, while most of the present staff, primarily the men, watched her with joy. Sam examined carefully her face, she felt a familiar memory, she had seen this `Lady` before, but she couldn't remember.

"Specialist Traynor, report to medbay!" EDI announced.

She growled and went for lift, asking herself what Chakwas could want from her, now.

...

"You didn't return for check up after mission. I'm used to it from the commanders, but you have to come, especially when you have problems." Chakwas welcomed her.

"I don't have problems." Sam negotiated.

"Hey dear, don't be afraid, I'm not going to acknowledge you any psychological damage." She offered her a chair and Sam took seat.

"I heard about your petition and the appearance in CIC, yesterday." The doc told her.

Sam dropped her head in shame, why does everybody has to know.

Chakwas started to scan with her tool. "If you really want to leave this vessel, I could declare you to be not fit for duty. You get a temporary attestation, can leave immediately and after 1 month you'll be back in charge somewhere else without any remarks in your personal file. Or if you don't feel capable to go on mission, I can give you a sick note. The commander will be angry, but I have the final say..."

Sam thought about her offer, it was compelling and would solve a lot of problems, but on the other hand she didn't want to run away.

_Do I am a coward if I do so? Am I?_

"I think I can handle it... going on mission, I realized killing is necessary. That is not the problem..."

Chakwas became curious and didn't give up. "OK, then tell me what is the problem?"

_Should I tell her?_

"Samantha, whatever you tell will remain in this room. No matter what. Medical secrecy, don't be afraid."

Sam considered her options, what would happen if she tell her, she won't get in trouble, or not? Chakwas gave her a look of commiseration and she decided to tell.

"It's about the constantly advances of both commanders. I'm not a baby, I can defend and struggle, but it's getting annoying."

"Are you talking about sexual harassment?"

"Yes." She shouldn't reveal any specific details.

"Did you indicate your consent on that behavior in any way?" Chakwas asked objectively.

"**No! **Of course, **not**." Sam lied.

To be honest she should have been vehement expressing herself, when they started. If she would have made a clear point on that, maybe things would have gone different, but the events on shooting range and in the lift, yesterday, didn't make the situation better. If they didn't realize her arousal then they would be idiots. It was her own fault and she has to deal with it.

Chakwas opened a window at her tool and quickly wrote a message.

"I don't want any trouble and I won't write an official objection on that... I get along." Sam added.

The doc looked at her with concern, not agreeing with her opinion but finally accepted her decision. "I understand...but promise me, if there is anything to talk you'll come to me."

Sam nodded to confirm. In the background, the door opened and both commanders turned up at the doorstep.

"Chakwas pointed behind, her face transformed to a expressionless countenance. "**Sit down**, kids!"

She faced Sam and smiled. "Have a nice day, Samantha. We'll see later." then turned back to the 'kids'.

Sam dropped her face when she passed the twins and left quickly.

...

She was dealing with the galaxy map, incorporating the last updates as Jennifer approached. "Traynor, go for shuttle bay in two hours. You have an appointment for sparring with my sister." She said.

"Sparring?" Sam asked flabbergasted. "You need to improve your skills in close combat, as long as you are unwilling to use your weapon." the commander said with a devilish grin.

_Shit..._

"Yes Ma'am."

"Wear something nice...And Traynor... don't go **squealing**!" Jennifer finished and left.

...

She changed clothes to alliance sport dress. Jogging pants and T-shirt, no tank top or shorts, no exposing of her dark skin, secretly she hoped she looked boring and ugly. A small comfort was the location for that action, she thought herself. In shuttle bay normally a few people, inclusive Steve were around and she would not be alone with her crazy commander. She went down and left the lift with less enthusiasm, Jennifer had leaked that they knew about her conversation with Chakwas, no good initial situation for a workout.

"Traynor you are overdressed. You are going to sweat very much..." Jane said for greeting.

The commander wore red shorts and tank top with insignia of N7, exclusive collection. First time Sam could see the skin under the uniform. She considered carefully the noticeable scars on her shoulder, one distinctive ran from her left cleavage over the scapular to her blade bone, the rest was smaller and distributed on her upper body, but although succinct. That combined with the well-toned body made her look even more dangerous. The commander grinned when she realized her intimidating look. "For start, you need a warm up. 15 laps around the bay."

"15 laps?"

"Yeah, I said so. Is that a problem?" Jane tilted her head.

"No Ma'am..." and Sam started to jog in a sedate pace. Jane made herself comfortable on a box and clocked. When Sam passed her second time, Jane asked with a smug smile. "Traynor, how often do work out?" Sam didn't answer and ran on. The fourth round passed and Sam still was hopefully to make it without any problems. On the six she began to transpire and cursed herself for choosing the thicker version of alliance sport dress. Meanwhile Jane had got a bottle of water and slowly drank a sip as she ran by her seat. On the eight one, she realized that mental exercise and sex alone, didn't keep fit. When she hit the tenth, she tried to suppress her loud panting as she passed the commander. Jane bit an apple and grinned, certainly aware of Sam's trouble. Steve shot her an encouraged look when she fought with herself on the twelve one, while Jane watched amused her efforts to keep up the speed. On the second last she couldn't hide her agonizing face, she was blushed and sweating like a pig, the commander smiled and fumbled on her bottle of water, again. The last one was the hardest, but she she pulled herself together. She was out of breath and covered in sweat when she finished. She supported her hands on both knees and dropped her crimson head down. A bottle of water appeared in front of her eyes and Sam took it gratefully. "Fine Traynor, now you are warm, we can start to work on your combat skills!" Jane decided, while Sam drained the whole bottle in on sip. She had to accept that her body was nonathletic and she better had done any kind of sport, she was tired and dead by the legwork, what would come up next? Jane offered her a pair of gloves. "Boxing?" Sam's eyes became wide, she had hoped Jennifer made a joke when she mentioned sparring. She put on the gloves, gnashing her teeth. She didn't have experience in fistfight. Back in days, she always had been the one who was pelted by other kids on playground. "We don't have to work on your ability to sneak, as we both know you can do well if you want to." the commander explained, blinking her eye and positioned herself then clenched her fists. Sam was pissed off, being permanent reminded to that damn evening.

"Traynor...**hit me!**" Jane ordered.

Sam didn't want to punch, her muscles were weak and heavy, besides she fights with her mind and never stroke a punch in someone face.

"What's up?...You need motivation?... Tell me, who is the** bitch**?" Jane grinned and danced casual around.

Sam bit her lower lip, obviously Jane wanted to tease her, but she won't loose control this time. She lowered her fists to make clear she won't play this kind of game.

"Traynor what is better? Being a bitch or being a **squealer**?" Jane's eyes met her own.

_Oh what the fuck had Chakwas done?_

"Problems? Do you want me to call your mum?" Sam reached back to hit a first punch, but she was too slow. Jane ducked down and went on dancing.

"Oh the **fire** is back..." Jane smiled. Sam stroke another punch, but missed her commander, again. This was absurd and senseless, she would never hit her commander, as she was an untrained novice. What was the reason for this stupid farce. She didn't pay attention when Jane gave her a little shove and lost her balance. She staggered backwards and fell on ground, her shoulder absorbed the impact minimal and Sam let out a painful cry. "Ouch!..." She remained on her back, unable to move, a sharp pain, she couldn't breathe and wheezed desperately for oxygen, her face blushed on her fear to suffocate. Jane stopped her moves and knelt beside her. "Lift your arms!" She grasped her wrists and hold them up. Sam felt a little ease in her chest. "Relax...try to breathe slowly..." She pulled her torso in upright position and Sam heavenly wheezed on. After a few seconds past, her lungs loosened and she could feel the air filling her chest without pain, again. Jane stroked her back carefully. "...I'm sorry..." She admitted.

Sam brows rose in surprise, her eyes starred doubtfully on her superior. For the first time since she had met the crazy sisters, the commander apologized, that was definitely new.

"Go and see Chakwas, just to be on safe side." She ordered then averted her face and finally added in low voice. "We are not going to harm you. I promise..." then she left.

Sam eyes fixed her back until she vanished in lift, now she was totally confused. For a millisecond she caught herself thinking about getting involved with them, but she quickly suppressed that silly idea.

-o-

"Nice performance." Jennifer said and shut down the vision of `captains TV`.

"Did you enjoy?" Jane asked and went towards the desk to open a bottle of water.

"Yes ...but you hurt her..." Jennifer said.

"I know, I didn't want to..it just happened...sorry..." she sighted and took a deep sip from water.

"Hmm..."

"Any news from Hackett?" Jane changed topic when she settled down next to her sister.

"No, but he received another objection."

"What is it, this time?" Jane twisted her eyes.

"Improper conduct." Jennifer smiled.

"He is a creative one...We should tell the Major, we know."

"No, that's no fun...Let's focus on more important things." Jennifer responded playfully and pulled off Jane's sweaty top, sliding one finger over her abs with a smut grin. " You need a shower."

Jane smirked. "No objections."

-o-

Next morning Normandy left Citadel with unknown target. Sam and the other squad members received a message to participate a briefing at 09:00, two hours later. Sam hit the road at the designated time, curious about what's going on.

The war room filled with the ordinary staff, except for James and the turian primarc. Jane waited until everybody was ready and began. "We are arriving at Khandar point in 8 hours. Officially it's a colony outpost, but we know cerberus has a laboratory down there."

"Cerberus? What do you expect to find there? Why should we go there?" Alenko asked.

"**Shut up**, Major. I didn't ask for your opinion." Jane shot back and Alenko ran dry.

"After analyzing the data from salarian research, we know the cure can be finished, but we need someone special for the task." Liara explained.

"Mordin Solus, a salarian scientist." Jennifer added.

"A salarian? You want to give that in hands of a salarian? Shepard, you are kidding me?" Wrex was beside himself, he hit the handrail with his fist.

"He is the best for the job, he did research on it before. He is trust able, we know him." Jennifer crossed her arms, but Wrex wasn't convinced.

"Unfortunately he is a `guest` of cerberus down there, by now. So we pay them a nice visit." Jane went on holding a promising grin.

If Jane talks about a nice visit, she means shooting, killing and blowing things up, Sam reminded.

"As we are understaffed, cause of Vega's absence, we change the squad combination." Jane's remarks made Sam's concerns become true. "Team RED this time will be myself, Liara, Garrus and Traynor. Team BLACK consists of my sister, Wrex, EDI and Alenko."

Sam sighted, this time she has to `unlock` the doors for the redhead, of course.

The Major was satisfied and gave a crooked smile to Jennifer, no objection. Sam looked at him with aversion, he really had an obsession on the commander. She was glad she had not to deal with him anymore, since shooting range he kept away from her and whenever their paths met, he disappeared quickly. She wondered if he was given order to do so.

"We don't have much information about the area, so be attentive. Expect everything no less. The base will be small, but nevertheless troops will be on site." Jane added.

"We will drop down and see. The entrance is hidden somewhere in the electric utility. We infiltrate the power station, search for entry and check the basement. Main goal is the rescue of Mordin Solus, **alive**." Jennifer finished the explanation.

"Any questions? No...Fine...Go and prepare yourself!" Jane ordered.

...

The power station was located outside the colony, 7 miles away from its center. The team had no trouble in approaching the target and to slip inside. They moved forward in two squad columns led by both sisters and Garrus was her guardian, again. At the beginning they spot only a few workers and Sam was glad they stunned and fettered the harmless victims. No killing of innocent employers, but that was probably related to the fact that the colony was addicted to a function able electric utility. Her job was to analyze and scan the area for unusual values to discover the hidden entrance to the alleged cerberus base, a boring, but safe job. They slowly made their way through the electronic devices and she had given up hope when she detected a shielded sector.

"Commander, I have found an unusualness. A spot is blocking any signals and scans." She reported.

"That's it, for sure... Where is it?" Jennifer asked.

"It's located 45 meters ahead." Sam answered by checking the values on her tool.

"Fine...let's start the party!" Jane happy rushed forward, pointing the rest to follow.

They moved until the corridor ended at a locked door. Jane used a tactical sign to crouch down and waved Sam nearer.

"Traynor, start to impress me!" She ordered with a broad grin and pointed at the lock. Sam sighted on her facial expression. Why couldn't she give her just an order without any offensiveness. She hated that grin, it made her nervous and the commander knew it. She knelt down and started the hack software, that door was no challenge for her skills and the lock opened 3 seconds later. She forced a weak smile. "Mission accomplished, Ma'am." Jane smiled. "Indeed that's really fast." She shot a glance to her sister. "Impressive, isn't it?" Jennifer shot back a consenting smile.

_Oh stop doing that..._

Sam quickly turned around and went back to Garrus to crouch behind his position. For one thing, she couldn't manage those suggestive statements from the sisters anymore, it made her feel uncomfortable. For another thing, to be honest, she never liked any compliments at all, they were untrue and lied. People only make compliments if they want to exploit you, they never were in earnest. Receiving it from the commanders now, after they had been so mean, confused her more and more. Besides she remembered Jane's last words yesterday. For some mysterious reason, they had changed their tactic.

"Jen, your team, me and Liara go inside. Garrus stay here and take care of Traynor." Jane explained the plan. The team prepared, checking the shields, made ready the weapons and gave sign for finish then Jane hit the door button shouting "**Go!**"

In lightning speed the squad entered and charged the room. Garrus moved forward and closed the door. About 4 minutes passed, Sam could hear gunfire, two small explosions, probably caused by grenades and several loud screams, then it was over.

The door opened again and Jennifer appeared. "Come in. It's clean."

"Garrus, Wrex, Liara, EDI take position, make safe the area!" Jane ordered and the four split up and remained in observation pose. She turned back to rest of team. "There must be an entrance, keep your eyes open."

Sam looked around, she observed an ordinary factory hall, bigger than the others they transited before, 4 dead bodies on ground, a few terminals but no other door. The only distinctive spot in the hall was the company logo on the back wall, 'securerB inc.'. Scans wouldn't work in this area, a disturbing signal prevented any chances for a clear results. Her eyes roamed the the environment carefully, but she couldn't find anything, it seemed they had reached a deadlock. She turned back to the logo, somehow, it was strange to her. The name of that company reminded her of something, she was sure. In the meantime, Alenko and the commanders walked around, investigating the area without any new results. Sam went forward to the wall and sat down for better concentrating.

"Traynor, are you nuts?" Alenko barked when he saw her dropping down.

She didn't answer and ignored his words, still focused on the lettering. There is something wrong with it, she thought.

_I just have to find out..._

"Commanders, she is crazy. This is **unacceptable**!" Alenko stepped towards Jane and pointed to the preoccupied specialist.

Jane put him off and both commanders moved to her position, watching staggered on her behavior. Sam muttered different words, still forgotten about the world around. She tried to piece the single letters together for a new name, to reveal something she know, she was so sure. Jennifer knelt to her left asking quietly "Traynor, what are you doing?" Sam still didn't answer, her eyes were fixed on the logo. In her mind she tested the different variations for a new meaning.

_I'm so near..._

"The bitch had lost her mind." The Major slandered in his best bad ass manner.

Jane rose a hand. "**Shut up**, Major. Be quiet!"

"**Cerberus**." Sam finally said and looked on her commanders with a smile. "The entrance is behind that wall!" She pointed a finger on the logo.

"**Bullshit**, Traynor!" Alenko shot immediately.

Sam stood up and faced him with an arrogant expression. "'securerB' is an **anagram** for cerberus." she said in an overly didactic manner.

_Bollox!_

She had solved the riddle and was so proud about herself, this idiot won't spoil her victory. Both commander looked impressed and considered her stunning then Jennifer went to the company logo. "She is right, this wall is hollow." She laughed and nodded when she knocked on it.

Jane smiled. "Fine, Traynor. Well done." Sam was so pleased on Alenko's reaction, he grimaced and growled scarcely audible. She would have loved to protrude her tongue on him, his stupid comments were annoying, but she shouldn't push her luck.

"There is no slit or opening." Jennifer noticed when she slided her fingers on surface. "We have to find a mechanism to open."

"If we don't find, we'll blow it up!" Jane decided impulsively. Jennifer smiled on that announcement. "Oh yes..."

This would be absolute stupid, Sam thought to herself. They didn't know what was located behind that wall. She better made a suggestion before they start their crazy explosive games. Encouraged by her latest success, she began to speak. "Ma'am. We don't know what's behind. Maybe a lift, maybe a tunnel or a staircase. If you blow it up, we could blockade the only way down."

"**Shut up,** Traynor! Keep focused on you nerdy stuff!" Alenko was pissed. No matter what ever she says, he would shot bad comments on that, Sam was sure.

"Perhaps she is right. As much as I enjoy if you do so.." Jennifer gave her sister an sly glance. "...we better look out for another option, first."

And so they went on searching for another clue. The commanders exterminated the walls, while Sam attention was engaged by the control terminals. She started to operate the system in hope to tap some useful data. She only found cable diagrams, power analyzes and remote codes, everything about the power supply system of colony, nothing unusual. She switched to another terminal, repeating the procedure. This one was different, it was separated from system, no data on power supply, just encrypted data files, although it was full active. There was no reason for its activity, no sense if it would be a storage unit, what made Sam very distrustful.

"Ma'am...This terminal seemed to be offline. It's disconnected from the rest of the plant, but still active." She reported.

"Step aside, Traynor!" The Major roughly shoved her away to work on terminal. Sam watched pissed when he started typing on the console. If this was going to be helpful in any way, it had been her discovery and her credit, but she didn't want to make trouble, especially with that guy. He was driven in jealously too far, so she stayed behind and waited until the wall slided apart and exposed a huge lift.

"Major, I didn't know you were **so** talented..." Jane sarcastically said.

"I'm capable of a lot of things..." He answered, smiling at Jennifer, who averted her face stressfully.

"Well, Major, maybe you are not useless at all." Jane stopped his enthusiasm." Well done **Traynor**." she added afterwards.

His face changed back to a grim expression. Sam decided it would be better to stay away from that guy, she had to be careful because of his mental condition. The last comment by Jane made him really angry and she was the poor trigger. She quickly walked forward to take a look at the new 'door'.

The elevator was tagged with an intricate lock, analyzing with her tool revealed a minor change to crack it. That won't be easy. EDI left her pose and joined her for assistance, but after a few seconds, the AI indicated her failure. The security arrangements for this base must be immense. "It's very complicated..." Sam muttered in low voice and took a look on both sides where she discovered a card slot to the right. She thought a while, the commanders monitored her movements attentively.

_There must be a card somewhere..._

Her gaze went to ground, checking the dead bodies, then she knelt down to examine the pockets of the dead staff. She didn't find any key card but she got an another idea. One of the dead had an ID card fixed on his chest. She stripped of the plastic device and went back to the slot. This could work with a little luck, normally those cards were not meant to be used as a key, but this facility was strange and full of riddles, It won't surprise if that was going to work. She inserted the card and the doors opened directly. Jane and Jennifer grinned in satisfaction and EDI assessed. "Very well, Samantha."

"Let's join the party!" Jane announced meaningfully and the team gathered in lift.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The control panel in elevator contained 6 floors and Jane decided the teams to drop out at different levels. Jennifer would start on fourth to clean the `rough` garbage, while Jane and her team begin on highest floor, to make sure they won't miss anything.

"Spare me some fun..." Jane said to her sister when they left the lift. Jennifer grinned. "I try to reserve..." The elevator disappeared and Jane was back in her professional leader role and ordered. "Liara, right flank, Garrus serrefile!" Sam positioned in the middle. So far, the mission was like a walk in the park, the real trouble would start right now. Sam had been happy and a little relaxed after her success in dealing with the hidden entrance, but now fear had returned. "Move!" The commander said and the team followed behind the redhead.

The trouble was not long in coming, they passed the next corner and spot a welcoming committee, 4 cerberus troopers waited for their approach. "**Get down!**" Jane shouted and fired a volley, while the rest ran for cover. Sam crawled behind a pillar, trying to get as much shelter as possible. The sound of firing made her frightened again, she didn't use her gun she closed her eyes. Garrus, her guardian squatted a few meters distant, attempted to make his way to reach her position, but he couldn't cross the line of fire. Sam remained in her stiff state, hoping if she bear long enough the fight would be over. "**Traynor! Shoot!**" Jane yelled at her. The commander was busy in dealing with the turrets, installed by the cerberus combat engineer. "Fuck, where's EDI when she is needed?" she cursed and throw a grenade on the platform. "Switch to Incendiary ammo!" and jumped over a box to approach nearer to target. The troopers fought back with high ambitions and Liara used a stasis field to prevent the engineer from building up another turret. Sam winced when several impacts of fire hit the pillar, one assault trooper had focused his efforts on her. Jane shot her a worried look. "Garrus, the one at left!" The turian nodded and used his fine sniper skills to oppose Sam`s close enemy. An explosion happened when the turret blew up and Jane shouted. "Liara move forward. I lay cover...**Go!**" The asari quickly ran to another position and started immediately fighting the next opposer. The commander and Liara worked in perfect accord, quick, precise and utterly lethal. Sam had open her eyes and realized that Garrus finished her close thread, no bullet impacts anymore. The turian gave her smile from his position and indicated her to stay and wait. Meanwhile the commander and Liara had driven the last assault trooper into a corner and fired until he slumped down. "Area is clean!" Jane announced and Sam went with Garrus forward. When they reached their position, the commander breathed deeply and looked at her with concern. "Traynor, you **have** to use your gun!"

Sam looked back with fear and wonder. Fear because of the meaning of these words, she knew she had to kill, wonder because of no shouting and no offending from her superior officer. This reaction was not appropriate and caused more confusion.

Jane sighted and reversed. "We have to move on."

Liara took her hand. "Samantha. Think of our conversation." she squeezed it and looked deep in her eyes. "You can do it. Don't be afraid!" Garrus patted her shoulder to confirm. Sam shot a last glance back to the dead on ground, she was not sure of that.

They team moved steadily on, making its way along the corridors. The base was very big, Sam determined. Only on this floor they detected a mass of labs with all kind of research projects. The location and the perfect disguise had it made possible to operate undisturbed. Some of the experiments were quite strange, the found genetic manipulated subjects in tanks and a room filled with corpses, that were obviously failed experiments. Watching this weird stuff made Sam feel sick, it was repellent. But there was no time to think about it, they had a job to do. Finding this Mordin Solus was a challenge without having any plans about the base. Luckily they spot a surveillance office, engaged by two cerberus guards. Jane and Liara killed both in usual manner, quick and hard-nosed. The commander grasped one corpse roughly from its chair and throw it backwards. "Traynor, hack system. I want plans and information." she ordered and offered the empty place. Sam had no desire to take seat on the blood-smeared chair and remained on feet. As the commander shot her a insulted look she sighted, finally set down and started work at the loathsome workplace. Jane smiled and crossed pleased her arms. 3 seconds passed then all monitors and terminals went black. "Fuck, what is that?" she cursed. The lights went off, too, and three seconds later the red emergency light turned on. Sam tried to reactivate the system, but it was out of power. "Commander the power system for this floor must have been cut of. I can't do anything." Sam shot her a questioning look. Jane gnarled in disappointment. "Let's move on and find a way to next floor."

To be quick they went their way back in hope that the elevator was still operating. Lucky it was, they joined lift and went to second level. They arrived in a huge lobby, strangely no one was inside, no sounds, low light, but obviously the electric supply was still working. Jane watched attentively and moved slowly forward . "Be careful, It could be a trap!" The lobby was full of lounges and small desks, very unclear. The commander stepped about 5 strides ahead when the projection of TIM appeared. The cerberus chief sat casually in chair and was smoking, of course.

"Finally decided to come home, Shepard?" he asked while taking a pull on his cigarette.

"If I did so, I would have brought along some presents." Jane pointed her riffle on his visual pic.

"Shepard, you are ungrateful. You and your sister could have been part of a new vision of humanity, but you still only waste my time."

"We are not interested in your radical, crazy, fucking bullshit...bla bla bla." Jane turned into ridicule.

"Too bad. I don't know what you expect to find here, but this is my last warning. Don't interfere with my plans, Shepard!" the vision faded.

**Beep...beep...beep**

Jane's face turned to left and realized the source of noise. The sound sprang from a bomb placed under a desk, the countdown was by 4 seconds...

"Shit! **Get out!**" Jane shouted and jumped to the next door.

Sam desperately looked out for the nearest exit path, the corridor to her left was reachable and she made short work, she jumped on her feet and ran for her life.

**BOOOOOOM!**

The blast of explosion rushed her off feet, she was tossed some meters ahead and resurfaced painful on ground.

_Ouch!... _

Ignoring the pain, she quickly arose, looking around then checked status of her armor. The shields were temporarily down, lucky they absorbed the main damage and she was still in one piece. Bad was the fact that she was separated from the team, no one had followed her and the way back was blocked by wreckage. She turned on comm to call the commander.

"RED, this is Traynor, do you read?" she asked, hoping Jane would answer her call.

No response...

"RED, this is Traynor, please answer..." she got scared shitless.

No response.

_Oh fuck..._

Now she would be alone, left on herself, a poor comm specialist trapped in a cerberus base, full of evil enemies, just like in a bad horror movie.

_What should I do now?_

The best option was to take a look around the area, perhaps locate her position and search for a way out of this mess. She just has to remain calm and attentive, besides she was armed and a half marine, or not? She breathed hard and stepped carefully forward, following the corridor until she reached a crossroad. Three paths in front of her, each one with a door. As she didn't have a plan or any idea where she was at the moment, she has to check out the different opportunities. There was a chance to find a terminal, which she could hack to gain information and establish contact to rest of team. The right strategy would be to start at left and check one by one.

So she approach the first door, listened a few seconds, but she couldn't hear anything and finally hit the button. Keeping faith, she stepped inside the room and foolishly spot cerberus troops. She didn't pay enough attention, that was so stupid. Obviously the men prepared for combat, they had put on the half of their hard suits and the guns were still laying in the modification table.

"Look what we've got here..." One announced.

_Oh shit..._

"Have you gone astray, little one?" Another voice asked and a gun pressed against the back of her head. She didn't notice the one behind and was caught like a novice.

One of the men stepped forward and captured her Predator and Tempest with a grin and dropped them down, the rest watched her with amusement.

"We could have some fun with her... before we kill her." The next suggested.

"Yeah... especially when she is such a cute one...but we have to hurry!" a dirty voice said.

Sam contorted her face in disgust. She was not dopey and knew what they were talking about. Those soldiers would not threat her in gentle manner and she frightened on the imagination of what they were going to do with her.

_No...Keep your dirty hands off me_

She felt a poke from behind and staggered clumsy forward, the men laughed on her helplessness.

"Me first!" A voice announced.

A rough hand squeezed her ass and shoved her to a near desk. She tried to struggle with her elbows, but strong arms pushed her torso down on table surface. "Look she is a wildcat!" One said. "This will make it more fun." Sam sighted in defeat and the rest of cerberus troops gathered around the show, they held her hands firm. No chance to defend herself.

_Please not..._

She knew she was going to be raped, she never had sex with a man and this was going to be hell, she felt incredible fear and loathing. Never, even in her worst nightmare she had imagine this was going to happen with her. Dirty fingers grope her face, pull on her hair, squeeze her ass. "She's so cute and look at her skin." A tear left her eye...

_Why me? _

She started to cry, when they unlocked the clip of armor on her lower body, still laughing in anticipation. Sam screamed, feeling a rough grip in her lap. "**No!**" The one in her back had opened his pants and pressed his hard erection against her bottom. "Have you ever been fucked in your nice ass, little one? You are going to enjoy my huge prick..." His mouth left a sardonic laughter.

The interruption happened, when the door opened and Jane and Liara appeared on scene. The men looked surprise to their guests, stopping immediately and let off their hands, looking desperately to the guns, out of reach.

Jane promptly realized the situation, her face became cold and stiff, she shot and killed the one in Sam's back with a clear head shot. Liara opened fire and the men ran for shelter.

Sam took the chance, pulled up her armor suit and ran to her lost weapons. The commander jumped forward for close combat and opposed the nearest enemy with her army knife, forcing furiously the blade deep inside his abdomen. The rest tried to cover, but Liara and the commander didn't give any chances.

Sam finally grasped the Tempest and reversed quickly to see only one of her rapist was still alive. The rest had been finished by Liara and Jane in a carnage. The last one, now the helpless person, not carrying any weapon, was starring at her with fear, he stepped backwards. She faced him with anger, hate filled her emotions, adrenaline was pumping inside her veins, the killer instinct was awake.

_You fucking bastard are going to die..._

She approached him, factually aimed target and fired mercilessly. She didn't stop when the corpus hit the ground, her face remained unemotional. It was her second kill and this one felt so good. No regrets this time, her grim look was fixed the dead body in front of her and she fired on and on.

"Schhhh...He is dead. It's enough..." She felt the presence of a familiar body behind, firm hands softly stroke her shoulders. Jane's quiet voice whispered. "It's over now. They won't hurt you, anymore." Her fingers slowly shoved down Sam's Tempest and held on her wrists for a moment. Sam felt ease at her touch and her body tension ceased, she exhaled and leaned back towards the commander's torso, she didn't think about it, she just needed her closeness. "It's OK, now." Jane whispered and locked the clip on her lower armor.

Liara stood aside, watching the scene with a broad grin.

"What's up Liara?" Jane gruffly asked.

"Oh it's nothing...Shepard." She smiled and turned around, still holding a grin.

Jane went back to business. "We better move on." she said in Sam's ear and let go of her, following the asari.

Sam wiped away her tears, reloaded her machine gun and went along to pick up the predator from ground, checking the ammunition, too. She had to make sure the weapons were ready, anytime. She would kill any fucking bastard coming along.

Finally Garrus arrived, running out of breath and spot the mess in room.

"Oh I missed the show, you ladies already finished." he said with disappointment.

"**Garrus**, where the **fuck** have you been?" Jane shouted angry to the turian.

"Well Shepard, calm down.." He crossed his arms and took solid stand.

"You should take care of **her**! What were you doing?" Jane barked and pointed her second finger on his face. Garrus retreated a few steps and Liara laughed, but Sam didn't get the joke.

"What is so funny T`Soni?" Jane shot her a nasty look.

"**You** are...Shepard." Liara shot a knowing look back. Before Jane could answer, radio caught her attention.

"RED, this BLACK, do you read?" Jennifer's voice spoke.

"BLACK, this is RED...we found her." Jane was relieved on her words.

"RED, well done. But one of my sheep had gone lost, too."

"BLACK, who is it?"

"RED, It's the Major. He vanished in gunfight." Jennifer reported.

Jane was back on edge. She shook her head, cursed a few words, checked time on her watch then made a decision.

"BLACK, don't waste valuable time for search, **go on!**"

"Copy that, RED. Over and out."

She turned back to rest of team. "We will leave this floor. There are only quarters and armories." Liara nodded. "The lobby is destroyed, we have to find another way down." Jane looked around, examining the room and found a console on the left wall. "Traynor, can you hack it?"

"Yes Ma'am." Sam responded immediately. She moved towards the device, walking between the blood and dead corpse without noticing the mess, keeping a straight face.

"Did I miss anything?" Garrus asked when he spot her face. The commander sighted and ordered. "No, just make sure she is safe, Vacarian, or I'm going to rip you a new one!"

Sam worked quickly and efficient. The console was restricted, but allowed her access to plans of the base and she found a staircase. "Commander, I'm finished. Downloading the data to your tool, now."

"Fine, Traynor." Jane gave her a weak smile, but Sam's face was still stiff. Jane checked the upload and made a plan. "OK, let's get out of here, move!"

The team actuated and followed behind the redhead. On their way they passed a few corpses, probably victims of Liara and Jane. Sam felt no fear and no compassion by considering the bodies.

_They deserve it _

The experience with those cerberus troops changed her attitude. They wanted to hurt her in the most worst kind. She wouldn't let any of those bastards come so near, again, before they do, they would die.

Jane rose her fist, the squad stopped in front of a door. "That's the staircase. Liara, we check." The asari nodded to confirm and Jane indicated to keep silence. Sam and Garrus waited, squatting outside. "Hey babba, you're alright?" he asked, noticing that something was different, now. Sam didn't look in his eyes when she answered. "Yes, I'm fine." That was the true in a way, at least she lost the fear to fire her weapon. Being together again with team felt good and having Jane next to her made her feel safe, besides there was still anger inside of her.

"It's clear." Liara's voice announced. Sam and Garrus followed behind the asari into the stair way. Jane descended at first, her rifle at the ready. They spot no one and could arrive the admission for third level without any incidents. "According to plans, this floor contains labs and with a bit of luck we find Mordin here." The commander explained with confident.

_And some bastards_

Sam was ready to kill, she checked the ammunition again.

"We charge. Be ready on my signal!" Jane ordered and prepared two grenades. The rest of team pressed their self close to wall, waiting. The commander hit the door and tossed the devices inside, three seconds later the explosions jerked the corridor and smoke clouded the view. "**Go!**" Jane shouted and jumped first inside. Liara followed then Garrus and Sam at last. They took advantage of smoke and confusion to place behind the next shelter. Meanwhile the alerted troops had approach and opened fire. Sam had target the first enemy she spot and fired with concentration. At this moment she wasn't pondering about anything, she was focused on her aim. This time they had to deal with troopers and following phantoms. The commander screamed. "Look out! Kill the phantoms first." The incredible speed of those units made it very difficult to hit, Sam realized. She tried hard, but as her accuracy of fire wasn't the best, she missed every time. "Traynor, keep focus on troopers!" Jane ordered when she saw her efforts were not crowned with success. "Liara, Stasis, the bastards are too quick!" She faced to Garrus. "Vacarian, shot the birds down!" The turian was at Sam's left and smiled on making ready his sniper rifle. Sam focused on the nearest trooper and shot until the body dropped down.

_Yes..._

She remained in cover, waiting for recharging her shields, while Jane and Liara fought relentless to keep the cerberus ninjas at distance. Sam knew they were absolute dangerous in close combat using their blades. When the shields were by 100 percent, again, she rose and spot the next enemy. Garrus had finished two `birds`, only one phantom left, who was fired with combined efforts by Jane and Liara. It didn't last as long until it dropped down then the squad took care of the rest. Sam could neutralize two more and was proud on herself. The commander finally threw a grenade and finished the show. After the smoke disappeared, they could see the whole mess. Sam didn't count the corpses exactly, but she assumed about 15 dead bastards.

"Hopefully that was all... we lost enough time." Jane noticed, before she turned to Sam. She looked at her with astonishment then nodded with a smile. "Fine, Traynor!" and patted her shoulder. "Let's move!"

The team hurried in examining the labs, but they didn't find Mordin Solus, only more strange experiments. They met a few scientist and killed the helpless men without trouble. Sam didn't mind if they were armed or not, they all belong to cerberus, which made them bastards. The last lab on their way was different, It was secured with a more complex lock. "Traynor, please.." Jane requested and Sam started hacking. 5 seconds later the door was open. "Mission accomplished, Ma'am." Sam answered jolly. She didn't know why, but she was in good mood now.

The lab was definitely a special one. The room contained two huge empty tanks and a lot of weird stuff. Jane walked curious around, checking the medical instruments and devices. She seemed to recognize the laboratory equipment.

"They made clones, down here." She determined.

"What clones?" Liara asked, but Jane didn't answer and ordered. "Traynor, I need the data, by all means." and pointed to the main terminal.

"I try, Ma'am." Sam was afraid when she spot her face, it had become pallid. Sam began doing her job immediately. Jane positioned herself in her back and considered attentively her progress. Sam hacked the data on research and unlocked the experiment report. It revealed a top secret clone project. No names or further information, only two DNA profiles. "Show me the DNA!" The commander ordered. Sam opened the depiction of the genetic codes. Jane considered it intensively for a while then sighted and ordered. "Traynor, download anything you could get out of this terminal." Sam nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

"So what clones?" Liara asked.

"What do you think?" Jane responded with a question, holding a tensed facial expression. As the asari didn't reply she turned on comm.

"BLACK this is RED, do you read?"

"This is BLACK, over." Jennifer responded.

"BLACK we found a clone lab..."

"RED...what clones?"

"BLACK... they made copies..."

"RED are you sure?" Jennifer's was upset.

"BLACK...I have the data, no doubt."

"RED... copy that."

"BLACK ...did you find target?" Jane sighted.

"RED negative. Fourth and fifth floor clean. Entering last one, now."

"BLACK we join up with you downstairs, over and out."

When Sam finished the upload, the commander pointed to door. "Let's go and finish this mission." Sam still recognized a tension in her behavior, this experiment was important, she supposed. Liara obviously knew something, her face was upset, too, but both didn't tell. The redhead moved fast and the team followed. This time, they used the lift to reach the last floor and followed the bloody path of dead enemies to find Jennifer's team in a cell.

Unlucky the mission had failed. Mordin Solus was dead. Jenifer knelt above the corpse of the salarian scientist. Her disappointed face turned to her sister. "We we're too late. He's already dead for more than an hour."

"**Shit!**" Jane cursed and moved aside to her twin to analyze the scene herself.

Sam spot a big pool of blood at the lifeless body. Several wounds from gunfire. His dead must have been quick.

Jane took her sister aside to talk in private. Sam couldn't hear what they were speaking, but she noticed a worried look from Jennifer. Jane replayed the depiction of the genetic codes, Sam had secured in that strange lab. Both commanders seemed to argue about something then stopped when Garrus and Wrex reported a fiend.

"Don't shoot!" A male voice shouted. " It's me Alenko..." All attention went to door. Garrus made eye contact with Jane and waited for orders.

"Hands up! Move slowly..." The commander ordered and indicated to keep the guns at ready.

The footsteps approximated and Alenko turned up at the doorstep. Garrus and Wrex dropped down the weapon. Jennifer looked angry. "Major, where have you been? Why didn't you respond to radio?"

Alenko stepped forward starting to defend his disappearance."I was surrounded by enemies. My radio is broken and I had to chose another way to catch up. I was searching for you the whole time."

Jane considered him carefully, his armor was lightly damaged, his face contained some blood splatter.

"I want a **full** report on that!" Jane ordered, pointing her finger at his face.

"Yes Ma'am." Alenko answered fretty.

"What now?" Liara asked.

"We leave. I want off this fucking base!" Jane hissed.

...

Half an hour later, Cortez had collected them at meeting point and they returned to Normandy. The inward flight was calm, no one talked, the mission had been a total flop. Jane decided. "Debriefing, tomorrow at 08:30. Don't forget post-processing." When the shuttle finally came ashore in the bay and the team got off, Jane called Sam. "Traynor, wait!" The specialist stopped and reversed to look on her superior.

"Are you alright? I mean..after that..." Jane bit her lip.

"I'm fine...and thank you, Commander." Sam nodded and left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Next morning, Sam woke up without having nightmares. She was still tired from the events the past day and needed much time for start. The debriefing was to happen next and everybody expected a bollocking from their commander.

The team listened attentively when Jane took the floor. "The mission is a total flop. The main target is dead, ...but It's not our fault." She fixed her gaze on ground.

"It's quiet strange. They knew we were searching for Mordin and killed him before we had a chance." Jennifer added, her arms crossed.

"..but without Mordin, we have no one finishing the cure, for now..." Jane went on, raising her head.

Wrex's face changed, he had been waiting for that statement. Yesterday he kept reserved on the failure, but Sam supposed the reason was his obvious hate of salarians, he expressed his miss agreement for the rescue before they started the mission. "No cure... **no deal! **You know the terms, Shepard." Wrex said with anger then turned around and stepped away. All personal watched his leave, no one spoke. When he was out of view, everybody focused attention back on their commander.

"We have to work out something else." Jane continued. "We return to Citadel and collect Vega."

Sam wondered about the not mentioning the strange lab with its clone tanks. On their reaction, yesterday, she had seen that it must be important, otherwise their faces hadn't been so affected. Obviously the commanders didn't want to talk about. Sam still had saved the data on her tool, she could inquire later.

"Any questions so far?" Jennifer looked at each team member.

"What are we going to do...then?" Alenko asked curious.

"I don't know yet, Major. We will see...**Dismissed!**" Jane ordered annoyed.

Everybody left the room. Sam thought about her options to gain access at the medical database, when she walked back. She could hack Chakwas terminal, if the doc wasn't at her post. That could work, she had to find out about the clone mystery. She stopped as she noticed the Major walking next to her.

"Hey Traynor. I heard some guys almost had it off with you..." Alenko grinned.

_Asshole_

Sam's face was grimly, too bad she had to deliver her gun to Cortez before leaving the shuttle bay, yesterday. She didn't answer.

"Well perhaps that's exactly what bitches like you **need**..." He smiled and went on.

_Bastard_

She really hated that guy, she liked to put a bullet between his eyes or something like that. Sooner or later, she'll payback for everything.

She entered CIC and saw Chakwas walking trough the room towards Cockpit. Sam sniffed her chance. If Chakwas was going to deliver Joker his medicine now, she would be distracted for some time. Sam joined the elevator and went for medbay. She knew that this room was not monitored, for medical and privacy reason, so she didn't care when she entered. If Chakwas would come back, she would have an excuse. She sat down and looked at the table. Her workplace was clean one, the doc was a tidy type of person, Sam chuckled. She began hacking the system, which was very easy by using her fine tool. She got inside quickly then matched the saved DNA profiles with the database and didn't have to wait for long. The computer found an exact accordance to two crew members. Jane and Jennifer Shepard.

_That is strange..._

"There are two more Shepards somewhere... out there..." Jane's voice determined.

Sam got a shock when she spot the commander behind. She was afraid, but Jane didn't seem to be angry, she looked stressed and tired. Sam was confused, why should Cerberus make clones of the commanders? That doesn't make sense. She knew about bringing them back to life, Joker told her the incredible story, and the encounter with TIM on the base was not a friendly one.

"This information is **classified**. Don't tell anybody!" Jane said with serious face.

"Yes Ma'am." Sam answered. Of course she won't tell. She looked at her commander expecting a punishment for hacking the doc's database, but nothing happened.

"You better leave now." Jane pointed at the door and Sam left immediately.

...

Sam pondered a while on the clone story then decided to pay Gabby a visit downstairs. The engineer had asked to spend some time together when they would be on Citadel next time. A little distraction won't hurt, perhaps they could go shopping or something else. Hanging around with the boys was nice, but sometimes girls just need other girls for doing girl stuff, besides she should talk with someone about the attempted rape on the base, someone who really could comprehend her fear. She wondered about herself in dealing with this episode. She had been so afraid to be violated but then Jane appeared and saved her like a white knight from those bad guys. She didn't have nightmares last night, that was positive or did she block out the memories?

She made her way to the engineer core and heard a discussion when she passed the staircase.

"...but you saved **me,** on Virmire. You have chosen me to survive, not her." Alenko shouted in excitement.

Sam got curious, she held on and listened.

"It was a tactical decision. I needed you to arm the nuke. It meant **nothing**!" Jennifer shouted back.

Sam cowered and descended a few stairs to get a look of the action.

"No that is not true and you know it!" he pressed his body against hers and pushed her backwards. They hit the wall and he grasped her arms to hold them tight.

"Get off me! **Now!**" Jennifer barked in disgust.

"You want this. Forget about your sister and this little whore." His biotics started to glow blue on his wrists. Jennifer was a exercised marine, trained in self-defense and martial arts but with his powers, he paralyzed her motions and she was not able to fight back. He made use of his advantage and pressed his complete weight against her torso to kiss her mouth.

"**Let me go, you fucking bastard!**" she was nauseated by his offense, tried to turn away her face, but he didn't give up. Jenifer took one last shot and spit at his visage. His answer was a strike at her face.

"I give you what you really need, bitch!" with this words, he brutally trow her on a crate, his biotics still active, holding the helpless woman down.

Sam remained in state of shock, bad memories returned. What could she do? She has to anything, she couldn't admit Alenko to rape Jennifer. She thought about her options. Taking action was the worst one, screaming was the stupidest one, but to get help was the best one. So she decided to open a channel at her omni-tool and quickly wrote a short message to Jane:

To: {Commander Jane Shepard}

subject: urgent!

Commander Jennifer is in trouble. Engineering Deck. Staircase. Now!

She touched the send-button and left quickly. Indeed the mail was encoded and nobody could retrace the path back to her, but she was better not be seen by anybody, running around the engineer deck for now.

_Where can I hide?...Allers...Yes_

She went to starboard cargo room. Diana Allers always was a talkative and curious woman. She had sent Sam two messages concerning a possible interview, yet. Sam had denied, she couldn't imagine what a poor comm specialist could ever tell, to be important for a show as "Battlespace". Perhaps they can chat a little and she would be out of sight.

The lift opened and Jane jumped out, running quickly to the staircase. Sam disappeared in the reporters room.

"Hey Allers."

"Oh Traynor, changed your mind? Ready for interview?" Allers smiled.

"Well, I have some question before we .."

"Oh don't be a chicken. Just a few harmless questions on your point of view to our heroic commanders."

"The commanders?" Sam didn't understand.

"Yes I'm going to make a feature on both including the opinions of their loyal subordinates to their actions. We have to raise people's hope to win this war."

"Samantha, please report to cockpit, immediately!" EDI Voice flooded the comm.

"Oh." Sam was grateful for EDI's interruption. "Well ...Allers. Duty calls, I'm sorry... We talk later." She turned around and left the room.

"Samantha, you should hurry." EDI reminded her.

Sam made a quick getaway and arrived cockpit out of breathe.

"Piggy, what is so urgent?"

"I thought you like to see the performance. After what he did to, you deserve this..." he grinned.

With a ping the holographic windows opened and the vision revealed the action in the staircase. Jane was in rage, fighting relentless with Alenko. Jennifer stood behind, her face was pale, her blouse was torn and the belt open. She watched unemotional as her sister shouted insults while hitting punches at the Major's face. Alenko tried to fend off her blows, but he didn't succeed. His moves seemed to be just a desperate attempt to defend himself. Jane motions were too fast and she struck a full hit on his face. Blood left his nose, but she didn't stop, she pounded obsessed with anger on and on. Alenke stumbled back, he fought his control to keep standing, he won't hold on any longer. A next punch hit his skull. His brow burst and his face got covered with more blood. Jane realized his weakness and she kicked him for all one is worth in his manhood. Alenko screamed bitterly in pain and hit the floor.

"**Yes!**" Sam shouted exhilarated and clenched her fingers in victory.

"See, I knew you would love that" Joker smiled.

EDI looked on both and started. "What is the reason for..."

"Wait EDI, It's not finished." Joker lifted his hand to stop her.

Alenko lied down, his corpus rolled up, crying and wimmering like a baby. Jane spoke slowly. "You won't touch my sister anymore, or you're going to die!" then she retired and Jennifer stepped forward. She gave him a hat-filled glance and kicked him in his most sensitive spot. A last painful outcry and both sisters left. The window closed.

"Now EDI. What was the question..?" Joker faced on the AI.

"Your reaction on the recent event doesn't correspond to regular human demeanor. My calculations reach a result of expected human emotions as compassion and dismay. What is the reason for this deviation?"

"EDI, It's about revenge and justice." Joker tried to explain the amusement. "Sometimes bad people get what they deserved, and that is right. You are going to learn..."

...

Sam returned with a smile to her post next to the galaxy map, happy on the outcome of the situation.

10 minutes later, Jane arrived ordering. "Traynor, check status of Braddock at hospital. I want to know when she's fit for duty."

"Yes Ma'am." Sam kept her poker face.

"The Major is leaving us. He's got a ticket direct to earth!" Jane told then sighted and braced her arms on the railing. "And Traynor... come upstairs when you finish your shift... **please**...we should talk about the events in staircase."

Sam rose her head in surprise, the commander didn't look at her and left.

_How do you know?_

Sam waited a moment then left her post and went to bathroom. She checked if anybody else was inside then addressed the ship's AI. "EDI?"

"Yes, Samantha. How can I be at assistance?"

"Tell me about the monitoring system on Normandy. What is recorded?"

"My surveillance include all areas of the ship, except for bathrooms, the captains chamber, medbay and doctor T`Soni's office. The processes will be recorded and analyzed. Uncommon events will be reported directly to the commanding officer."

"The crew's sleeping chamber is monitored?"

_I should stop masturbating in sleeping pod_

"EDI, do you have any recording of me...when I'm doing..."

"If you are referring to your regular self-stimulation, the answer is positive."

Now she was blushing.

"Oh goddess, does Joker have access to it?"

"No, only the commanders are legitimated to inspect that information."

_That's even more worse..._

"Samantha, to relieve the stress, I recommend to start a sexual relationship with a member of the crew.

"EDI, are you nuts?" Sam asked flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry Samantha, I can't process that question... I have a list of potential candidates, according to your sexual preferences."

"EDI, you can't be serious..."

"While you prefer women as sex partner, there will be three compatible options, Doctor T`Soni, Gabriella Daniels, Jane and Jennifer Shepard.

Sam looked appalled at the ceiling. "EDI what's wrong with you?"

"As you decided, we have a friendship, I'm trying to make a suggestion like a good human gal pal."

"Well EDI, that's very kind of you, but I fear you don't..." The AI didn't let her finish the sentence.

"The first option concerning Doctor T`Soni reveals a minor chance for a successful union, as her usual daily routine and time schedule doesn't correspond to yours."

"Ähhh..."

"The second option, Gabriella Daniels is not available by now, as she is already starting to force a romantic relationship with engineer Kenneth Donnelly.

Sam shook her head in disbelief.

"The best option would be..." EDI went on.

"**No no no**...EDI...I play for keeps. I'm no bloody whore and I like to be treaded nice." Sam cut in word, before the AI finished her suggestion.

"I realized your isometric scans show a distinct increase of your heart rate and breathing frequency, when you are in company with the commanders."

"**EDI, stop it!**" Sam screamed and left the room. How could the AI suggest such an absurd plan.

_OK..There is a kind of affection...Don't lie to yourself _

But that is absolute nuts, she shouldn't think about that silly idea. Outside she went for lift, she better return on duty. She waited until the door opened and she spot the Major. He stepped carefully out of the lift, his face was still signed in pain and blood. When he realized her, he stopped, his eyes fixed her own. Sam couldn't resist and gave him a sardonic smile, it was a satisfaction to see him in that bad condition.

"Well, maybe that's exactly what bastards like you need..." She spoke the words without thinking on possible consequences.

"Traynor, one day we'll meet, again..." His eyes were full of anger, he watched her for some seconds like he wanted to utter a thread then turned away and hauled himself to medbay.

Sam realized that she better had keep her mouth shut. The hate she spot in his eyes made her frightened, this guy was crazy and dangerous, she sighted and joined the lift.

...

-o-

Jennifer leaned back in close embrace, held by her sister. She was still wearing her torn blouse and Jane's fingertips massaged her belly.

"Fucking bastard! We should never have let him return here." Jennifer growled.

"It didn't happen again and It won't **ever."** Jane kissed her neck. "I'm always there for you." Jennifer stroked her jowl and pulled her mouth near to her own. Their lips didn't meet, their eyes bandied looks, while both faces remained in closeness.

"Do you want me to kill him? I can simulate an accident." Jane whispered, looking deep into her sister's eyes.

Jennifer smiled at her twin, she took her hand and led it into her pants, still holding the glimpse. Jane smirked back and began to move her fingers, brushing her soft spot and elicit a sharp breath from her sister. They still didn't kiss, just looking at each other, while Jane let her fingers dance in her sister's lap.

"No, he wrote too much objections on you, too suspicious." Jennifer finally responded in low voice.

Jane's eyes were hungry now, she increased her pace in rubbing Jennifer's clit, which made her sister breathing harder. "Then what do you want me to do?" she asked with calm voice.

"I ..ohhhh." Jennifer moaned and tried to catch her sister's mouth for a kiss, but Jane retreated and her eyes searched for its counterpart to fix the look again.

"Tell me..." Jane repeated and pressed her forehead against her sisters, near enough to feel her hot breath. Jennifer bit her upper lip to suppress a moan. Her face had become sweaty and she answered groaning. "Fuck...me..." She closed her eyes in pleasure, licking over her lips, while Jane's fingers drove her crazy. Her lower body thrust desperately against her sister's touch, she wheezed hardly then asked with husky voice. "Did you... ask her?" Jane smiled and gave a "Yes." and continued her efforts.

Jennifer panting became more intensive, she was briefly before reaching her climax. "Look into my eyes when you come..." Jane whispered before she kissed her hungry.

-o-

Samantha waited in front of the nest. After finishing her shift, she went directly upstairs. She wasn't sure what she should expect from this visit. It hadn't been an order, it had been an invitation. After EDI informed her about the monitoring system, she knew that they had seen her downstairs, but what do they want from her. Make sure she didn't tell anything? Sam was baffled and couldn't make herself hit the fucking button at door.

While she was still pondering, the door opened itself and Jane looked at her. "Come in."

Sam hesitated a moment then nodded and followed behind the redhead. Jane led her to couch, where Jennifer already waited. "Make yourself comfortable, Traynor." she said with a charming smile. Sam was confused, but she sat down, choosing the chair in opposition. She spot the table and saw three glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Jane sat down next to her sister, filled the glasses then offered her a drink.

_Do they want me to get drunk?_

Sam negotiated. "I'm not drinking."

"OK..." Jane accepted her answer then gave a drink to her sister and both commanders drank the whole glass in one sip. They dropped it down and Jane filled, again.

_What is going on here?_

"Well, we wanted to talk with you..." Jennifer started.

"I know..." Sam answered.

"We wanted to ...hmm...apologize for the trouble we caused." Jane scratched her head.

"Hmm..." Sam doubtfully crossed her arms. What was this going to be?

"And...we know that you have been in staircase when this `incident` happened. EDI had already alerted me, when I received your message." Jane told.

"Nevertheless, I'm..We are grateful for that..." Jennifer went on.

"And I'm sorry what happened to you at Khandar, I should have paid more attention... " Jane added.

"Is that the reason for inviting me here?" Sam asked businesslike.

They both looked dumbfounded then drank another glass, before Jane answered.

"No...äh...we thought we could talk about...äh...**us**..." Jane nervously said.

"**Us**? There is an **us**?" Sam rose her brows.

"...Sorry...We are not good at this..." Jennifer dropped her face.

"Are you playing games with me?" Sam asked.

"No...We know we have been `inappropriate`..." Jane explained with a deep sigh.

"Inappropriate? That's the wrong word. Annoying or impertinent is **better.**" Sam shot back.

"Sorry...we were pissed on snitching at Chakwas." Jane said in shame.

"Oh that's not the **only** thing." Sam made clear.

"Hmm...we are sorry for that all..." Jennifer said with guilt.

"What do you **exactly** want from me?" Sam came to the point. She was fed up, beating around the bush.

A moment of silence fell the chamber and Sam watched curious at her commanders. Jane and Jennifer changed looks then left couch and went to kneel aside her chair. They took her hands, squeezing in and Jane gave her an affectionate look. "We want you to give us... a chance for a new start."

"A new start? For what?" Sam won't make it easy.

"To...get to know... each other..That...äh... ordinary stuff... I think." Jane stumbled.

"You are kidding me..." Sam looked with doubt on their expressions, but there was no grin or mendacity in the faces. "Are you serious?" Sam asked, still not believing what was happening. Is that a new tactic to score with her?

"Yes we are." Jennifer answered with serious look.

"You want me to trust you, after all you have done." Sam asked again.

"Yeah, we know that is hard, but we are...we will try to ...change?" Jennifer asked.

"We won't harm you, I promised." Jane stroked softly her forehand with her thumb.

"I don't play games, I play for keeps." Sam was surprised on herself, relenting so quickly . She was ready to get involved with them and that was absolutely crazy. Jane smiled. "We know. And this is going to be serious. We have never let anybody come so close." Jennifer kissed her forehand.

Sam thought about the situation, it was strange and kooky. For some reason she believed in their seriousness, she didn't know why. Maybe it was her stupid body, who was attracted to them, maybe it was the loneliness or just the need for protection.

_Bullshit. You just need to be laid_

"Don't be afraid Samantha...we know we have to prove on that." Jane whispered and carefully pulled her head down to her level. Their eyes met and Sam spot her soft glance. Sam considered her face, green piercing eyes, the red freckles were sweet, the flashy scars were intimating and for general sense of beauty ugly but she wasn't repulsed on that. Jane caressed her cheeks, her lips touched Sam's soft flesh and moved to her mouth. Sam closed her eyes and let it happen. Jane's kiss was gentle and careful. Sam could taste the whiskey, but she didn't mind at all, it felt good and she responded. The kiss became firmer, Jane's lips pressed harder and her tongue parted her lips, entered her mouth starting to dance with her own. Sam moaned and Jennifer's hand lightly stroke her hair. After few seconds passed, Jane let go of her with a contented smile. Jennifer pulled her face gingerly but firm to her own and started to kiss her the same gentle way as her sister had done before she changed the pressure and the kiss became hungrier. Sam felt a wetness in her panties raising, her stupid body was reacting without permission. A hand brushed her knee, touched lightly her upper leg, she sensed Jane's breath on her neck...

"Is that a yes?" Jane whispered in her ear.

_I have to stop..I'm not going to ..._

Sam retreated from the cajoling and rose from her chair. Jennifer and Jane watched confused at her reaction. "What's wrong?" the redhead asked.

"Well, **not** this way." Sam shook her head and the commanders looked puzzled at her.

"Jane... Excuse my interruption." EDI's voice said.

"Arrh...What's up EDI?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm sorry Jennifer, but Diana Allers is outside, waiting for your interview."

"Shit, we forgot..." Jane sighted.

"I better go now..." Sam said and shot a last glance at both then turned away.

She spot Allers at door, the journalist wore a pretty short skirt and a lot of make-up, just as usual.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Normandy was back on Citadel in 8 hours and after the docking protocol was finished, the first act was the leave of the former XO.

The Major stepped carefully through the CIC towards the airlock. He looked better, Chakwas had done a good job on his injured face. The crew didn't know what happened yesterday, the official version was an unfortunate accident in the staircase. Both commander stood in front of the galaxy map, arms crossed with stiff expression. Sam was on her workplace, watching the show. This time she kept straight face when the Major went by her post. He was accompanied by engineer Donnelly, who was carrying his big kit bag for support. The rest personal in CIC watched him with compassion, not knowing the truth.

_Yeah...the poor Major has to leave because of medical reasons_

Sam shot a frosty stare at his back, she hoped she would see him for the last time. The only thing that was still wrong in the picture, was the friendly suitcase carrier. Jane left her position and ordered. "Donnelly **stop! **Give me the bag!" and went quickly to his side. The engineer obeyed and handled over the heavy luggage. Jane took it with a smile. "I'm sure the Major is capable to carry his stuff **himself**!" and threw the bag with immense power towards Alenko. He staggered on the bounce, but caught his stuff and remained on feet. He shot a last evil eye at Jane then continued to move towards the lock. All present staff looked startled on their captain for a few seconds then the fear forced them to avert their faces and resume to work. The redhead waited until Alenko disappeared in the lock then reversed. When she returned to Jennifer, she twinkled twice as she passed Sam's terminal.

…

It wasn't long before the new `old` XO entered the ship. Sam was happy about Kira's return to the crew. She looked fine, except for a scar on her throat, but she smiled when she spot Sam at her terminal. Sam gave the smile back, she had missed the sympathetic officer.

"Samantha, good to see you. How are you?" Kira placed her hand on Sam's.

"Good to have you back. I'm fine. What about you?" Sam answered.

"Well, hanging around in the hospital was boring, but luckily they mostly patched me together. So I don't complain."

"Fine, I was worried after mars and your replacement was ...let me say...special." Sam didn't want to tell too much about the former XO.

"The Major? I met him at the headquarter. Strange guy...but no matter, I heard that EDI is inside that drone..?"

"Yes she is, she took over control when a virus was released. Fortunately she could defeat the program before it caused more damage."

"Hmm. That's kind of weird. And she is running around the ship?" Kira seemed to be concerned.

"Yes. Don't worry you'll get used to it. She's assisting the team on ground very well." Sam sensed her discomfort.

_Of course that drone tried to kill her..._

"Yeah. We'll see. Excuse me now, I have to report to the doc for status. See you later." She gave her a last smile then took her stuff and went for the lift.

Sam watched her leave, she was in good mood, now.

_Stupid Major out..._

_Nice XO back... _

When she went to bed last evening, she was pondering about the request and promises, made by the commanders. It seemed to be honest, but she needed time to deal with it. That was an unexpected turn and she was asking herself if they really could change. And more important, how did she feel about it. The kisses had been hot and made appetite for more. Anyway her body was definitely attracted and responded to their presence, but what does it mean?

_Where does this lead to?_

It least they apologized for their behavior and if this was serious she wouldn't be bothered again, or would she? What would happen if she doesn't play the game?

"Specialist Traynor, report to conference room." EDI's voice announced.

Sam wondered.

_Conference room, now?_

Did she miss a meeting appointment? She checked her mail in box, there was no announcement for briefing. But an order is an order, so she stroke off to the security checkpoint. When she arrived the room, the commanders, Liara and EDI were already waiting for her. Jane locked the door then shed light upon the mysterious meeting. "We meet here, because this room is protected against eavesdropping!"

"It's absolutely safe and everything spoken will remain here!" Jennifer added.

Jane took position at the top of the table, supporting her arms on the surface. Her face was strained. "First, we have a traitor on board, the mission at Khandar went wrong, because someone betrayed our targets."

"We have to make sure nobody interferes with the upcoming plans, so you'll be the only members, getting full information." Jennifer explained the small circle for this session.

"Traynor, you and EDI will search and check all communication that had happened on this vessel since we left mars. This includes personal emails, chats etc. of each crew member. Dig everything, I want to know who the fucking mole is!" Jane told Sam.

Then she put her attention to the asari. "Second, to give Wrex a cure, we have to trace Maelon Heplorn, Mordin's former assistant. Liara use your shadow broker network. EDI will support you when needed."

_Shadow broker ? Liara is the shadow broker?_

Sam was baffled and looked at the asari with astonishment. That would explain a lot of things. That's the reason for her comprehensive information on salarian access codes and the sabotage on power supply when she hacked that terminal. She might be very powerful. All this hardware in her cabin must be the shadow broker network. She should take a look at it, if she gets the opportunity.

"Traynor? Are you with us?" Jennifer reminded her.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Third, as you know cerberus made clones of us, we have to find them. Traynor, EDI you will analyze the data packet from that terminal in the lab. I want a clue what cerberus planned to do with them or where they could have gone. Liara although check your network on possible appearances of `ourselves`." Jane ordered.

"I will start immediately, Shepard." The asari replied.

"All information is classified. You won't speak about it in front of any crew member. Report your results directly to us. Highest priority has the investigation on the traitor." Jennifer said.

"Questions so far?" Jane looked around.

"Fine...Traynor stay here, the rest dismissed." Jennifer finished the briefing.

Liara and EDI left the room, Sam expected to receive a specific function. "Any special orders, commander?"

Jane's face softened "Samantha, if we are among us, you should call us by our name."

"Yes, commander...äh... Shepard." Sam uncertainly responded.

Jennifer smiled. "No, we mean our first names."

_Serious? Nobody does..._

"Yesterday, we were interrupted." Jane went on and moved towards here.

"We are still waiting for a final answer." Jennifer approached her from the other side.

Sam looked to left and right as they started to encircle her. It was an intimating act and made her feel uncomfortable, she stepped backwards before they reached her. Jane lifted her fist and both stopped. "OK, what is wrong?"

Sam bashfully answered. "Ähm...As I told you...not this way."

"Yesterday you didn't complain when we kissed you." Jennifer reminded her.

"Yes, but that was too fast... I was taken by surprise."

"OK...what way then?" Jane curiously demanded.

"I like to take things slow..." Sam explained herself.

"Slow...hmm..." Jennifer seemed to be impatient and crossed her arms.

"Can I go, please?" Sam requested, she had an urgent need to leave the room, the situation was depressing.

Jane looked at her for a moment then sighted. "Yes."

...

Sam left the ship two hours later. As Gabby already had a date with Kenneth, the girl stuff was canceled. Sam wanted to use the time to visit the drugstore to made herself a nice present. One good thing was the fact, that she received an extra charge for participating on ground missions and now she had saved enough credits to buy her favorite toothbrush, at last. She had informed herself about the shops at the station and found a appropriate human seller. She deserved to give herself some pleasure after all this crap.

"I want a Cision Pro Mark 4." Sam told the salesman with a smile.

"That toothbrush? Well let me see.." the seller disappeared in the back room. Sam grinned in anticipation, now she could trash the stupid alliance standard brush and give her teeth the proper treatment, she really missed the mass effect fields.

The seller returned with a small golden box. "That is the last one we have. It costs 7500 credits."

"7500? Why is it more expensive?" Sam was irritated on the hike. "The price was at 6000 credits last time."

"It's a special gold edition with virtual poster and an extra storage battery... and...what should I say...the war rises the prices." the salesman said with a grin.

Sam was disappointed, she cheered to soon. The price was too high, she would need to put more money aside, maybe next month.

"Do you want it, or not?" The seller inquired.

"Well I think I'll be back, later." Sam answered with low voice.

The man was bugged and put the box under the counter. Sam left the shop and strolled down the road. Too bad this was the only shop on citadel, which sold her loved toothbrush. She didn't noticed the people passing by but then stopped as she caught sight of a known face.

_Can it be?_

She looked twice to be sure then recognized her former superior, LTC Alica Torne.

_Oh shit...That's what I needed._

She looked out for cover, something to hide, but it was almost too late. Alica had seen her and moved towards Sam.

"Samantha. How are you doing?" Her former commander smiled and was apparently happy to see her.

_Hello bitch..._

"Commander Torne..." Sam took solid stand and crossed her arms.

"You are alive. That's fine."

_Don't lie..._

"The station..." Alica started.

"I know...it was destroyed." Sam cut in.

_Too bad the wrong people survived..._

"Well, you made a good choice to stay at the retrofits." Alica resumed the small talk.

_That bothered you, right?_

"What are you doing now?" The commander was nosy.

"I'm still serving on the Normandy."

"Oh." She seemed to be surprised on that fact. Sam determined it was enough banter, she still had a score to settle with that bitch.

"You don't need to bother! Don't be nice. I remember well, what you told me that morning after your `visit` in my room."

"Samantha, I remember I didn't force you to do anything." The commander defended her actions.

"You made me drunk!"

"What's your problem little slut?" Alica showed her true face.

"What are **you** doing now? Seducing poor little girls and then treat them like dirt?" Sam's voice had become snappy.

"Lieutenant Traynor. Keep your temper!" Alicia reminded her of military terms.

"You are not my superior anymore. Back off bitch!"

"**Do you** have a problem with **my** crew member?" Another voice asked.

Alicia eyes darkened and Sam looked in direction of the familiar voice. It was Jane, of course. She leaned with Jennifer at the wall, watching the scene.

"And who are **you**?" Alica confidently asked.

"Oh, I'm commander Jane Shepard, this is my sister Jennifer Shepard and you are bothering a member of our crew!" The redhead introduced herself in too friendly voice. That moment Alica seemed to realize who was standing in front of her. The facial expression changed from confident to worry. She stepped back, raising her hands. "No problems, just a misconception."

"Really? Is it?" Jennifer asked and looked at Sam.

As Sam didn't want to reveal the whole story, she answered. "Yeah, just a misconception." Alicia hit the road as fast as possible.

"Who was that?" Jane asked.

"Are you following me?" Sam didn't answer the question.

"No!...Who was it?" Jane repeated with firm voice.

"My former commander from Arturius Station." Sam said then sighted.

"Hmm...Any plans for tonight?" Jennifer changed the topic.

_I'm not coming upstairs..._

"Yes, I'm going to Purgatory and meet the others." Sam had promised to catch up with Joker, Steve and the rest at the bar for later. James wanted to stand a few drinks to the crew on his recovery and to be honest she welcomed a little distance from the sisters. She was still pondering on the situation. She felt affection and fear, she couldn't make out a clear concept, her emotions were still confused.

"Hmm...fine." Jennifer muttered.

"I should go back to ship." Sam declared and left the commanders alone.

…

Purgatory

"Have you seen Allers, yesterday? She went upstairs for interview... without her camera." Joker babbled. "Interview huuhhh..." He conspiratorial shook his head and rose his brows.

"Do you think...?" Steve asked.

"Commander Jane won't miss a chance, for sure." Joker was absolutely convinced in his presumption.

"Do you really think Allers spread her legs?" Steve was unbelieving.

"**Fucking yes**!" James laughed.

"EDI, do you have a record?" Joker started to drool.

"All information concerning captain's chamber is classified." EDI reported.

"Oh come on EDI...Party pooper...In any event, for a good story Allers would fuck anything." Joker's eyes glinted.

Sam's good mood steadily faded to disappointment, she didn't participate in the conversation, listening was quite enough.

"She's damn hot. She asked for an interview with me." James grinned in best macho manner.

"Me too, but ..." Steve started.

"Esteban, you are gay, you don't appreciate a pair of nice tits." James cut in.

"I bet the commanders fucked her senseless..." Joker started to fantasize.

Sam didn't want to imagine about his words. They won't do that after the conservation yesterday, or would they? They told her something about seriousness. Luckily her omni-tool reported a new message and distracted her from the banter.

To: {Specialist Samantha Traynor}

From: {Commander Jennifer Shepard}

subject: Video recording

Watch in private!

_What the fuck is that?_

Sam left the seating area and walked to ladies bathroom to disappear in a cabin. She sat down and opened the video link curiously. The record replayed the events in captain's chamber last evening. She saw herself, standing up from the chair, one glance back to the twins then quickly leaving the room, when Allers enters. So far so good, what came next was new. Her eyes went bride open when she saw Allers walking slowly to both commanders by opening the zipper of skirt and licking her lips in seductive pose...

It was enough, she turned off. They sent her a fucking porn of shagging Diana Allers. That hurt. Do they really thought, she would like that, or was this going to be a part of a new sucking game. After yesterday she was almost convinced of their seriousness, but this was falling back into old patterns, the crazy Shepards at best. Why were they shitting her so cruel? What about the show in conference room, today?

"_Call us by our forenames..."...of course_

At that point she should have got it. Nobody does.

_Sammy you are slow off the mark..._

Certainly they are in their cabin, dying of laughter on her naivety. Sam started to cry. Again she had been so stupid in trusting the wrong people, she even allowed them to kiss her, how silly she had been. Additional to that mistake, she met Alica today and that made the whole disaster complete. It's the same story as usual.

_I'm a crybaby... a stupid baby girl _

Tears covered her face, she sniffed and remained in the cabin for some minutes, then finally arose and went for sink to clear the signs of mess. She won't let the others know she cried or that she was so dumb and hoaxed by the commanders.

"Samantha?" A familiar voice said.

"Kira?" Sam spotted the XO.

"I didn't know, you are here. Want me to join on bar, for a drink?" Kira asked with a smile.

"Yes, why not..." A drink was exactly what she needed right now.

They spotted EDI at the door. "Jeff thought I should check on your status. Your stay here exceeds the ordinary period of time women spent in a bathroom." EDI said.

"I'm fine, EDI." Sam answered while they walked back to the seating area. She shot Joker a short glance. "Piggy. Don't send EDI after me... Anyway I go for bar with Kira. See you later." and left.

"What are you talking about? I didn't send EDI..." He answered with puzzled face, but Sam was too far away yet. Joker turned to his AI. "Do you know what she is talking about?" but the AI spun her head, still in this strange manner that make people frightened. "I'm afraid Jeff, I'm not aware of this information."

Sam joined the waiting XO on bar, ready to fight her frustration with alcohol.

"You did a great job. Very impressive. I read the mission files." Kira ordered two drinks.

"Thanks, but I had no choice. The crazy Shepards forced me to."

"But you did well. I read the assessment by the commanders." The XO offered her a glass.

"Screw them. **Cheers!**" Sam finished the glass in one gulp and swallowed hard. "Another one." Kira looked at her wondering about her thirst, then asked the barkeeper for more.

Sam drank about six more, then she was drunk as a lord.

"Samantha, I think you have enough, I better take you back to Normandy." Kira said with concern.

"Bullshhht, I'm shaying her..." Sam responded, but having problems to keep solid stand.

"Samantha, I'm still your XO and I have to take care about you. It's my damn responsibility to make sure you reach the ship in one piece." She put Sam's arm around her neck and started to steer the drunken specialist through the crowd. They went as far as exit when EDI stopped the XO. "I assume, now!" Braddock looked intimidated, still having a problem with the fact, that this platform tried to kill her not long ago. "No...EDI. That is not necessary. I make sure Samantha gets back to ship."

"Samantha asked me to take care of her, if she drinks too much. So it is my job to take her back." The AI insisted and bow her head in a threatening manner. Braddock was still afraid and finally nodded then let go of Sam. "Fine, if you insist on that...Take care of her."

"Samantha are you alright?" The AI addressed the drunken specialist.

"Ediiiii, the wooold is full f fuckng people sssss.."

"Is there a special reason for your drunkenness?" EDI lifted Sam to carry her on arms.

"Oh yo re suc n nic sweeet robot...hehe " Sam sniggered, kissed her cold metal cheeks and leaned her head on the synthetic shoulder.

"Samantha, your mental condition is a cause for concern."

"Oh m fine Ediiii...feeel gret..."

"Usually human drink for a reason. What is yours?" The AI inquired.

"My reasn is m wooonderful lif..."

"I don't understand. What is wrong with your life, Samantha?"

"Lfe suckssss."

"Your intoxication could be the result of a depressive episode caused by stress and emotional involvement. Usually this state should be ease after becoming sober. If this doesn't succeed, I recommend to see Chakwas."

"Oh Ediiiii, yur re sooo cte...Too bad yo re mde of plstic." Sam wrapped her arms around EDI's neck.

"I'm not made of plastic. This synthetic platform is designed for infiltration, resisting to modern small-arms fire and extremes in temperature to ensure excellent balance and agility... "

"Ohhhh Ediiiiiiiii..." Sam moaned. "Did I tll you, I looove yar voic? .. is soo damn ot..." and kissed the cold cheek again.

"Yes Samantha, you revealed your sexual attraction to my voice on several occasions."

"Do ya pt m o bed?" Sam whispered and pressed her head against the cold throat.

"If you wish so, positive."

"Ds yar programmng includ specialsss... for interactn with humn bodiesss?" Sam asked with a wanton look.

"Samantha, you physical condition and your behavior lead to the conclusion that you are not in full command of your mental faculties, by now. A human assistance may be necessary. Do you want me to call the commanders for support?"

"Nooooooooo fuckng commndrsss!"

"Copy that."

"EDI, can ya red ut f mnual fo estblissssching Quantm Entnglemnt Communicatrs?" Sam begged with puppy eyes.

"As you wish Samantha..."

…..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sam had an intense hangover when her alarm woke her for duty. She held her head with pain, cursing herself for drinking. She know better, she shouldn't do it, but she had been so frustrated on herself. Everything she does, she does wrong and she still was too gullible, always an easy prey for others. And now she had to stand right to the galaxy map, assuredly standing the scorn and derision from the left. This was going to be unbearable, she didn't like to go for duty. She checked the clock and noticed that time was running out.

_Shit..._

No time for shower and breakfast. She changed into a fresh uniform then hurried and reached her post in time, happily the CIC was still not at full crew, that gave her some quiet. The pain was still pounding in her head, maybe she could go and get something from Chakwas, later. She closed her eyes and reflected the last evening. When she went to purgatory yesterday, she was in pleasant mood, a little confused but she believed things turned out to be good. After her friends told her the truth, the nice picture shattered then the evening went absolutely shit. She couldn't remember how she reached her bed, or could she? There had been EDI, she brought her back she vaguely remembered but the rest was gone.

"Traynor, how are you doing?"

Sam turned left to see Jennifer at the galaxy map, she contorted her face and focused back on her terminal. She won't talk to that bitch, not after what they did with her.

Jennifer asked again. "Traynor? I'm talking to you."

Sam turned left. "Yes Ma'am." She considered the commander with angry face. What does she want from her? Asking if she enjoyed their performance in film? If she would come upstairs after finishing her shift? Or just mocking her? She won't loose her composure, no matter whatever she was going to do. Jennifer just gazed on her facial expression then formed a weak smile and asked. "Hard evening, yesterday?"

"Nothing of **your** concern, Commander!" Sam answered and went back to her task. Jennifer hold her glimpse for a few seconds then turned back to the map. Sam growled, she was pissed.

_What's the point of that?_

Five minutes later EDI arrived. "Samantha. Are you feeling better, today?"

"Not too bad, thanks EDI." The AI was a welcomed company.

"I brought you some painkillers." EDI said then offered pills and a bottle of water. Sam smiled. "You're a gem!" And took the pills, slugging down quickly and drank a deep sip of water.

"EDI...yesterday..when you brought me back..did I tell... any stupid stuff?" Sam carefully asked, she could only remember EDI carrying her to bed and didn't know if she bore her heart to the AI in that awkward condition.

"I can play the record on our conversation, if you wish." The AI offered.

"Hmm, yeah... do so, but quietly please." Sam looked around to ensure nobody was in close proximity. EDI obliged and Sam watched nervous. When she saw herself, laying drunken in the arms of the mech and flirting like an idiot, she blushed.

_Holy shit..._

"EDI, I hmm apologize... for my...inapposite behavior...I'm sorry.." She muttered and dropped her face in shame.

"I don't understand, Samantha. You have been in a toxic condition, caused by excessive drinking of alcohol. Human behavior adapts to the mental state. The rate of your intoxication was not reaching the value of Jeff's usual level, so your return to ship was relatively uncomplicated."

_Uncomplicated?...Embarrassing! _

"Thank you EDI." Sam forced a smile.

"You're welcome Samantha." The AI responded and made her way back to cockpit.

**-peep-**

Sam glanced at her tool, she received an incoming request for chat. It was Jane, Sam thought twice. Should she accept? She took a deep breath and opened the chat window.

JANE: ...What's going on?

SAM: ...Well, screw you!

JANE: ...?...What does it mean?

SAM: ...You know!

JANE: ...Come upstairs! We have to talk!

SAM: ...No!

JANE: ...I can make it an order!

SAM: ...Of course, exploit your superior position. Pure arbitrariness, just as usual.

JANE: ...What the fuck is your problem? Come upstairs. NOW! That's an order!

SAM: ...Do so and I'm going to write objections until you finish up in hell!

JANE: ..Fuck!…...Samantha, PLEASE... come upstairs, now.

SAM: … I have work to do...

Sam shut down the chat window.

_Bitch!_

She focused back to her tasks and began the investigation on the crew's mails. Plunging into work was always a good distraction. She started a complete scan, using any filters possible. It was an odd feeling to take a look at all the private stuff of the crew. She read mails from Gabby to her parents, in which she told about her new starting relationship with Kenneth.

_Of course, nothing ever happened in shuttle bay..._

Sam grinned, remembering her story-telling at the club. Joker had sent a few mails to his younger sister. She wondered about the flight Lieutenant, he wasn't the type of big brother but he seemed to worry about his little sibling a lot. Vega had been in contact with his uncle, writing the whole time about weapons and combat, no surprise. He mentioned his progress in preparation for some special military training, not bringing up the name of the program. It occurred to her, that nobody was talking about the reapers and the war, except for Alenko. The Major had written several mails to his sister and he was always complaining about the conditions, generalship and people on board.

_Does Assholes have a family? Poor sister..._

Sam raised her head when she spot someone next to terminal. Jennifer stood at right and put down a mug of coffee at the shelf. The commander shot her rueful smile then left. Sam didn't understand the manner. Bringing her coffee? For what purpose? Was it some kind of psycho-game to drive her mad?

_Keep going Sammy!_

She ignored the offered drink and finished her scan without new results. She could visit Liara, maybe the asari had some good ideas. She left the terminal, not touching the steaming mug.

Liara was busy as usual. The shadow broker network operated at full stretch and the asari looked like she hadn't sleep the last night. The drone `glyph` remained at left, apparently busy with a task.

"Ah Samantha..." Liara waved her hand for greeting.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Sam carefully asked.

"No, don't worry. Maybe a little distraction may do well." Liara left her seat and came along.

"Fine. I'm coming to check on the investigation. Did you find anything?" Sam hoped that the asari made some progress at least.

"No, unfortunately not. Mordin's assistant seemed to have disappear and no reports on the clones, yet. They are very careful."

"I didn't find anything, too. I checked the personal stuff of the crew, but no suspicious clues, just intimate, boring stuff. I even read that stupid mails of the Major to his sister..." Sam sighted.

"Mails to his sister?" Liara's eyes went wide. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"His sister is dead." The asari dryly answered.

"Are **you** sure?" Now Sam was getting nosy.

"Yes. I'm the shadow broker. It's my job to know those things. She died last year by accident. It's not written in his official dossier, yet."

They both looked at each other, obviously thinking the same.

_Could it be?_

"That doesn't make sense. From all what I know, he's not a fan of cerberus..."

"It seems likely...but he has an aversion for all alien races and cerberus is an advocate for a stronger humanity..." Liara explained.

"Hmm I can run an algorithm, again." Sam worked her omni-tool to investigate the messages. Six seconds later she shook her head in disbelief. "Nothing..."

"Let's read it." Liara recommended.

{ -

Dear sis,

Normally I would write you that I'm fine, but this war and the casualty figures are affecting my faith. Especially the minor progress in our efforts make me doubt. `Xenomorphs` are still hanging around the ship. That's still not replicable for me. The commanders rather set their hopes on those aliens than on our own people. All we do is wasting our time. Regretfully I'm still dwelling in a tentative office, because my designated one is still occupied by one of our special crew members. God only knows when things become normal again. Eventually I have a claim on an adequate accommodation as I'm the XO of the ship. The rest of things are business as usual. Killing is always easy. Headache and side effects of implants are keeping within a limit. As long as I take care in dealing with my biotics and don't exaggerate, it's bearable. Nothing to worry about. Doctor Chakwas gave me some new medication that should make it better in the long run.

Apart from this stuff, I'm looking forward to see you again. Really miss you...

Take care of yourself

your loving bro

-}

"He's such a nice guy..." Sam admitted.

"Well, there is nothing suspicious..." The asari scratched her head. "I don't see any detail concerning the mission."

"Yeah, but if his sister is dead, he's completely mentally disordered or writing secret messages..." Sam assessed.

"Whether or not, it's a hint." Liara determined and nodded. Sam agreed, there must be a clue and the mail must be encrypted by a sophisticated code.

"You should go upstairs and report immediately. When the Major is actually involved, they want to `interrogate` him, for sure. " Liara told her.

"Yeah I should do so..." Sam had no desire to put her head in the lion's mouth.

"Perhaps... **you** better go and inform the commanders." Sam suggested.

The asari became curious. "Samantha, what's going on between the three of you?"

"Nothing." was Sam's short answer.

"If you say so..." It was evident that Liara didn't believe. "Unfortunately I'm committed to a few very important issues. I don't have time."

"Fine...I go..." Sam gave in and left the office. She knew, she had to report about the Major's suspect mails but she didn't want to go alone upstairs and needed some support.

"EDI?" Sam addressed The AI.

"Yes Samantha, how can I be at assistance?"

"Can you join me for a report upstairs, please?" Sam was begging.

"Of course, Samantha."

"Thank you EDI."

...

EDI and herself waited in front of the door for entrance. Sam was nervous, although the AI was on her side, she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Jane opened the door pointing with her hand to move in. Jennifer sat on couch, starring at Sam with a keen look. Sam started without beating about the bush, she wanted to make fast work of the report. "I found something, when I checked the crew's mails. The Major wrote several messages to his sister and Liara and myself found out, that this is absolutely insane, because she's dead since last year. Liara assured that this information is true, still not officially but definitely right."

Jane eye's went bride open and Jennifer's face darkened.

"EDI, send a request to alliance command. I want him for an inquiry as soon as possible!" Jane ordered.

"As you wish, Jane." The AI obeyed.

"What is written in those mails?" Jennifer asked in firm voice.

"Nothing suspicious, as we could see so far. We tried a decodification, but no results. I suppose it's a complicated cipher." Sam explained and didn't move further, she held her position near to door. She made sure there was enough space between Jane and herself.

"There must be something! Go and check until you find it!" Jane barked.

"Jane, I received a response for your request. The Major had reported back, but afterwards he left and is untraceable for now." EDI cut in.

"**Damn it!**" The redhead hit the wall with her fist. "I should have known..." The commander was angry, her face had become stiff and grimly. Her sister held the same expression, what made Sam feel unwell. They both looked at each other and Sam realized that she had to leave.

_Time to go..._

If they freak out, she better step out of the line of fire. "That's it for now, commander." She spoke with calm voice.

The sisters focused their attention on Sam.

"EDI, Leave us alone, we have to talk in private and stop monitoring!" Jane ordered.

"As you wish, Jane."

"No EDI, **stay!**" Sam shouted but the AI left the chamber.

Sam was taken aback at the change of topic, she thought they would forget about her after the bad news of the Major, but she erred on that assumption. To protect herself, she took solid position, crossed her arms and grimaced.

"Samantha, **cut the crap!** What is going on?" Jane approached her.

"Don't come any closer!" Sam warned the redhead and stepped back.

Jennifer had left her seat and joined her sister. "What's the matter?"

_Are you kidding me?_

Sam was speechless at the audacity but then collected herself. "You are asking **me**?" She shot back.

Both commanders looked baffled and didn't answer. No reaction.

_I hate you..._

Sam didn't know how to react on their show of innocence, it was so mean. Faking as nothing had happened made her angry, she took word.

"Stop sending me your **fucking porn!**" She finally shouted with grimson face. "And quit playing sick games with me. You'll find a lot of whores on citadel!"

_Quit playing games with my heart_

"Samantha, what are you talking about? We didn't..." Jennifer was irritated.

"**Commander**, the proper address is **Specialist Traynor**!" Sam corrected her and insisted to came back to their professional roles.

Jane's face changed again, she became pissed and ordered. "Specialist Traynor, **attention!**"

"Don't play the superior card! **This is not going to work!**" Sam yelled at her with furious expression and turned around to leave for lift. She went down on Deck three and directly ran to medbay.

"Doc, I need a sick note." Sam charged into room, still on edge." I'm not capable to go on mission or to be on duty." Chakwas looked puzzled at the raging specialist, raising from her chair. "Come off Samantha! What happened?"

Before she could answer, the door opened again and both commanders entered. When the door closed Jane menaced. "You are **not** running away, if we talk to you..." pointing a finger in Sam's direction.

"I'm not **your doggy**. Don't threat me like that!" Sam barked.

"We are still your **superior officers**!" Jennifer shouted back.

"This is not a justification for being **assholes**." Sam screamed.

"**Stop it! **What is going on right here?" Chakwas lifted her hands, not realizing the situation. She took position between the squabblers and tried to understand the problem.

"They are shitting me!" Sam snorted.

"Bullshit!" Jane shot back.

"Oh yes you do. You put on quite a show then you fucked that whore Allers..."

"Bullshit!" Jennifer answered immediately.

"And then you sent me a porn about it!" Sam went on.

"**Bullshit!** We didn't!" Jane angrily shouted.

"Why do you say so?" Jennifer crossed her arms.

"Because I've seen it!" Sam sniffed. "You hurt me... Everybody does." It was too much. Sam collapsed on the floor, crying bitterly. Chakwas knelt quickly aside and pointed the commanders to stay behind. She patted carefully Sam's hair and began to realize what was going on.

"Enough kids, **calm down, take a seat!**" Chakwas ordered without allowing any contradiction.

The commanders placed at right, Sam remained on left lounger, while the doc stood in the middle.

"Kids, did you send a recording of **shagging** Mrs. Allers?" Chakwas asked in fierce tone.

"No we didn't." Jane answered.

"She is lying. I received a message with a video file." Sam bitchy shot back.

"Yes, that is true, but this recording witnessed that we **did not** shag her." Jennifer sulky noticed.

"Don't tell fairy tales. I saw her undressing and the others said..."

"...because the others said, we sent you that **fucking** video recording." Jane shouted with bitter voice.

"**Shut up, Jane!**" Chakwas barked and shot her an evil glance then turned back to Sam.

"Samantha, did you see the full video?" Chakwas quietly asked.

Sam guilty starred to the wall. "No, I saw the beginning and turned it off, because I thought..."

"OK kids, let's see that ominous video!" The doc decided.

Jennifer operated her tool, a small window opened then the record started. Sam's face had become pale, she felt miserable. Did she just misinterpret the case and jumped to the conclusion that they shitted her? Had this been just a misunderstanding?

_No it can't be... _

The video revealed what she already knew. Allers started undressing, stepped forward in seductive manner and shot a smug smile on both commanders. Then things turned out to be different. Jane went ahead, closed the zipper and pointed to single seat on couch. The dumbfounded Allers watched confused at both then finally took her ordered seat...

When it finished, Sam dropped her head down in shame, she liked to shrivel up, the commanders were still upset and shot her angry looks.

Chakwas contentedly sighted. "Fine, we made that clear." She patted Sam's hair then surveyed both twins with maternal concern. "**Don't** screw it up, **kids**!" And left the room.

Sam still hold her glimpse fixed to the ground, when Jane and Jennifer left their seats. The commanders sat aside, waited a moment to come to rest then took her hands. Jennifer kissed her cheek and Jane wiped away her tears. Sam didn't say a word.

"Talk to us, before you ran away." Jane started with a profound sigh.

"We know our reputation is not the best, but..." Jennifer added.

"Yes it is!" Sam said.

"Don't be bitchy!" Jennifer shot back.

Sam tried to get up, she wanted to leave and be alone, but Jane pushed her shoulders down. She grabbed her chin and they locked eyes. "No! Don't run away!"

"What do you expect from me?" Sam quietly asked. They seriously couldn't think it would be so easy to trust them after the previous history.

Jane breathed hard. "A little confidence..." Then let go of her.

"And don't shout on us..." Jennifer said in calm voice.

"...not on duty." Jane added.

Sam freed herself. "I need some time...". She quickly went to door, not looking back.

**Notes: I know it's a very bitchy chapter, but I think it's proper and fits the situation. **

**Coming up next: (romantic?) dinner **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sam had decided to do some research on background of both, perhaps it helps to understand them better. Her search was an easy one, the extranet was full of articles and pictures, she even found a fan site called: `Bloody Shep Records`

_Some people are really crazy... _

The information on their early childhood was limited. The cruel slaver's raid on mindoir was mentioned, less detail of course. Sam could comprehend their hate against batarians. It must have been horrible to watch the violation of their family. Two little girls, five years old, hiding full of fear while they see the most cruelest act of power, their childhood had been over from that point. Sam felt compassion and sorrow. After that sad episode, both had been handed round from different orphanages until they became full-aged. It was implied that they had reports on stealing, criminal damage and personal injury, but no real facts at all. They joined alliance, their mentor Major Anderson was mentioned as the foster-father and supporter for their career. From that point in time, the history focused on military success. The N7 program was highlighted. Sam had heard of the brutal, challenging training. Special forces, only the best of the best, she couldn't imagine how it must had been to stand this torture. The becoming of the first human spectres were main highlights too, just as the defeat of Saren. Sam read the reports on the collector matter and remembered her own experience. At that day she had spent time with her mother in the kitchen, cooking her favorite meal. Sam had been on home leave for two weeks and her parents were so happy and grateful to have their little daughter back at home. It had been a sunny day, when the collector ship approached the planet and darkened the sky...

Her father told her it was all fault of cerberus. Joker had said, they saved half of the colony and prevented something much worse. If that was true, she owed her life to her commanders. The official version of alliance was different. It said, that after faking their own deaths, the commanders vanished to collaborate with cerberus. The threat of the collectors hadn't been real. The attack of horizon had been an unfortunate accident, evoked by the intervention of the pro-human association. After all she experienced so far, she believed in the unofficial version and was grateful to be alive. The story of the commanders went bad after the collector affair. They had been suspended and arrested for trial until assault on earth. In the official sources was nothing written about passing the omega relay and destroying the collector's base, but she knew cause Joker told her the whole story. The treatment of alliance hadn't been fair, if they had taken their warnings more serious, perhaps earth would have been better prepared.

Her research was interrupted by another signal of her tool. She received a message from Jane to meet them at presidium commons.

_Appointment? OK..._

Sam actuated to be at the rendezvous point, punctually. She waited nervously, still having a bad conscience, maybe she should have apologized yesterday, but her only desire had been to find some calm place and be alone.

The commanders came along and seemed to be eased.

"Did you find out about the messages of Alenko?" Jane asked.

"Unfortunately not. Did you find the Major?" Sam had tried this morning again, but she couldn't solve that riddle, it was a real challenge.

"We checked alliance command, but nobody knows anything. We can't accuse him without evidence, we need something before we do." Jennifer explained.

They strolled down the street and Sam was wondering, for what reason they asked her to come. Jane answered the question when they stopped in front of a restaurant. "We thought, we can go for lunch..?" Both sister gave her a questioning look.

_Oh having dinner? That sounds nice..._

Sam smiled. "Yes, that would be nice."

"Fine, let's go inside." Jennifer pointed to entrance.

"Which table do you want?" Jane asked when they stood in the huge room of the saloon.

Sam looked around, all seats were taken, except for a small table to the left wall. So why asking her?

"Samantha, what table?" Jane repeated.

"There is only one left..." Sam answered.

"Which one would be the best?" Jennifer took word.

Sam noticed their impatience, she didn't want to make them angry, so she thought about the nicest place and pointed to the table near the window with best view of the commons. Jane nodded and went towards the chosen one. Sam and Jennifer waited, while Jane spoke with the guests. It last 10 seconds then everybody arose from their seats and left in hurry. Jane grinned and waved them to come along.

"What did you tell them?" Sam wondered.

"Oh just my name and what I'm going to do with my gun, if they won't vacate." Jane smiled and Jennifer grinned.

"That is a joke, right?" Sam instantly hoped it was a hoax.

"No..." Jane responded and offered her a seat in gallant manner. The commanders took place at her opposite.

An asari waitress arrived and asked for drinks. Jane decided for all. "We get three beer, three whiskey..."

"**No**...stop, I'm not drinking! I take soda." Sam insisted, she won't drink alcohol and especially not at meal. The waitress looked confused from Sam to Jane and waited for the final order.

"Fine...two beer...two whiskey...**one soda**!" Jane said and the asari nodded then left.

"You can't drink hard alcohol in the afternoon..." Sam declared with serious face.

"Why not? We have a fucking date with the council, later." Jennifer looked at her, not understanding her point of view.

"Well, if you drink wine at meal, that's OK, but..."

"You want wine?...OK... No problem..." Jane turned her head and barked loudly through the whole restaurant. "**Hey...we want some wine, too! A good one.**"

And of course everybody stopped and looked at their table. Sam blushed and dropped her head in shame, this was going to be awkward. Both commander didn't mind, they act like this was absolutely normal. Sam cultivated good manners, but she won't find this on her commanders, for sure.

_OK...goodbye romantic dinner_

"What do you want to eat? Something special? Or should I pick...?" Jane offered.

"Nonono... I pick myself!" Sam didn't want to be patronized by her commander and besides if Jane picked something, the risk would be high for disaster.

"OK...but we take the big space cow plate with extra fried potatoes." Jane decided and Jennifer nodded in approval.

She never took notice how much the commanders consume at the mess hall on board. Sam normally eats a little breakfast and a small portion at lunch and evening. She wasn't eating much, for one reason to keep her figure, the other reason were the bad rations. She preferred Indian food, cooked by her mother at best. She took the menu pad and looked out for something familiar. Lucky she found a dish called asari chicken. Chicken would be alright, she didn't know how the asari would cook it, but the preparation couldn't differ so much from the ordinary way. So she showed Jane her choice and when the asari returned with the drinks, the commander ordered the food.

"So, we can work on this...get to know each other stuff..." Jane raised the glass.

"Yeah...Good idea. Cheers!" Jennifer joined her.

Sam sighted and raised her soda,too. The glasses chinked and while both commanders grinned, Sam formed just a weak smile. The twins emptied the whiskey in one go.

"Don't you want to drink your wine?" Jennifer pointed at the bottle of Chablis.

"It's an expensive one, you should drink it!" Jane filled a glass and place it in front of her.

Sam sighted, her imagination of getting to know each other was different. This felt like a trip to the bar, but she didn't want to be disrespectful when they buy her some expensive wine and took a sip of the exclusive stuff. It tastes awful and she fought with herself to keep a neutral facial expression, when she said. "Very good!" Jane and Jennifer contentedly smiled.

"Well Shepards, Samantha...what a coincidence! Do you mind if I join you?" The three spot Liara, standing ahead of the table with a amused face.

_What is she doing here?_

Jane looked angry. "Get lost T´soni!"

"We have a meeting!" Jennifer businesslike explained.

"Oh I'm sure... Don't worry, I was kidding." Liara laughed, but didn't get ready to leave.

"Beat it!" Jane ordered with nasty look.

"OK...OK...I will leave you love birdies alone." She grinned and shot a smile at Sam, that made her blush.

_Why has this to be so embarrassing?_

When the asari was finally out of view, Jane and Jennifer focused back on Sam.

"So let's go on...Tell us about you.." Jane said, taking a deep sip from beer.

"Why do I have to start? I'm not the one with the bad reputation." Sam shot back.

"Yeah...right..OK what do you want to know?" Jennifer relented on her argument.

Sam thought about a question. To be honest, she had a lot of questions, but wasn't sure if it would be right to ask them. The most important one was forbidden and now she couldn't decide what to ask first. After an awkward silence, she started. "Am I allowed to ask everything?"

"No! No questions on family and killing people." Jane retorted.

"OK, I agree." Sam thought again and asked the best what came in mind. "Do you play chess?"

"No." Jane gave a short answer.

_Stupid issue..._

"A question for a question! How many girlfriends did you have?" Jennifer was curious.

"That's a mean question." Sam crossed her arms.

"Just answer!" Jane added.

"Hmm...four." Sam shyly told and both commanders grinned.

"How many girlfriends did **you** have?" Sam twisted her eyes, a little pissed.

"Zero...but if you want to know how many we laid..." Jane started enthusiastic but when she spot Sam's deadpanned face, she stopped her comment."...well it's not so important."

_Great...best requirements_

"Why did you join alliance?" Jennifer changed topic.

_That's OK..._

"They offered me a scholarship, because of my good grades and after the regular term of service, I decided to stay."

"Hmm." Jennifer muttered.

Sam thought again, she needed a good question this time. "Why did you come to horizon, when the collectors attacked?"

"The alliance didn't do anything against the kidnappings. They didn't protect their own people." Jennifer retorted.

"Why do you want to know?" Jane inquired, becoming curious.

"No matter.." Sam didn't want to delve into that subject.

"What's the story of commander Torne?" Jennifer went on.

_None of your beeswax!_

"No comment! Another question!" Sam said with serious look.

"What is your business with Braddock?" Jennifer shot the next one.

"We are friends." Sam told the true.

"Did you have sex?" Jane shot another one.

_Goddess...they are bold_

"No and that were two question. My turn, do you sleep together?" Sam became brave, they didn't show anything in public, but everybody know the rumors. And their behavior and body language speaks volumes.

"Do you like the imagination?" Jane crooked her head.

"Don't answer with a question!" Sam added.

"What do you think?" Jennifer's eyes grew wide.

"Just answer the question." Sam insisted.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Jane seemed to be tensioned.

"Why have you become such assholes? **Just say it!**" Sam shot back.

Both commander dropped their drinks and looked at each other for some seconds. Finally Jennifer gave her sister a nod then they turned their attention back to Sam. Jane spoke quiet. "OK...The answer is... yes, we do! Now tell me, do you think it's wrong? Do you have a problem with that fact?" Jane's green piercing eyes fixed Sam's.

"No." Sam immediately answered and took a gulp of wine. Both commanders rose their brows in surprise then shot her a contented smile. Luckily the waitress returned with the food and dropped a huge plate at the table. Sam considered the enormous amount of food, they must have slaughtered a half cow, the fried potatoes appeared to be mingy in contrast.

"Are you going to eat that all?" Sam unbelievingly starred at the huge pile of meat.

"Yes." Jennifer took the cutlery and started.

"If you do more sports and training, you'll need energy-rich food." Jane said with smile, referring to their past training session in shuttle bay. "Don't worry, we'll continue training, tomorrow." She promised, grinning in anticipation.

Sam didn't like to, she was happy for ordering chicken, it wouldn't have much calories, she waited for the waitress to return. When the asari came back in their direction, she carried something that didn't look like chicken. The meal she dropped in front of Sam was something else. She spot a blue flabby mass with four huge eyes looking at her, it was scary.

"No chicken?" Sam asked with flabbergasted expression.

"Of course not, that is just the name. It's a tentacle-like fish from thessian sea." Jennifer told.

"You didn't know?" Jane was amused.

"No...But I'm always curious for checking out...something new." Sam jabbed the fork into its surface, not noticing that both commanders grinned on each other by her last statement.

"Well...it's not... so bad...just... try it!" Jennifer expressed, while still masticating the meat.

_Why can't she finish chewing before starting to talk... _

"If you don't like it, you can have some meat from us..." Jane offered with a smile.

"No, thanks." Sam politely denied.

She took a fork of the blue mass. It tasted fishy, soft with a light aftertaste of something she didn't know. She went on, she was hungry and it began to smack a little. She only realized that she became thirsty more and more. She empties her soda very quickly and after water was out, the aftertaste was becoming more intensive and distasteful.

_No more asari chicken!..._

She needed something to neutralize the savor in her mouth and grasped the wine and took a deep sip.

"Oh you like it, right? I can order another bottle." Jane started an attempt for ordering.

"Nonono, I already drank too much. No need for it!" Sam hindered her on making a call. If she drinks more of that wine, she would be going to vomit, for sure.

"So after we're through this ...getting to know each other stuff... You should come upstairs in the evening." Jennifer decided.

Sam stopped picking at her food.

_She can't be serious_

"Do you think it's that easy?" Sam's brows rose.

"Yes...?" Jennifer shot back, starring at her.

_Take the poor specialist to dinner and afterwards you can shag her...what a plan _

"It is not!" Sam announced.

"What's the problem with fucking?" Jennifer was bitchy.

"**You are!**" Sam shot back.

Jane hit the table with her fist. "Samantha. We are very patient..."

"Oh I don't think so. That's not how it works. I remember you telling something about proving..."

"What do you expect? Dating for three month and then perhaps having sex? We are at war!" Jane made clear.

"No, just a little sense of tact..." Sam said in quiet voice.

Both commanders dropped their head and groaned loudly.

After an awkward break Jane's tool started to blink a few times and the redhead accepted the incoming message. "Go ahead EDI."

Sam didn't understand or see what's going at the small virtual window, but the commander's countenance darkened. "We fly there. EDI I want every crew member back on board in half an hour! And cancel the meeting with council!"

Sam waited for an explanation. Jane sighted and winked the waitress to come along."We have to leave now..."

...

On their way back, Sam was too curious, not to ask about the news. "What's up?"

Jane responded quietly. "Liara found references for sightings of our 'doubles'."

"We have to hurry otherwise we let them slip through our fingers." Jennifer added.

"It's just a small mission...like a **date**..." Jane explained and twinkled at Sam.

_Going on mission is a date?_

That wasn't that kind of romantic Sam was dreaming of.

"What are you going to do with them, when you find..." Sam carefully asked.

"Kill them!" Both commanders answered.

...

One hour later, Sam, Liara, EDI, James, Braddock, Garrus and both commander were ready at the war room. Wrex had chosen to stay at Citadel.

"Are you up to date, Braddock?" Jane addressed the XO, first. Kira nodded and gave back a "Yes. Ma'am!"

Jane turned to James. "Vega welcome back. Are you fit for an excursion?" The marine nodded in response.

Jane operated the computer and the screen showed the picture of a salarian. She explained the mission different as Sam had thought of, probably to keep the existence of their clones a secret.

"This is Maelon Heplorn, Mordin's former assistant. He was seen on Irune in Aethon Cluster. We need him for the cure, so we'll fly directly to the volus homeworld. There are three spots we have to investigate, according to the appearances. One in the center of the main city, one at the outskirts and another at an office outside.

Jennifer continued. "Each team will get coordinates and investigate the area. If you don't find the target, try to get as much information as possible."

"We split in three teams, Team RED is myself and Liara. Team BLACK will be Jen, EDI and Traynor." The redhead announced.

"What? I'm not the guardian anymore?" Garrus was disappointed.

"No Vacarian, you are relieved. I undertake the job from now." Jennifer made clear.

"Braddock, you get our `Don Juan` for your team. Treat him well." Jane declared with a grin.

Sam perceived a mood swing of Jane, she was joking and that meant she was in joyful anticipation of combat. And anon that was a sign she expected trouble and fighting.

"So team GREEN consists of Braddock, Vega and Garrus." Jennifer finished the disposition.

"Braddock, your team will go to center, BLACK to outskirts and I take the rest. Coordinates and plans will be downloaded to your tools."

"Questions?...Go and prepare for decampment. You have one hour. Dismissed!" Jennifer said.

...

Sam hurried in going to shuttle bay. Since her first mission she made a habit of being the first one for undressing and putting on her combat suit. That made sure, nobody watched her when she stripped and ran around in her stupid gray standard alliance underwear. Normally the only one present would be Steve and that was OK, because he's gay.

She was more than surprised when she saw both commanders standing next to the armory locker, already in their underwear. They wore black bra and boxers from the N7 collection, of course. Sam became shy.

_Why are they so early?_

She tried to avoid starring at them, but couldn't resist to take a deeper look. She had seen a part of the scars on Jane's body before when they had that stupid training, This time she could see her stomach, well-trained with fantastic abs, the only macule was a sign of a wound from battle, but still a hot view. The question if Jennifer was plotted similar, answered itself. Her skin was marked with the same traces and the most conspicuous one ran below her right breast to her navel. Sam felt compassion seeing all that evidences for battle, pain and hurt.

_What did they suffer to get all this stigmas? _

"Don't you want to take off your uniform? Otherwise you can't put on your armor?" Jennifer grinned and stopped her from starring.

Sam could hide her blush and opened her pants, she shot a last glance at Jennifer and assessed that she had a nice ass. Not as much buff as Jane's, but chubbier and a little bit fuller. Their breasts seemed to be a good handful size, she guessed in accord to her good trained lesbian eyes.

_Oh Sammy behave yourself! Don't get randy with your commanders!_

She hurried in undressing, the quicker she would put on the armor, the better it was. She didn't need to look at both to know that they precisely examined her body.

"Do you have some other underwear?" Jane randomly asked, when Sam had stripped down to her undies.

Sam blushed. The alliance stuff was definitely ugly and deeply ashamed. Of course, she had some nicer underwear, black and made of silk, exquisite and expensive. But she won't wear this on mission and besides private garments at duty were actually forbidden, so she dropped her head and answered. "No..."

"What a pity!" Jennifer said with a wisp of disappointment.

Sam head lifted. "Well maybe I have something after all..."

_Oh shut up Sammy!_

Both commanders smirked and Sam cursed herself for her cheeky statement.

"Don't forget your helmet, the atmosphere on Irune is toxic." Jane caringly said.

"I know. I'm no stupid colony girl..." Sam joked to cover her embarrassment.

"What colony do you came from?" Jennifer inquired.

"I grew up on horizon, in terminus system." Sam answered without thinking.

The commanders looked at each other then Jane fixed her glance on the specialist. "Samantha, have you been on horizon at that time when we...?"

"Yes, I was. I owe you my life.." Sam answered before she could finish the question then made a break, sighted and added. "Thank you."

Both commanders apparently were very surprised and finally Jennifer said. "Nobody ever gave us thanks for that rescue..."

...

**Notes:**

**I know the bad childhood is a cliché, but it's necessary for the background. Don't ask about the reason for the name of asari chicken, just a crazy idea. I was wondering if the riddle of the Major's message is too easy cause it's very simple, but it wouldn't make fun to solve everything directly. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"So after GREEN is occupied, we should focus on the important things." Jane announced after dropping down Braddock's team. Cortez had flown to the docking portal for main city first.

Sam was stunned at the view of the volus homeworld. She hadn't been off world a lot, just a trip to Citadel when she was younger and later when she went to earth for study in oxford. The atmosphere of the planet was toxic, but nevertheless it had a touch of beauty. The volus, looking like out sized moles in her opinion, had built a remarkable city and although other species had to wear special pressure suits to survive, she noticed that quite a lot of people from different races bustled around the city, the planet seemed to be a good hideout. Outside of the metropolis were occasional congregations of flats and factories. A few mines of palladium had created a small colony outside the excitement. Jane had chosen a central point between both targets for start.

"Take a look around the area, if they are here, they could be located anywhere in this domain."

"We shouldn't provoke any trouble, better investigate without attracting attention." Liara suggested.

"Yeah, that's right. Jen, check the address, Liara and myself go to that office." The redhead agreed.

"Fine, have fun..." Jennifer said.

"Don't worry. It's an branch of `SecurerB inc.`. This promises to be fun..." Jane grinned and walked ahead.

Jennifer worked her tool and checked the plan. "We must go east, just a small stroll. Let's move!"

The commander quickly stepped forward, followed by EDI and Sam ran after. She expected no hard battles, if the office was part of the affiliated company of cerberus, the most action and trouble would probably to find there. The address, they were heading for was just small hint and the information if the clones had been seen there was unconfirmed, presumably it's only a deadlock. The walk last 15 minutes in the fast speed of Jennifer and they stopped at a housing complex. Silence filled the area, Sam's ease mood changed to tension, her gut feeling promised danger.

They carefully entered the apartment and reached an anteroom with an airlock. Jennifer pointed to stay back. "Samantha, stay behind, me and EDI go first."

Sam crouched next to the door, when her commander and the AI charged into the floor. The first gunshot promptly happened and a male voice barked. "Kill them!" It became clear that they have been expected. Sam did as she was ordered, but listened attentively. She heard Jennifer screaming. "EDI, Overload that drone!"

_A drone?_

Next happened an explosion, that jerked the walls. Sam was fighting with herself, should she stay and wait or should she go to support them? She was armed and the sounds from inside implied that they were fighting with more than a few enemies. She took a moment to weight the pros and cons then made a decision. She jumped on her feet and ran to floor. First thing she spot was a platform similar to EDI's appearance, keeping Jennifer and EDI occupied.

"**Samantha! Get down! Fuck!**" Jennifer shouted.

Sam ran for nearest cover and pressed herself against the back of a divider. She could count 4 enemies apart from EDI's double. Two assault troopers and two guardians.

"**What the fuck are you doing?**" Jennifer screamed in her direction.

The guardians moved forward, better protected by impenetrable shields. Sam shot an apologizing look to the commander. She made ready her machine gun and started to charge the approaching soldiers. The drone and troopers focused their fire at the commander and forced Jennifer to stay down in shelter. She throw a grenade to buy some time and ordered. "EDI, covering fire, **now!**" Then jumped quickly forward, running to Sam's position and crouched next to her. "I told you to stay outside. What the hell are you thinking?" The commander was angry.

Sam didn't answer and Jennifer turned her attention ahead to the guardians. In the meantime they had made progress and were only 10 feet away. The commander set her rifle in position and aimed at the small slot of the shields then fired the whole thermo clip until the first one dropped down. "EDI, status of the drone!"

The AI answered. "Shields still at 67 percent. Resisting hard, the platform was modified. Starting attempt to incinerate armor, now."

"Fine. Get on with it! Keep it occupied." Jennifer screamed back.

Sam had focused on the troopers, after the first guardian fell down, the second had withdrawn. That gave her the opportunity to charge the enemies behind. Lucky she finished one of them, when he was surprised by her attack then cowered to reload shields. She shot a glance to EDI, the AI was fighting hard with her counterpart and seemed to operate at maximum levels. This similar platform must been an advanced version of the former cerberus infiltrator unit. The commander's order took her back to focus. "Samantha, the trooper!" Sam turned back and shot at the now moving soldier. The second guardian made another attempt to attack, but Jennifer already waited for his push and fired a salve of gunfire, taking his shields down.

"EDI, what about the drone?" The commander asked and shot a glance at the AI. EDI was apparently struck and moved back for shelter. "Platform is operating with 32 % shield caliper."

Jennifer grumbled and went back on firing the approaching guardian, Without his shields he wasn't a threat anymore, 4 seconds later he hit the ground. Sam couldn't kill the trooper, her accuracy of fire had become worse, she got nervous by watching EDI's image. Jennifer assumed the job and made a quick end.

Sam startled when EDI's voice shouted. "Commander!" Both looked left to see the drone moving in fast speed towards them. Sam reacted in reflex, firing without hesitation. Jennifer shoved Sam behind her behind her body and fired together with EDI at the nearer coming enemy. Sam felt fear on seeing the fast-approaching mech targeting herself. Jennifer tried her best and EDI rushed from her position to head off the drone. Sam held her breath. It didn't stop, it moved forward until the final shoot forced it down, straight in front of Jennifer and the specialist. Sam still watched horrified at the defeated robot. Jennifer let out a deep breath.

EDI checked the status and reported. "Target eliminated."

Jennifer went forward to look herself and kicked the head of drone to be sure.

"I detect a normal value of oxygen, you can take off your helmets!" The AI told after scanning.

"Helmets off!" Jennifer ordered and approached the specialist. "Samantha, if I tell you to stay behind, you have to follow my orders!" She told her with fierce tone, her face still furious.

Sam was ashamed and frightened on making her commander angry. She dropped her head, all she wanted to do was helping.

_Shit...wrong decision_

When Jennifer realized her blowup, she groaned, closed her eyes for a moment then raised the specialist's chin and spoke calm. "Listen, if I give you orders, I do it for reason. This drone was very dangerous, we're a small team and you are not trained as well as EDI and myself. I don't want you to get hurt or die, so promise me you'll obey my instructions in future."

"Yes Ma'am!" Sam bashfully replied.

"Fine." The commander softly brushed her cheek with her thumb then smiled and planted a quick kiss on it.

Sam blushed and glanced at EDI. She really liked her a lot, but the kiss and revealing of their 'relationship' or whatever it was, in front of the AI was strange to her.

"Don't worry. She knows it." Jennifer clarified.

"What?" Sam looked staggered.

"I'm aware of the sexual attraction and the starting romance between you and the commanders." EDI dryly reported.

_Starting romance..._

"EDI, did you try to persuade me of anything?"

"I analyzed all facts and generated a logical conclusion. Furthermore I made suggestions according to the result." The AI explained.

"EDI don't risk our friendship." Sam shot back.

"EDI, examine the drone, maybe you can download the software information." The commander interrupted the conversation.

Sam began to check on the housing space, except for the killed enemies, it seemed to be abandoned. A few data pads were laying on a lounge and desk, probably forgotten by the owner.

She grasped the devices from table, analyzing the data. It mostly contained facts and sensible information on Normandy and its crew, especially the commanders. She was surprised when she found her own dossier, too. Someone had make work in collecting all possible information on every person on board, very strange.

"Commander, you should take a look..." She handed over the pad. Jennifer attentively checked the content, contorted her face then pocket it.

The next pad was storage for email traffic and messages. She discovered a lot of usefulness stuff but then her eyes went bride as she opened the mail account and spot the mails of Alenko. It become clear, this pad was owned by the receiver of the major messages.

_That's going to be interesting..._

The commander had started to check the interior and examined the things left, scanning for anything uncommon.

"Commander, I think the receiver of Alenko's mails was here." Sam walked over to show Jennifer the clue.

"What? Let me see!" Jennifer looked and nodded. "Can you find the encryption program on that pad?"

"No, there is no application for decoding the mails." Sam responded then got an idea. If there was no program necessary to decipher the message, it would mean that no algorithm could find it and besides it must be so easy that anyone could understand without tools or help.

"Oh no, please don't let me be right..." Sam moaned and closed her eyes.

"What's up?" The commander looked at her.

"Just give me a moment." Sam answered and read the last message again.

_It couldn't be that simple, or could it?_

She read the mail twice to be sure then formed a weak smile and sighted. "The secret message is: NEXT TARGET KHANDAR."

Jennifer was stunned, held on for some seconds then inquired. "How do you know?"

"We were so stupid. The computer couldn't find anything because it's too simple. Just read the initial letters of each sentence... It's so silly and cheeky."

Jennifer did herself and cursed. "Bloody bastard! EDI check the other messages."

"Yeah, I liked him, too." Sam admitted.

"He insulted us, when we met at horizon. Accused us for being traitors of alliance..." Jennifer told with grimly face. "Let's see if we find some more..."

"Well, sometimes you can't choose your comrades..." Sam quietly muttered and went on to search for more media. She stepped towards the desk, when the commander stopped her efforts.

"What's the story of commander Torne?" Jennifer questioned with crooked head.

_Not this topic again..._

Sam became angry on her curiosity. She liked to forget about the events with her former CO. The encounter at Citadel was a painful reminder of her stupid mistake.

_Why does she has to ask? Why does she want to know?_

She would finish that topic, once and for all. "What do you want to know? How she exploited her superior position, how she flirted with me, how she **fucked** me or how she treat me like **shit** the next morning?"

Jennifer bit her lip.

"I'm **not** going to repeat the story." Sam added.

"We told you...we didn't plan anything like that..." Jennifer's voice declared.

"How do I know? And what exactly did you plan?" Sam was annoyed and marched forward until a hand grasped her own, forcing her to turn around. Jennifer pulled Sam's head with both hands to her face. Soft lips pressed against her own, a tongue opened a way in her mouth and started caressing. Sam was caught off-guard, the kiss was demanding and hot. In the heat of moment she returned the kiss, lightly touching the black hair of the commander with her fingertips. Jennifer's hands grabbed her ass, while pressing her pelvis against the specialist's lap. Sam moaned and clasped the commander's waist, she couldn't resist, despite the anger she felt a tension flooding her body, it was an urgent need for physical contact. The kiss deepened and Sam didn't struggle towards her feelings until she felt her growing arousal become reality in her panties.

"No...stop!" Sam pushed her away, out of breath. The commander sighted hard and let out "I'm sorry..."

EDI stood aside, observing the show with scientific concern. "That was an interesting experience." The AI reported, looking at both. "I still have some questions on several facts. Can you..?"

Both human answered. "**No!**"

Sam moved forward to make some distance, Jennifer stood at her position, scratching her head in confusion.

_Not this way..._

Sam concentrated on her job again and took a look at the remaining data storages, but she only found research reports on keepers.

_Keepers? So interesting..._

She handled the devices to her commander without speaking and Jennifer took them without saying a word.

They finally considered the scene to note that there wasn't anything else. A few glasses were left on a table, the lockers were open and emptied, the residents had disappeared.

"The clones or whoever was here...they must have been warned and made a departure." Jennifer muttered to herself. "It is not only the Major, there is still someone on board..."

"RED this is BLACK, over?" She called her sister.

"BLACK...go ahead..."

"RED the birds have flown. We met EDI's sister and some friends..." Jennifer reported.

"BLACK did you find hints for target?"

"Negative RED, seems that we still have vermin in our living-room."

"Copy that BLACK. I call an exterminator, over and out!"

Sam could only roll her eyes on listening to that conversation. They both seemed to be happiest when the were on combat or mission and could joke about serious things.

"We leave." Jennifer ordered and stepped to door, while putting on her helmet.

...

25 minutes later they met with the rest of crew at the main docking portal. James had a captive, a woman with black hair and dark complexion. She looked unlikeable and Sam wondered what they were going to do with her.

Braddock explained the presence of the guest. "She followed us and tried to kill me. Luckily, Garrus is a good guardian." She shot a sympathetic look to him and the turian seemed to smile.

"The ID-card says she's named Maya Brooks, presumably an alias." James went on. "She refuses to talk since we caught her."

Jane approached the woman and looked precisely then gripped her chin, piercing her eyes. "You'll talk, for sure!"

"We couldn't detect the target. No information, sorry. Did you find something, Ma'am?" Braddock reported.

"No, just red herrings. The information must have been wrong." Jennifer said with serious face.

Jane shot a last glance to their `guest` then ordered. "Take her to ship and arrest her! We'll follow later."

"Yes Ma'am." The XO nodded and went for shuttle.

After team GREEN had left, Jane asked her sister. "What did you find?"

"The clones were gone, we had welcome committee, EDI had met her better half, Traynor cracked the Major's code so we have an evidence for alliance command, now..."

"Oh, at least something good..." the redhead noticed.

"How did you crack it?" Liara asked curious.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Don't ask, I 'll tell you later. It was very silly, we should have found out earlier."

"They collected a lot of information about us, I'll show you...and there was something about research on keepers.." Jennifer finished her report.

"Keepers? Certainly of no interest..." Jane decided.

"What about that office?" Jennifer questioned.

"I blew it up." Jane grinned.

"Oh fine. Too bad I didn't see it." Jennifer smiled.

"Don't worry, I made a nice video, I'll show you later." The redhead seductively promised.

Liara took word. "Before your sister became lord of destruction, we secure all data from their network. I guess Samantha will have a lot of work."

Sam sighted, another analyze of cerberus data. This would be a challenge for sure, after the last bad surprise with the virus, she would take preventive measures to avoid another crash of systems.

"No clue on the clones?" Jennifer asked.

"No, just a few staffers, harmless. But we made some friends, before we got there. The volus asked for recovery of a stolen book. What was the name?" Jane faced the asari.

"Book of Plenix." The shadow broker smiled.

"Yeah, a stupid, important page-turner. If we do so, they will give us some military support for earth." The redhead went on.

"Really? Are we going to open up a library next?" Jennifer wisecracked.

"Yeah and after that we become bookworms..." Jane joked with a grin.

"What's so bad about reading a book?" Sam asked with serious look. The commanders eyes fixed her own, their grin faded.

"Nothing I guess..." Jane slowly answered.

Sam averted and shook her head.

_Stupid kids..._

"We return to Normandy and see what our guest can tell about the clones." Jane decided but Jennifer placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We two have to get something done, before we return..." She told her sister.

…

**Notes: Just a little trip to the volus homeworld. I thought it's a good time to introduce Maya Brooks for the cerberus story, she's a great villain. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sam met Kira at breakfast in mess hall. Since she got up, she hasn't seen the commanders, they had returned to ship very late, yesterday. She started her usual morning routine with some tea and realized that the Normandy had left the orbit. She expected the meeting after mission to happen, curious about the commander's resume but then the XO told her. "We are on return flight to Citadel. Debriefing is canceled."

"Oh, why?" Sam was surprised, the review was always a must-do, she sat down next to the other woman.

"I think the commanders need some rest, they questioned our guest the whole night." Kira explained, while playing with her cup.

"Did she tell anything?" Sam thought of the charmless woman.

"I don't know. The commanders stopped all monitoring and nobody is allowed to enter the room." Kira sighted. She seemed to be clueless. Sam had expected that the commanders would induct her in the whole case, but on the face of it they didn't trust her. If Jennifer was right, they couldn't trust anyone, but Sam didn't believe Kira to be a mole or a traitor. For one reason, she liked the friendly marine and the other reason was the fact that she was almost killed by the former drone and cerberus. The commanders intensively questioned the guest for sure, but why no monitoring? The alliance had regulations for inquiry, that include recording with protocoling.

_...and all night long? _

"Hmm." Sam nipped her tea, she had an awful idea.

_They wouldn't torture her or would they?_

"I noticed Liara joined them last night and then the doc was called." The XO went on and reinforced her wicked apprehension.

_Oh no..._

"I have order to give you the omni-tool we found by our captive. You should check it." Kira shoved the device over.

"Yes of course." Sam needed more information, she had to ask about the capture. "What happened yesterday, exactly?"

"Well, we were investigating on target at the environmentally controlled sector, talking to some salarians, when Vacarian noticed we had a follower. We lured her in a trap and Vega and Garrus caught her, it wasn't easy cause she tried to resist. A well trained woman and extremely dangerous, so I guess she's a member of some kind of military organization." Kira told the facts.

"You're lucky." Sam said.

"To be honest, I believe she has something to do with Cerberus. Two hours ago, the commanders gave me order to arrange the release of Miranda Lawson. She was the former right hand of cerberus leader and had been arrested after changing sides. They want her to come on board when we dock."

"Maybe you're right." Sam answered on her suggestion.

_Of course you're right..._

"We'll see." Kira raised from her seat. "I have to catch up on a few things, report if you find anything."

Sam waited until the XO joined the lift then made her way to Liara's office. She would ask the asari what happened last night, otherwise it badgers her the whole day. She didn't have to wait for entrance, glyph opened the door and greeted her in usual friendly manner. Liara was not alone, both commanders sat on bed and were discussing with the asari. Sam watched at their faces, they looked sleepy and tired, they hadn't rest yet. When she crossed the room to join them, the discussion abruptly stopped.

"Am I interrupting?" Sam carefully asked.

"No, we are finished." Jane answered.

"Anything new?" Sam shot a neutral question, she didn't want to go like a bull at a gate.

"Yes, but we'll talk later..." Jennifer gave a yawn.

Sam fought with herself, she wanted to ask, but it seemed to be wise to keep silent. Though she needed to know, she couldn't resist, the nosiness won and she blurted out the question. "What happened last night to our 'guest'?"

The commanders shot her a blank stare. "There are things that need to be done!" Was the answer of Jennifer.

"But you didn't...hurt her...?" Sam hesitated in finishing the sentence.

"That's none of your business..." Jennifer shot back with cold voice.

"But...I just..." Sam muttered.

"We are **not** discussing that, specialist!" Jane shouted, raising from bed. Her expression stiffened and Sam could swear she noticed small red points in the commanders eyes.

_Specialist? What's wrong with the eyes? Be careful Sammy!_

Using the title meant they are in professional roles, not a good time to ask and besides they both seemed to be stressed out, she better shut up.

"Yes, commander." Sam gave in.

"Liara, go on!" Jane ordered when they both walked to door. "We're in our cabin, don't disturb if not necessary!"

After their leave, Sam faced the asari who started with another topic. "Well, there is more about that keeper thing. The data from the office contained more about that research. For encryption you can use my office and the extra secured terminal at left, it's not connected to ship's systems."

"OK, fine..." Sam nodded in confirm then changed the subject again. "Liara, please tell me, what did they do with Maya Brooks?"

"I'm sorry, Samantha. I cannot tell you anything about it." The asari crossed her arms.

_Why don't they tell?_

Liara sat down on her chair and focused on the screen in front of her.

"You solved the riddle of the messages. Very well, Samantha. The commanders believe, we still have a traitor on board." She said, while holding the look at data feeds.

"Maybe, but if we have, he wouldn't be as stupid to send out messages like the Major did." Sam said.

"Keep your eyes open." Liara suggested then focused her attention on the network.

Sam turned and walked to the secured terminal. Apparently the asari won't talk on that topic anymore. Sam ran the interface and started a scanning program on the data packet first. She established a link to her tool, to make sure she would obtained an alert if any virus is detected. After scan the decoding would start itself. Then she left the office and went for her post.

…

They docked two hours later and promptly a woman in cat suit accompanied by two alliance guards, appeared at the airlock. The marines made the transfer with the XO and left. The two women talked for a while then Kira pointed to Sam's direction and the newcomer walked over to her position. She precisely beheld the crew and the equipment in CIC then stopped in front of Sam's terminal and asked. "Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Traynor, the comm specialist." Sam answered.

"Ahh you are like Kelly..." The woman concluded with amused expression.

"No, I'm **not** like Kelly!" Sam was fed up being compared to the old yeoman. "And who are you?"

"Doctor Miranda Lawson, sweetheart." The former cerberus agent told.

_Doctor..uiiii...Stupid arrogant slut_

"Now, show me where I can find the commanders!" Lawson ordered.

_Oh you are not giving me orders, sweetheart..._

"I will report your arrival." Sam said with forced smile and contacted the ship's AI.

It last five seconds until EDI announced the answer. "Miss Lawson should come upstairs."

"I know the way..." Lawson said and disappeared in lift.

...

Sam left her terminal, heading to cockpit to see Joker, she needed some information at first hand. The flight lieutenant was on his usual post, EDI wasn't there.

"Hey..." She waved a hand for greeting.

"Hey Sam. What's up?"

Sam took seat at the AI's empty place. "A few minutes ago, Doctor Lawson arrived..."

"Oh yes. `Miss I'm so perfect, please kill me`, she's a little off her head, something in her mind went wrong. She's always talking about being genetically **perfect**." Joker pointed a finger at his head and stroke out his tongue.

"What do I have to know?" Sam sighted, again and again some new-old gang members arrived the ship and she had to keep up with news.

"She was the leader of the Lazarus project and brought the commanders back to life, afterwards she was the XO on board at our time with cerberus. Some kind of real bitch, but I really enjoyed the cat fights between her and Jack. Too bad the commanders made no pics..."

"Who is Jack?" Sam couldn't remember reading about a guy named Jack.

"Jack is ...special." Joker grinned.

"Hmm, what do mean with perfect?"

"She was genetically engineered by her father, I think. No mother. She's super intelligent, perfect body, perfect ass and her biotics are extraordinary, for sure, but sometimes her arrogant manners get on the nerves. She's too cocksure of herself. Just perfect."

"Well there are more important things to focus now, I guess..." Sam muttered.

"Oh yes, let me think..ahh... there are some reapers, right. But they are no problem, that doesn't matter as long as you are **perfect**." Joker grinned.

"I think you don't like her." Sam smiled. "But don't worry, me too."

Joker smiled in accordance, but then his face changed and he sighted. "Sam, as you are here by now, I heard some rumors. We should talk." He looked at her with concern. "EDI doesn't tell me, but a few of the crew have the opinion there's something going on between you and the commanders."

"Are you my chaperon?" Sam asked.

"No, but I know the commanders...Remember what I told you at the beginning." He spoke with serious voice.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Sam answered with confident, she could handle this, Joker didn't know the whole story.

"Really? Are you, Sam?" He wasn't convinced.

"Mind your own business...What about you and EDI?" Sam had to distract and started a new topic.

"Me and EDI? Well, just as always." Joker shot back.

"Sure... How many dates did you two have?" Sam didn't count, but she knew Joker always left the ship with EDI for `lessons in humanity`.

"Well that hadn't been dates..."

"No of course not..." Sam twisted her eyes.

"Psssss stop it. She can hear us..."

...

When she left cockpit, she decided to talk to the AI. Perhaps she could force things a little bit. Before she reached back for her post, her tool noted an incoming message. She received an urgent order to visit conference room.

When she arrived, she spot EDI, Liara and Jennifer, already placed around the table. Jane and Miranda Lawson followed a moment later. The commanders looked better now, they seemed to had some rest. Sam tried to catch a look of Jane's eyes, searching for red spots, but she couldn't see it.

As the doors were locked, Miranda surveyed Sam with confusion. "Why is Kelly's replacement her?".

"I'm **not** Kelly's replacement!" Sam immediately insisted.

"She's the comm specialist and has a name and a title." Jane shot a serious glance to Miranda.

"OK...but why is she here?" The former cerberus officer inquired.

Sam didn't say a word and waited for her commander to react.

_Say something Jane...please_

"Because she's the best analyst in the whole damn fleet and we need her, ...absolutely." The commander gave her an affectionate look, when all attention turned to her sister.

"We trust her and you will share any information with her." Jennifer' voice was firm.

"Don't ever ask again, Miranda." Jane ordered.

Lawson shot a last glance at Sam then she focused on the commanders.

_Thank you..._

"Tell us everything you know about our `guest`." Jennifer addressed Lawson.

She nodded and started. "Maya Brooks... She must have climbed up the greasy pole, after my leaving."

"What was her job?" Jane precisely questioned.

"She was dealing with less important projects, as I can remember. Nothing of interest. The plan to create your clones must have been decided after we destroyed the collector base. I believed all data on you genetic rebuilding was destroyed when we had to flee, at those times. I guess I was wrong, maybe Wilson shared the information, he was the only one with full access to the sensible data..."

"Miranda...Brooks is topic..." Jennifer remained her.

"Ah yes, well Maya supervised armaments projects and resource support. She traveled a lot, monitored the drilling and take care of paperwork. She was a lower cerberus officer, trained as trooper, no biotics or special skills. If TIM let her lead the clone operation, something important must happened. He had another favorite one and I expected him to be in charge."

"Who is it?" The redhead become curious.

"Kai Leng, an absolutely deadly biotic."

"Liara find out anything possible on that guy!" Jane ordered.

"Why had cerberus done research on keepers?" Jennifer shot another question.

"I don't know, TIM had many research projects and I didn't know all of them. Each cell was separated and independent to low the risk for discovery. The staffs didn't know each other, it was a standard security measure for all operations."

"So we must wait until Traynor finished the encryption. We'll ask Brooks again, later." Jane said then faced Sam. "Did you start the decoding?"

"Yes Ma'am." Sam answered.

"Good, first we have to find our copies. Miranda, you will work with Liara and compile a list with all possible cerberus hideouts, safe houses, everything you remember that can be used by them."

"Traynor, keep working and hurry with the data. It must be important." Jennifer said.

"Anything else?" Jane looked around.

Liara took word. "Shepard, I found the volus book. It's sold on the black market."

"How much?"

"9000 credits, I can make contact and arrange the sale." The shadow broker offered.

"Do it. Take the money from the war budget... Dismissed!" Jane finished.

The doors of conference room opened, Liara, EDI and Lawson walked out.

"Wait!" Jennifer said when Sam started to leave the room.

Jane positioned herself to block the entrance, asking. "Samantha, we bought a chess interface and studied the rules of your game. Would you like to come up for a... game night?"

Sam looked at both, surprised by the invitation. After they had been so nice this morning, she liked to spend her evening with Gabby and Steve or Kira maybe.

_And chess? Serious?_

"We can talk as well..." Jennifer offered with a smile.

"If I say yes, will you allow me to leave this room?" Sam shot back, arms crossed.

Jane stepped aside.

...

After ending her shift Sam had pay a visit to Liara's office. The virus scan was finished without results, that were good news, no sudden incidents. The decoding had started automatically, but without a code or a key it would last a long time, Sam expected. There was nothing else to do for now, so she could go upstairs. She didn't accept the invitation given in conference room, but she knew they were waiting for her. A game was no apology, they won't say sorry, anyhow. She took it as an offer and joined the lift for the nest.

The doors of captain's chamber slided before she could press the button. She entered and spot them on couch, the chess interface, three glasses and a bottle of Chablis were prepared on table. Sam shuddered on the memory of that awful wine, she better had told them she didn't like it. They made an effort, Sam had to admit and both were apparently happy for her coming. Their faces show a kind of relief when Jennifer made a gesture to join the arm chair. "Make yourself comfortable."

Sam did and leaned back. That was nice, but she still had to clarify one thing.

_I have to know..._

She was afraid, but collected herself and asked the question that kept her mind occupied the whole day. "Did you torture her?"

Both looked at her with stiff expression, they didn't like to talk about that topic.

"We did what had been necessary." Jane explained.

"Necessary..." Sam repeated the word. "What are you going to do, if I don't play along?"

Now their expression altered to concern and dismay, they didn't expect that question.

"Samantha, we would never ever do violence to you." Jennifer spoke first, leaning forward and searching for Sam's eyes.

"Brooks is working for cerberus. She is a trained killer and she would use any opportunity to kill everyone of us. She won't play by the rules and she would not have told anything without special measures." Jane went on.

"But you are alliance soldiers, you can't..." Sam countered, she thought of alliance regulation. Torture was explicit forbidden, it was punished and avenged with full military discipline.

"We're spectres as well. We can apply anything we think is needed for the job. No exceptions." Jennifer enlightened her.

"'But this is not right." Sam disagreed, that practice couldn't be right at all.

Jane spoke with calm voice. "Samantha, remember Khandar and what happened to you. Those men would not have given you any mercy. We can't fight those people, if we don't do the same."

"There must be someone who is willing to do whatever is necessary." Jennifer added.

Sam thought about that argument. Is that right? Is that the only way to deal with that kind of threat. If they do the same as those bastard, does this make them bastards, too? She didn't find an answer so easily .

Jane interrupted her thoughts. "Cerberus must be stopped no matter what the cost. Because of Brooks we know what they are going to do."

Sam looked at both waiting for the justification, that vindicates the brutal action.

"They knew about the crucible and created our clones for purpose. " Jennifer told.

"What purpose?" Sam asked.

"They want to replace us with the copies and made humanity the strongest force in galaxy by subjecting all other species. TIM is going to sabotage the whole damn war." Jane cursed, speaking about TIM made her angry.

"But what about the reapers?" Sam wondered. Cerberus couldn't be heedless of that treat.

"No idea how he's going to solve that problem, but he always was a crazy one." Jennifer twisted her head.

"We won't let it happen, cerberus used us one time, never again." Jane declared.

"This is absolute insane." Sam determined.

"It is...you must understand that we're just doing what we have to do. And besides we made sure the doc take care of her. We are no outlaws." Jennifer said then both left her seats and knelt before her chair. Jane took Sam's hands and squeezed them softly.

"Don't frighten us." Jane said and looked in Sam's eyes. "We will not lay a finger on you. Trust us."

Sam didn't know what to do or what to answer and they watched her waiting for a reaction. As she didn't do anything, Jennifer took the initiative and gave her a peck on mouth. Jane did the same then they went back on couch. "So let's start to play. We learned the rules of your crazy game..." Jennifer took the device in hand.

Sam watched stunned when they started the interface, they didn't push her this time. She wasn't in best mood to play, but she would give them a chance.

"One last important thing, Samantha. Don't ever question our decisions!" Jane made clear, deeply looking into the specialist's eyes.

Sam was intimidated, now she didn't like to play anymore. The last comment had killed the rest of remaining mood.

"I should go..." Sam stood up.

"No game?" Jennifer asked then looked puzzled at her sister.

Sam shook her head and left. She would go and have a shower for relaxing.

-o-

"She is very confusing and complicated." Jane noticed, while still stroking her sister's ass.

Jennifer had made herself comfortable in the redhead's lap. "She doesn't trust us...EDI?"

"Yes, Jennifer. How can I be at assistance?"

"Go and place the `gift` at her pod." Jennifer ordered.

"As you wish." The AI responded.

"Fine, and stop monitoring, **now!**" Jennifer let her fingers slide through the waste red hair.

Jane looked at her sister's eyes, leering. "Did you plan anything?"

"Oh...Shut up!" Jennifer ordered and kissed the redhead with lust. "I'm hot now. Do it with me!" Then nudged her sister on her back and ripped the uniform blouse out of the pants.

-o-

When Sam returned from shower she spot an new item at her pod. There was a nice black box with a red ribbon on her bed.

_For me? Uiiii_

She looked around, nobody was here. Curious about the gift, she opened the bow quickly. Inside was a sliver box with a big 4 on its top, very precious. Sam began to smile.

A Cision Pro Mark 4 deluxe edition containing two brush with virtual Poster, T-Shirt and a lot of extras. Sam knew it costs over 10000 credits. She grinned like a Cheshire cat. There was no card, but she knew.

_More than 10000 credits for a single fuck or stupid games ? No, never..._

Sam hit the pillow with a big grin, holding the box in her arms.

...

**Notes: I'm not a proponent of torture. Evil Maya is coming up next chapter. Miranda joined the crew for some catfights. I promise, it will become smutty in the next one.**

**Thanks to artilyon-rand concerning the Joker-matter.**

**Thanks for reading and support. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The woman's bathroom was well-frequented that morning. The showers were running and Sam walked inside with a broad grin. She placed her wash bag and towel then hopped into the shower to meet Liara and Gabby. Sam gave a cheerful "Good morning." to the ladies then pleasurably whistled away to herself. They looked at her with irritation but Sam didn't care.  
When they were standing in front of the sinks later, cleaning their teeth, Sam joined them in anticipation. She felt like a little princess as she opened the small silver box and unwrapped her new toy. She did it slowly and in a meaningful manner. Liara and Gabby noticed her euphoria, stopping their cleaning actions and starring at the obviously precious object. Gabby asked, "Do you have a new toothbrush?"

"Yes." Sam answered with a cool smile.

"Oh that expensive one, you talked about?" Gabby said, remembering the specialist's enthusiasm for a proper oral care product. Sam had told her every morning about saving money for the famous Cision Pro Mark 4.

"Yes." Sam responded and began to spread some toothpaste on the brush.

The engineer wondered and inquired. "I thought you had to wait until next month."

"It was a gift..." Sam expressed while cleaning her teeth.

"Oh you have an admirer? Who is it?" Gabby became nosy but Sam didn't want to start more gossip and mumbled, "I won't tell..."  
Liara grinned with knowledge, but the asari didn't reveal anything.

…

Sam returned to the crew's chamber with an relaxed feeling. She really had missed her beloved toothbrush, since she left it behind on earth. Other people wouldn't understand the difference made by a toothbrush in the morning, but Sam treasured the advantages. Putting on her uniform, she continued whistling then amusedly strolled in the direction to mess hall for breakfast.

_This is going to be a wonderful day..._

Her first way led to the electric water jug to brew some tea. The tables were almost empty, most of the crew already left for duty.

"Do you like your new toothbrush?" Jennifer's voice asked from behind.

Sam smiled, turned and started to beam. "Yes, I love it. Thank you."

"Fine." The commander smiled back.  
They looked at each other and said nothing. Jennifer nervously fumbled at her trouser pockets. Sam thought about saying something but instead of that she reacted with a gesture of embarrassment too and stroked her hair back. The situation was strange and Sam asked herself if she should tell her that she believed them to be serious now. Jennifer still didn't ask or say anything, just watched her with a soft glance, like she wanted to make plain her intentions.

The sound of boiling water took both back to reality. Sam filled her cup and dropped a teabag inside then leaned back at the counter top.

"No coffee in the morning?" Jennifer asked while getting herself a mug of the alliance instant caffeine beverage. Sam has tasted the mixture and it had been awful, tea was definitely better.  
"No, I prefer tea, it's better and healthier." Sam answered.

"We have better coffee upstairs, we bought a coffee maker ourselves, the alliance stuff is good for wake up but no more." Jennifer offered and leaned back next to her.  
Before Sam started to answer, Jane stepped out of the elevator, heading over to her sister.  
"I talked with Hackett. They have made good progress." The redhead announced and placed herself at the other side of Sam.

"Commander, I got the information, you asked for." Braddock came along and joined the trio.  
Jane put her off. "Not here! Traynor, Braddock go to war room, it's safer. A little task concerning vermin."  
Sam didn't understand but nodded and followed the XO.

…

"The commanders sent me to alliance command to get the sealed files of Kenneth Donnelly." Kira told her when they passed the security check.

"Kenneth? Why?" Sam was a little confused, for what reason should they investigate on the engineer?

"They told me he was supporting Alenko when he left the ship and the crew said he spent more time with the Major than anyone else." Kira explained and gave her a storage drive.

Sam took it then asked, "Do they believe him to be an accomplice?" And stopped at the round table to connect the drive with the terminal's interface.

"Maybe, it's just an idea. You should compare his history with Alenko's reputation. The Major is a traitor now. I submitted the evidence and alliance command declared him for tracing."

Sam looked at the door, spotting Jane and Jennifer followed by Liara. They examined the war assets then took their places at the round table as well.

Sam faced back to the XO, she wondered how much Kira knew by now. Kenneth being traitor as well, was a terrible idea. She liked him and could not imagine him as a cerberus mole, but her insight into human nature failed her so often, she should be more distrustful with other people. "Why does he have a sealed record?"

"He was a cerberus operative. The only reason he's is back in charge and reinstated in alliance was the word of the commanders." Kira told her something she wasn't aware of.

"Oh I didn't know..." Sam had no idea, she had read the accessible files of the Normandy. Mission reports and the dossiers of a few members, she realized that there must be a lot, which was sealed and kept secret.

_Good to have Joker as a source of information... _

Kira continued her explanation and Sam noticed that both commanders watched her conversation with the XO like hawks. They were talking with Liara about resources but they were very interested in the specialist and XO. Sam tried to listen to the asari's voice. "The volus told everyone that we did them a favor and now I received several requests for acquisition of stuff for turians, salarians, even the krogans." Liara said.

Jane groaned still holding the glimpse at Sam and Kira. "We are not the lost-property office!"

"I know, but maybe we could gain some military support from it, not from all but some maybe interesting to follow." The asari suggested.

"Filter the important ones and we'll take a look." Jennifer decided and shot a glance to Sam.

_Are they jealous?_

"...and the same with Gabriella Daniels." Kira finished her story. "They both worked for the Lazarus Cell. The records had been classified and sealed after committing the ship to alliance."

_Gabby too...?_

"Well I'll check and see what I can do." Sam responded.

"I'm sure you'll do well." The XO said and placed a hand on Sam's. "You have been smart enough to find out about the Major's mails." She gave her a smile.

"Braddock, come here!" Jennifer ordered. Kira let go of her hand and went to the commander, while her sister made her way to the specialist.

"What are you doing?" Sam was aghast when Jane's hands wrapped around her belly.

"Starting gossip...marking our territory.." The redhead whispered in her ear and kissed her throat. All the crew in the war room focused the their attention on the commander and specialist. Sam blushed.

"You... are... crazy!" Sam stammered.

"Yeah, you already said so before." Jane responded and twinkled before she let go of her. Sam dropped her head in shame.

Jennifer barked. "**Go on folks**, nothing to see here!"

_Yeah...and now everybody knows..._

Kira shot her a surprised look, but she seemed to understand the message and went to the door. Jennifer left her place to join her sister and Sam.

"Did you unlock Brooks tool?" Jennifer inquired and behaved as nothing had happened, she went straight back to business.

"No, it's a new technology, invented by Cerberus, I guess." Sam sighed. "It's locked with a bio-metric key, I suppose it's only responding to its owner. The easiest thing would be to put her on the tool and operate it to call up the data." Sam suggested.

"We do so, now!" Jane decided and pointed to door.  
...

Private Westmoreland guarded the door to the tentative arrest room. "Commander, Miss Allers was here, again. Still asking for entry and information, she's not giving up."

"She's becoming annoying, I'll handle it." Jennifer walked straight to the reporters quarter.

Jane hit the door button and entered, watching carefully the room to find Brooks at a corner, she winked at Sam to follow. The cerberus member crouched in the opposite direction of door, apparently to keep an eye on anybody who enters the `jail`. There were no handcuffs or other measures to prevent her from moving around the room. Sam spotted a tablet with a food ration of mess hall at the ground, untouched. The bottle of water was half full. Brooks rose her head to greet the visitors and Sam saw her black eye. On closer consideration she observed blubber lips and swollen eyelids, but no blood on face or the clothes.

"So Brooks, will you be a good girl, today?" Jane greeted the captive and walked towards her. The cerberus officer didn't answer, she was more interested in Sam's presence. "Samantha Traynor, the little slut from horizon." She said with an askew grin.

"Wrong answer, Brooks!" Jane hit her face, but the captive started laughing, she wasn't impressed at Jane's reaction and shot a sinister look at the specialist.

Sam stepped back, her reaction was scary. This woman was completely insane and dangerous, she decided immediately.

"Oh I see our informant was right... Hey poppet, I have a friend who would like to talk to you." Brooks gave Sam a wink then another blow hit her face, this one harder. Jane didn't hesitate to punch her and Sam confessed that she really wasn't unhappy about it, Brooks was a fucking bitch.

The door opened again and Jennifer stepped inside. "How is our guest today?" And looked to the ground to spot the untouched food ration. "You should eat..." She went on.

"Fuck!" was the answer of the captive.

"Oh I see, you're still in bad mood." Jennifer shot back.

"We should make it quick." Jane pointed her sister to come along.

Sam remained at a distance and waited, while both commanders approached Brooks. Jane forced her to lay on her back, jumped on top, pressing her weight on the body below and pushed her shoulders down. Jennifer made sure her arms couldn't act and when Brooks was completely pinned down, unable to move, Jane ordered: "Samantha, the tool!"  
Sam carefully neared her right arm and put on the device. Connected to its owner, it was unlocked and operated at full function.

"Hey Traynor, how are you parents on horizon? Sara and Michael. Are they still alive? You know not everyone dies to reapers..." Brooks didn't keep her mouth shut.

_My parents? What does she mean?_

Talking about her family made Sam nervous, she stopped her actions and fixed her look on Brooks. The woman smiled as she saw Sam's reaction.

"Shut up bitch!" Jane's face dropped down, forcing the defeated woman to focus at her grim eyes. "Go on, Samantha!"

Sam went back on operating the tool, searching for anything interesting, but she felt uncomfortable. She even knows the names of her parents, what else does she know about her.

"Too bad if anything happened to them, while their sweet little daughter is `surfing` across the galaxy..." Brooks didn't stop her attempts to confuse the specialist.

"Don't listen!" Jennifer said and looked at Sam.

"Tell me, did you already shag her?" Brook's eyes searched for Jane's. The commander was on edge and throw a vigorous punch at her face. The lips burst open again and small traces of blood ran down her chin.

"Something useful?" Jennifer questioned the specialist before Sam could pay more attention at all to the cerberus captive.

"Ähh yes, there is a decodification-code. Certainly helpful for running the encryption." Sam muttered then starred at the blood in Brook's face.

"Well poppet you must know, if you shag them, you'll go to hell...hahaha." Brooks broke out into laughter.

This time Jennifer threw a stroke at her face and stopped the weird performance. Sam tried to bring her task into focus, she would call up everything to make a quick end of the show. The download started and lasted a few seconds. Brooks watched her with a grim visage. Sam feared what she saw inside her eyes.

"OK , I got it. It's complete." She reported and unfastened the tool.

"Good, now **go!** Leave the room!" Jennifer firmly ordered.

See you later, poppet...Tell your parents cerberus said hello!" Brooks shot at her back before Sam departed the room.

Outside she stopped next to door and breathed hard. Private Westmoreland gave an understanding look.

_Evil woman..._

She had to reconsider her opinion on violence, she would have liked to hit Brooks herself for talking about her parents. This war and all it's occurrences affected her too much, she became aware of.

She stumbled into Miranda when she started to move again.

"Hey. Be careful!" The former ceberus officer grumbled.

"I'm sorry." Sam excused herself.

"Are the commanders already inside?" Lawson asked.

"Yes." Sam responded.

Lawson nodded and entered the jail. Sam didn't want to know what happened next inside and left for war room.

…

"Don't worry. She just tried to frighten you." Jennifer patted her shoulder. "They won't harm your parents, it was just a tactic to confuse you."

Sam was thoughtful sitting on the commander's couch. She worried about the things Brooks had said today. Jane had gone to desk to get the chess interface and returned with the device to sit next to Sam. "Don't believe what she told you. It's bullshit! We won't never ever let happen anything to you." The redhead made clear.

Jennifer's fingertips brushed Sam's cheek, her eyes searched the look of the specialist. "There's nothing to fear..." Then she leaned forward to kiss her gently. It wasn't a forceful kiss, a sweet and tender one.

"Don't be afraid..." Jane whispered, while letting her hand slide along Sam's lower arm.

Sam took a deep breath. She felt safe in their presence, they proved their intentions and she made a decision, she'll do.

_...trust...no fear..._

Both commanders shot her hungry looks when she finally said. "Take me to hell..."

Silence filled the room for a moment.

"Toys?" Jane asked.

"No, please." Sam denied.

"Shower?" Jennifer questioned.

"Yes." Sam answered.

…

When Sam left the bathroom, she spotted both of them on the couch, they were already in the nude, waiting for her. The commanders stood up and stalked to her position, like two predators approaching their prey. Jane ripped away her towel, grasping her hips from behind and Jennifer faced her front. Sam could only spend a few seconds to admire the well-trained bodies, she didn't discern the scars and marks from battle, she only saw two beautiful, hot women.

They pressed their bodies against her own from both sides leaving no option to move, their hands slowly brushed along her hips. Sam knew, it would be the last point of return. Jane sniffed deeply on her scent, running her tip of tongue along Sam's throat. Jennifer' eyes fixed her own with a wanton look, whispering. "You are **ours**..."

_Oh fuck...that is hot_

A spark of voltage hit her lower abdomen, she shivered on the following kiss. It was lustful and hungry, Jennifer was quite experienced with her tongue. She closed her eyes to feel the joy, responding with relish. Jane moved her hands down, touching her sides, sliding along her waist by her fingertips, while sucking her earlobe gently. Sam's arousal grew by every second, her skin got goose bumps. Jennifer retreated, gave her a smile then focused on her tits, licking her lips in anticipation. Sam breathed hard, she felt a little bit shy, when Jennifer dropped her head, but she forgot instantly. The pressure and touch of the corpus behind was enough distraction. Jane's hands carefully stroke her ass then moved slowly forward to discover the wetness in her lap. Sam couldn't concentrate on the sensations. Jennifer had started to suckle the flesh around her teats, while cupping her breasts with both hands. In her lap, Jane's fingers were on a expedition for her most sensitive spot.

_Oh goddess..._

She closed her eyes, when Jennifer finally reached her nipples. She licked it first, then blew softly on it, which made Sam breathe sharply. When she dropped her mouth and started to suck eagerly, Sam couldn't suppress a moan, it felt divine. She had her experience in having sex with women, but this was something else. Meanwhile Jane's finger gathered a taste of her moisture and pulled it to her mouth to suck it. "Hmmm... that tastes nice." She said with deep voice. Sam blushed awkwardly on that statement. Jennifer lifted her head and faced the eyes of her sister, while licking her upper lip. "Give me...!" Jane smiled and caught another sample of the sweet juice to present it to her sister. Jennifer's eyes searched for Sam's then licked the wet finger clean, still holding the lustful look.

The sight of seeing them tasting her own arousal, made Sam incredible horny. She pulled Jennifer's mouth down for a wild kiss, savoring her own flavor on her lips. Jane didn't stop her work on her sensitive spot and Jennifer's hands kneaded her tits, stroking her teats with her thumbs. "Touch me..." She whispered. Sam moaned and her fingers slid down to find Jennifer's arousal. She hardly concentrated but managed to move her finger to rub the waiting clit. Jennifer's response was a heavy panting and the deepening of their kiss.

_That is so hot..._

Jane turned her around, lifted her up and Sam wrapped her legs around her hips. The redhead grabbed her buttocks firmly and Sam sensed the wetness between the commander's legs, she pressed her lap against the moisture, mixing it with her own. Jane kissed her hungry, the commander's tongue took lustful possession of her mouth, while carrying her to the bed.

Out of breath, she dropped her down, burying the specialist's body among herself, kissing her lips and started to pet and taste the dark flesh exhaustively. Sam leaned back and breathed harder. Jane turned to her tits, sucking the nipples deep in her mouth, sliding her teeth along it's surface. "Oh Goddess.." Sam moaned with pleasure. Jane rose her head, her hungry eyes fixed Sam's look, while ordering. "Say my name...!" Then she went down and continued to coddle her breasts. Sam bit her lips until she couldn't control herself and let out a deep moan. "...Oh Jane.." The commander smiled in satisfaction and rewarded her with a lustful french kiss. Sam grasped her head with both hands and Jane pressed her upper leg into her lap, gliding through the wetness. Sam's lower body started to move in response. Jane finished the kiss and whispered. "...say it..." and stopped her movement. Sam had already got it that her commander wanted her to beg for it. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes and hardly breathed. "Fuck me...Jane.." She didn't want to wait any longer, she was already worked up too far and needed salvation. The commander pulled her face gently to her own and whispered. "Look into my eyes, when you say..." Sam sighed and fixed the look. Jane moved her thigh a little, rubbing lightly the hot spot to elicit a moan from Sam and grinned on her obvious power. Sam gave in. "...fuck me Jane... make me come..." Another hungry kiss for reward and Jane's tongue left a wet path from her breasts over her belly unto her lap. The commander spread her legs and her head disappeared between Sam's thighs. Sam closed her eyes, leaning back, when she felt Jennifer's hand brushing her cheeks. She completely had forgotten about her, Jane had distracted her so much that she didn't notice what Jennifer did the whole time. For now she seemed to join the action and started kissing her passionately.

_Oh this is heaven..._

Sam never had two lovers simultaneously in bed. The sensations were incredible. Jane's flicking tongue was licking and sucking her throbbing clit, while Jennifer kissed her mouth with hunger and her hands took care of her tits. It made her crazy, this won't last too long. Her breath frequency increased by the efforts of both sisters, her body wound in lust and sweat covered her skin. She groaned deeply, grasping Jane's head and pressing it nearer against her sex.

_If this is the goddamn hell...I love it _

She felt the peak growing, she began to wheeze. Jane's tongue moved quicker, she let two fingers slide into the pussy and carefully moved them, while whispering. "Come baby...come for me.." Sam's legs winced, but Jane kept them firm. Sam couldn't hold on any longer, she whimpered in pleasure and groaned loudly when her lap finally jerked in climax. "Oooh Jane.." She breathed into Jennifer's mouth. Her fingers grasped the sheets of bed. The feeling flooded her whole body for a few seconds then slowly fade away. Her muscles relaxed and she sank back into the mattress. Sam felt satisfied, she smiled and came to realize that ...

_Two are better than One... _

"My turn..." Jennifer said with glittering eyes, then shoved her sister aside and made herself comfortable between Sam's thighs. Seconds later Sam moaned on sensing her tongue starting action. Jane grinned at her enthusiastic sister and patted her black hair, before she climbed forward to spread her legs and sit on Sam's shoulders. "Baby..?" She asked with a husky voice. Sam nodded to answer the unspoken question. Jane moved herself and positioned her sex on Sam's face, waiting for her to begin. Sam let her fingers slide along the well-trained abs then fixed her with a glance and whispered cheekily. "..say it..."

_This night won't end soon... _

**Notes: I couldn't omit the toothbrush. Maya is my evil bitch. I'm going to give her a major role in the game. Sorry for the smut, but I hope you enjoyed. **

**Thanks to ScarletBones :-)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sam couldn't remember how often she had come last night, but it definitely had been an extraordinary experience. She grinned at the memory and snuggled closer into Jennifer's body.

"I'm too late for my shift, for sure..." Sam sniggered on her shoulder, but she didn't care at all. The only ones, she could blame were right next to her and she made no move to do so or to get out of the bed.

"No... you changed your shift with Thomson and besides we are docking at the Citadel." Jennifer said.

"I changed my shift?"

"Yes you did...Captain's order..." Jane grinned and sniffed her neck. "What's the perfume?"

"It's Lavender..."

"Hmm...it's good...Don't change it!" The redhead muttered and nestled nearer to the specialist's back.

"Yes Ma'am." Sam answered automatically.

"Ma'am? You didn't say that last night. Say my name, say Jane." she caressed Sam's cheek with her fingertips. "I want to hear it from you when you're not groaning in pleasure." Jane whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, say our names." Jennifer insisted.

Sam looked at both, she had avoided addressing them directly with their forenames, except for last night but that had been a special situation. She didn't know why but It felt wrong to do it, like a taboo. They still looked eagerly, waiting for her to say it.

"...Jane...?" Sam spoke hesitantly then felt wet lips touching her nape. Jennifer tilted Sam's chin to find her eyes.

"...Jennifer...?" Sam said and felt a kind of odd sensation, but Jennifer smiled and kissed her. "Say it again..."

_What's the deal with the forenames? _

"Jane, I'm sorry for the interruption, but I received an urgent request from the asari councilor. She wants to see you immediately." EDI's voice filled the room.

"Oh for what reason?" Jane's question sounded a touch bugged.

"She didn't particularize, but I intercepted the asarian channels of communication and the asari high command reported reaper scouts in the Athena Nebula." the AI told.

"Oh too bad..." Jane smirked. "Blue is getting in trouble."

"Now they get scared shitless..." Jennifer laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Sam didn't understand.

"Samantha, we were telling them about the reapers for two years. No reaction, they only stultified us. We asked for support for earth and she told us that they couldn't send help, because as long as the reapers are occupied on earth, they have time to prepare themselves." Jennifer explained while stretching her body.

"Tell her, we are dealing with more important things." Jane ordered with a grin.

"And what would that be?" Sam carefully asked.

Jane sat upright. "Miranda couldn't gain more information from Brooks, yesterday. We sent her to prison at the Citadel. C-Sec will take care of her. I want that fucking bitch off our ship!"

"Aren't you afraid she could tell about the clones?" Sam argued.

"No she won't, she would endanger the clones and cerberus's whole plan. Besides C-Sec should not inquire but rather arrest her. Braddock can arrange the transfer." Jennifer suggested then changed topic. "Did you make progress in encoding the data?"

"Unfortunately not. The code of Brook's tool wasn't for that. We have to wait, I'm sorry." Sam felt a little bit sad by telling no good news. She thought the information gained from the device would be useful for the encryption of keeper's research, but it turned out to be a program written for the translation of an unknown language or graphic characters.

"No matter, as long as it's running, we can do something else. We'll go and meet an informant." Jennifer explained the plan.

"And later we're going to the shooting range and doing some training in a simulator." The redhead decided and playfully slapped the specialist's ass.

"Simulator?" Sam didn't want to go for training, combat programs in real time would be stressful, for sure.

"Yeah, this will be fun..." Jennifer smiled in anticipation.

...

Sam left the lift to relieve Thomson and felt guilty. She could swear everybody was looking at her with curiosity. Should she lie and give a good excuse?

"Traynor, do you feel better now?" The Lieutenant greeted her.

"Ähh, yes, thank you..." Sam answered, not knowing the `official` reason for her malaise.

"No problem, just inform me earlier when you feel sick, next time." He smiled and left.

_So I felt sick..._

She didn't have time to start her work, because EDI's body showed up to her right, next.

"Jeff wants you to visit him in the cockpit immediately." the AI informed Sam.

…

Two minutes later she stood next to Joker. "Hey, what's...?" Sam started but was interrupted by the Flight Lieutenant. "Sit down, Sam!"

"What...?"

"I heard something happened yesterday in war room." he lost no time and got into the subject.

Sam knew he referred to Jane's possessive kiss action and groaned.

"What did I tell you about the commanders?" Joker brows rose, he looked at her like a bad teacher, telling the poor kid that it had done wrong.

"It's not your business." Sam shortly answered.

"I told you I know the commanders and their story. You walk on thin ice, playing the toy for some loopy freaks."

"Oh, I thought you would like the imagination and would ask for some video material." Sam countered.

Joker's face faded to a smirk. "I wouldn't say that this isn't a quite hot scenario, but..." his face changed back to a serious expression. "...you are not Kelly or any stupid bitch, Sam."

"Why do you care?" She crossed her arms.

"Well, I have a smaller sister... call it the big brother instinct or something else, I don't feel well seeing you getting engaged with them. You're not the girl for playing games."

"It's different." Sam explained with a firm voice.

"You think so? We are talking about the **Shepards**, the ruthless bloody commanders.

"You don't know, **it is **different!" She accented.

He waited then continued to quiz. "Hmmm... You didn't sleep in your pod last night."

"Oh piggy, do you spy on me?" She became pissed. It can't be true, he was snooping at

her back.

"No, Gabby asked me at breakfast on your whereabouts and spoke of an admirer and a silly toothbrush. I put two and two together." he proudly told.

Sam didn't answer and sighed. On the one hand it was kind of sweet that he cares for her, but on the other hand he intervenes with things he couldn't understand.

"You stayed there, the whole night?" he shot another question.

"Yes." Sam answered.

He scrutinized her with surprise then murmured. "Hmm...Kelly always came back, she never..."

"**Moreau! I'm sure you have a job to do!**" A loud voice barked from behind. When both turned, they spotted Jennifer with a angry face. "Traynor, return to your post, now!" she ordered.

Sam jumped on her feet and left the cockpit.

…

She waited about 20 minutes until Jennifer left the cockpit, again. Sam felt bad for Joker, according to the commander's face, he received a thrashing. Should she go and check on him? It wasn't her fault, he was meddling in the subject by his own. She would do so later, she decided. For now she could take a small break and get some tea. When she left the elevator on the third floor she spotted the med-bay. Actually she just wanted to visit kitchen, but she could take the chance and pay a visit at the doc's.

Chakwas was busy writing medical reports and didn't notice her at first.

"Dr. Chakwas?" Sam carefully asked.

The gray haired woman rose her face to greet Sam, setting the reports down. "Samantha, what can I do for you?"

Sam mumbled. "Well, I'd like to ask about something. Maybe you could help me..."

"Take a seat." The doc pointed to the chair next to her desk and Sam sat down.

"What is it?" She spoke with a kind of maternal voice, giving Sam a good feeling. She had wondered who to ask about the thing with the names. She knew Liara and EDI called them by their first ones in private, but they weren't good references, EDI was an AI and the asari would be too nosy for sure. Chakwas was in one respect like a mum and she could presume to call them by their forenames, even shout at the bloody Commander Jane and she called them ' kids'.

"I know that nobody calls the commanders by their first names, except for you, EDI and Liara. They insisted that I do so, too, but it feels strange and disrespectful."

Chakwas smiled at her last sentence. "I see you finally got things started, I had feared they would screw it up."

Sam blushed and muttered. "Ah, I think so, but they have been so... odd."

"Samantha, you know about the batarian raid?" the older woman looked at her and waited until Sam nodded then went on. "Since that day, nobody was allowed to call them by their forenames. They refused to give any reaction when they were addressed like that. It has something to do with the death of their parents. So everybody just said Shepard. There are only a few people who are allowed the use of their real names. Myself because of our long history, I stitched them together so often, I can't remember how many times. If they want you to call them their first ones, it means they trust you completely." The doc noticed her insecurity and put her hand on Sam's to confirm her words. "Sometimes they behave like kids, it's a lack of socialization, but don't be put off. You have been come further than Kelly, that's good. They care for you, I can see it."

"You seem to know them very well..." Sam said.

"I was at the medical rescue team, when they were found on Mindoir at that time." The doc stopped for a moment, she looked like she remembered that day. "If you have problems or questions, come to me at anytime. Don't be afraid to ask."

…

Back with a fresh cup of tea, Sam returned to her position next to the map. The commanders had already left the ship to meet the mysterious informant and had told her to wait for a message to get the time for training. It lasted two hours then her tool reported an incoming message.

To: {Specialist Samantha Traynor}  
From: {Commander Jennifer Shepard}  
subject: shooting range  
Unfortunately, meeting lasted than longer expected, we have to cancel. Vega will do an alternative session in handling weapons. Report at shuttle bay 17:00 ZT.

Sam was relieved, no shooting and no running and jumping across the simulator.

_Thanks goddess!_

She knew it was all for having a better chance to survive in combat. Her accuracy of fire was still medium, she had to improve and her movement in battle was too slow, too uncoordinated. Breath control on firing had become better, but she wasn't doing it automatically, she had to concentrate yet. She needed to train, but the truth was she lacked the get up and go for this, she doesn't belong in infantry. Weapon training with James was OK, it couldn't be so bad at all.

…

The rest of her shift, she spent her time with updates for the galaxy map and checked the status of the encoding in Liara's office. It hadn't finished yet, cerberus had made a huge effort for protecting that data and the asari hadn't had anything new to tell either. She met Kira at her terminal and they chattered for a while when the commanders finally returned to the ship. Kira caught them at Sam's post. "I wondered why you changed your mind, commander. Did you commit her to the alliance?"

"What do you mean?" Jane looked puzzled at the XO.

"Brooks, Ma'am." Kira answered.

"Why should we change?" Jennifer questioned.

"Well, you stopped protocol and prisoner transport before reaching the jail. C-Sec informed me about the canceling and abort of paperwork, two hours ago."

"We did what?" The commanders motions stopped abruptly and they faced Kira with a surprised expression.

"You took her away in person, they told me." Braddock added.

Jane and Jennifer staggered looking to each other.

"Did I say something wrong?" The XO questioned unsure.

Sam realized that there was absolutely something wrong. Jane ordered, "Braddock,

Traynor to conference room, now! EDI, tell Miranda she should move her ass there, too!"

…

"Traynor, check any ship, that left Citadel in the last two hours... Miranda what identities or alias did Brooks use in the past?"

Lawson worked her tool then said. "I know three. Hope Lilium, Rasa and Angela Channing."

Jennifer turned to Sam. "Match the passengers lists of each ship with those names."

"What's going on, here?" Kira asked confused.

Jane took a breath then started to explain about the clones, while Sam contacted Citadel flight control for information by her tool. The face of the XO went pale by the explanation of the case. The news that apparently the clones rescued Brooks and could escape without problems led to high tension in the room. All members waited for Sam's results. She found 21 vessels which departed the station, mostly military ships that had been docked for service and refilling supplies. Four were civilian transporter and two private ships. They won't be on a military vessel, Sam thought. For detailed information, she needed a spectre code otherwise she wouldn't gain access to the lists. "Ma'am, for matching I need a spectre authority."

Jennifer grabbed her arm and entered her personal code without hesitation. Lawson shot her a defiant look and addressed Jane. "Shepard, if you would give me your spectre code too, I could accelerate a few things and..."

"No Miranda!" The commander said and crossed her arms.

With Jennifer's authority Sam could call up the lists of the six civilian vessels. She didn't find the names Hope Lilium or Rasa, but she got a hit on Angela Channing. The private ship `Nartea` received a passenger with that name just before departure. "I've go her, Angela Channing, it's the Nartea, it left one hour ago."

"What target?" Jane asked directly.

"They named exodus cluster,Terra Nova in Asgard system." Sam described the information.

"Who's the owner of the ship?" Jennifer inquired.

Sam checked again and sighed. "It's the securerB inc..."

"**Bloody hell!**" Jane hit the table and Jennifer cursed. "**Fuck! **Why didn't they check the damn spectre code?"

"They said you äh... I mean your clones had been very impatient and pressured them to hurry." Braddock muttered carefully.

"We don't need to follow. The target is fake. Check the other names!" Jane ordered.

Sam did as ordered and found two other persons joining the ship at the same time. "The two who joined with her are: Danielle and Hannah Baker."

Jennifer's expression stiffened and Jane freaked out, shouting. "**Out! Get out! All of you!**"  
Scared on the outburst of rage by the commander, Braddock, Lawson and Sam cringed then turned to the door. The last thing Sam noticed when she left were the red spots in their eyes.

_What the fuck is wrong?_

Sam hurried pass the security check. Reaching the CIC, Sam and Braddock stopped, Lawson disappeared in the lift.

"Do you know what just happened?" Kira's asking face looked at the specialist, but Sam had no idea. "I don't know..."

"Well we better wait until they cool down." The XO suggested. "I'll go and hide myself in my office." she said and left. Obviously she was as shocked as Sam on that sudden outburst, but Sam had seen more. Those red points in the eyes had made them dangerous and scary. She had to find out, at the moment she would not like to share the the same room with them.

_Chakwas... Yes_

She made her way to the med-bay. The doc was surprised to see the specialist again.

"Samantha, you're back. Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, but.. you said I can return whenever I have questions.." Sam started.

"That's right, make yourself comfortable and tell me what happened." Chakwas told her with a warm voice. She's really like a mum, Sam noticed. The friendly tone and her maternal care gave Sam a feeling of ease. "We had a briefing and there were two names mentioned and then they freaked out." Sam explained, she wasn't sure if she could talk about the clones.

"Does that briefing has something to do with the clones?" Chakwas asked and looked at her.

_OK she knows...Of course...Stupid Sam_

There was no need to restrain the information, Sam realized. "Yes, they freed Brooks and fled. When they joined a ship they used the names Danielle and Hannah Baker. I told the commanders and then..." Sam stopped her comment, meanwhile Chakwas face had stiffened too and Sam didn't finish the sentence. The doc muttered. "Oh, that's very crude."

Sam waited for the doc to continue, Chakwas sighed before she explained. "Only a few people know, Hannah Danielle Baker is the full respectively birth name of their mother." Chakwas said.

"Oh...I didn't know..."

"I guess they need some time to cool down, don't worry." The doc suggested.

"Hmm OK. I have another question..when they got angry, their eyes turned into red points, like in a horror movie."

The doc noticed that the specialist was intimidated by that fact and apparently was pondering about her answer. "Listen Samantha, what I tell you now is classified, but I think it's OK when I do so, for their sake... It's a reaction of their mental status, the scars in their face and the implants of iris can change on the frame of mind."

"Iris implants?"

"Yes, when cerberus rebuilt them, they couldn't restore all physical functions and substituted the absentees with cybernetics. It's about 30 %. When they were resurrected, the process of rebuilding wasn't finished, the scars remained and the iris for example, is still reacting on their mood."

"30 % cybernetics?" Sam's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

Chakwas nodded. "Yes, but don't be afraid, they are no robots, they are human. The implants are replacing missing parts of the skeleton, supporting the limbs and several bodily functions."

"Uhhhhh." Sam murmured, she didn't know why, but she thought about EDI and her voice.

…

Punctual at 17:00 Sam appeared in shuttle bay, she found the heavily muscled soldier doing his ordinary exercises on floor. "Ahh our junior marine." James greeted her and stood up.

"Hey James. I have order to report for a ...session?"

"Yes, the commanders want me to condition you for combat, but your outfit is wrong."

"My outfit? I thought we were dealing with weapons, handling and such stuff..."

"Oh nono, you have to become fitter, your physical condition is not the best, you better go and change clothes." he answered.

_My physical condition?_

Sam was disappointed, she had been delighted to play with the weapons, nothing including physical exhaustion. She went back to the crew's chamber and put on her alliance short sport dress and returned ten minutes later.

They began with stretching for 5 minutes then James wanted her to run 6 rounds for warm up in the bay. Sam remembered the last time Jane shooed her around the area, not a good memory, this time was better.

"We start with push ups." James said when she finished and then dropped to ground. He waited until Sam joined him and started. "20 for beginners, 60 for me..." he ordered and set a high pace. Sam gasped heavily while trying to comply. James finished his part before Sam had done her last one, he really was fit, she thought. Sam would had liked to have a break, just a little one but `Hulk` showed no mercy, he proceeded to do the next one.

He showed her the right execution while speaking. "Put your feet together, hands on hips. Left one big step forward and drop your knee and back to basis." Sam nodded in understanding and started. She realized after doing a few lunges that this exercise was very hard, her pulse ran high and fast.

"You'll get a nice ass when you do this every day..." James said and monitored her moves.

_What's wrong with my ass?_

"Is there something wrong with my ass? Am I too fat?" Sam asked with a sweat covered face, but James didn't answer. Now she got an evil idea, did they order the session, cause they thought she was too fat? Did they decide her body wasn't pleasing enough after last night? Of course, she couldn't keep up with their buffed bodies, but she would assesses her figure to be normal, not too much and not too little. Or could it be a punishment for telling the names in conference room, but it wasn't her fault, the clones were to blame.

-o-  
"She needs more training..." Jane dropped the pad and watched the virtual window with concern.

"Yeah...the fights coming up will be harder and more dangerous." Jennifer sighed.  
-o-

Sam had enough and would like to quit the training. She was full of sweat and her arms and legs were already hurting. To make matters worse, Sam spotted Miranda Lawson strolling to James workplace.

_Oh no, Miss I'm so perfect..._

She shot an amused look at Sam when she saw her sweating and panting then faced the marine. "Mr. Vega, I came for the weapon modifications..."

James promptly stopped and went to desk to get the guns.

"Ahh...I see...hard job, being a groupie..." Lawson said very quiet that only Sam could hear her words.

_Groupie? I'm not a groupie, bitch!_

Sam grunted back, it wasn't fair. She was genetically modified and didn't need to train for keeping her figure or fitness. But Sam couldn't understand why everybody said that ass to be perfect. In her opinion it wasn't, however she could see James appreciated the curves, he was starring at Lawson's buttocks while doing the poser show to impress the former cerberus officer. She seemed to enjoy his admiration and easily leaned over the work desk then started some banter about weapons. James was distracted and didn't care for Sam, so she stopped the exercises and grabbed a bottle of water to drink. James noticed her actions and ordered. "Go and run six rounds then finish...That's it for today."

Sam was grateful and hurried to finish the last task. When she strolled to the lift she spotted James and Lawson still talking at Vega's workplace. He fumbled at a machine gun and seemed to explain the weapon. She twisted her head and hurried for the shower. 25 minutes later she was back in crew's chamber, tired and ready to crawl in her bunk. Her omni-tool prevented her from doing so when it peeped twice.

**-incoming chat-**

JENNIFER: …...Would you like to come upstairs?...

SAM:...I would rather stay in my pod tonight...

JENNIFER: …...Is something wrong?...

SAM: …...No, I'm just tired...

JENNIFER: …...You can rest here...

**-plopp- -JANE joined chat-**

JANE: …...You'll sleep better here...

SAM: …..I'm not sure...

JENNIFER: …..why?...

SAM: ...Maybe you need your time to calm down..

JANE: …we did...

JENNIFER: ...yeah...we won't shout...

SAM: …...Sure?...

JENNIFER: …Yes...

JANE: ...You talked to Chakwas?...

SAM: …...Yes...don't be angry...

JANE: ...We are not...Come upstairs...

SAM: ...I really want to sleep...

JENNIFER: …It's okay...

JANE: ...You can sleep...

SAM: …...OK...

**-chat closed-**

Sam put on her sweat pants and the T-shirt from the deluxe edition then grabbed her wash bag and moved to the lift.

…

Both commanders sat on the couch, each one dealing with a data pad. They looked at her with ease and Sam perceived the red spots were gone.

_Good..._

"The bed is yours, we still have some work." Jane pointed left. "EDI, dim the lights over the bed."

Sam strolled into the dark section of the chamber, she doffed the pants and remained in T-shirt and shorts then slipped under the covers. The bed was nicer than the sleeping pod, indeed. She stretched herself looking at the stars above the bed then shot a question towards the couch. "Can you see in the dark?"

"Yes we can..." Jennifer said and shot a provoking look.

"Hmm...Are there special advantages of all this... cybernetics?" Sam asked innocently.

Jane smiled and answered with an amused voice. "I thought you were tired and needed to rest..."

"Yes, of course..." Sam turned and snuggled with the pillow, a few minutes later she had fallen asleep.

…

She woke up when she sensed the presence of two other bodies next to her.  
"You are wearing too many clothes..." Jennifer purred while letting her fingers slide along the seam of Sam's shorts.

"Definitely..." Jane agreed and fumbled with the specialist's t-shirt. Both had taken off all their clothes, she noticed.

"Hmm, I feel a little cold." Sam answered then smoothly shoved their hands away.

"Cold?" Jane repeated uncomprehending. "EDI increase the temperature by four degrees..."

Sam grabbed the cover and pulled it up to the level of her breasts then yawned and closed her eyes again. The sisters looked confused to each other.

**Notes: Coming up next "Civil mission".**

**Thanks to ScarletBones for `improving` my English.**

**And thank you for reading so far.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Are you going to tell us why you refuse to undress?" Jane's hand remained atop the t-shirt, but moved and her fingers drew little cycles at her belly.

"I don't feel well..." Sam answered shyly.

"Hmm, are you ill?" Jennifer put her hand on Sam's forehead, checking her temperature. "It's normal...maybe you should see Chakwas..."

_Oh no..better not..._

She wasn't ill, she felt ashamed of her obvious imperfect body, besides the doc would think she's crazy when she returned for the third time talking about her figure and asking stupid questions.

"Did you eat enough, yesterday? After training you need nutrients " Jennifer's fingers squeezed her hips and Sam giggled at the touch.  
"No don't do it." She pushed the hand away. Both commanders grinned and Jennifer repeated the action, making Sam wince and snigger again. "Are you ticklish, baby?" Jane joined her sister and both tickled her until Sam desperately begged for mercy. "Please...stop. My muscles ache...please." Sam pressed hard between breathes and giggling. "It's not fair, two against one..."  
They finally finished the attack and Jane kissed her cheeks muttering. "Hangover is so bad...?"

"You'll get used to it. It's necessary, training is essential for surviving in combat." Jennifer whispered.

_Combat...for sure..._

"Go and see the doc later..." Jane ordered and Sam obeyed like a good subordinate. "Yes Ma..ähh...Jane." The redhead smiled pleased and let her hand slowly slide under her t-shirt. "We still have 40 minutes before the shift starts..."Jennifer's hand brushed her upper thigh, moving up and down between her knee and the shorts. Their heads moved slowly towards her face, but before they could kiss her, she sat upright to escape the touch.  
"I better go now and prepare for duty..." Sam babbled and crawled out of the bed.

"You can shower here..." Jennifer suggested.

"Oh I don't have a fresh uniform right here, I have to go downstairs..." Sam lied while putting on her pants.

-o-

"Not even a kiss? " Jennifer twisted her head in incomprehension. "Do you think she's still afraid?"

"No, she talked to Karin..." her sister answered.

"Does she want another gift?" Jennifer looked clueless. "I mean..that toothbrush was very expensive and she can't expect..."  
Jane sinked back into the mattress with a deep sigh. "I don't think so, it's something else."  
Jennifer nestled up to her sister's embrace. "So what are we going to do?"

"We wait, maybe she'll speak up herself." Jane said.

-o-

…

Sam's first way led to Liara's office to check the progress on the encryption. She greeted the asari friendly and Liara waved back. She seems to be exhausted, Sam determined by looking at her face. Liara always worked a lot and waived to sleep or rest if necessary, it wasn't a secret, but this time it was more than just a lack of regeneration. She wondered if she should ask the shadow broker about her state, however she decided to leave it be. If Liara wanted to tell she would seek her out herself. So she went to the terminal to verify the update on the cerberus reports. She had just opened the progress bar when the door slid open and the commanders entered the office. They stepped to her position first, nosily watching the display. "Anything new?" Jennifer inquired.

"It's almost finished." Sam checked the computed time and made an assessment. "I guess it will be done in 7 hours plus or minus 40 minutes... I hope..."

Jane patted her on the shoulder. "It's OK. We don't need a precise statement."

Liara approached the trio and took a deep breath. "We have to discuss that special topic **now!**" She placed herself in front of both sisters. Sam observed the asari had an urgent matter to discuss. But Jane remained reserved and reacted bugged. "**No**...!"Jane said and turned around.

"But my people need help.." the asari rose her hand to reach the commander's shoulder, but when the redhead shot her a sinister eye, she pulled her hand back.

"Listen Liara, as long as they are dealing with reaper scouts, we have time to focus on support for earth." Jennifer answered dryly.

"She regrets her statement, I'm sure. Shepard, this must be a political decision, not a emotional motivated choice. " the shadow broker argued.

"We are no politicians, we are **soldiers!**" Jennifer made clear.

"And we don't care **by now.**" Jane finished the discussion with a loud voice. A few seconds of silence happened before Jennifer took word. "What did your investigation on Donnelly reveal?" She changed the subject and addressed the specialist with a more friendly tone. Sam was glad for no escalation of the situation.

"Nothing, I'm sorry." Sam forced a weak smile. "He and the Major don't have common history. No family ties, no intersections in training or private encounters. They met first on the Normandy."

"OK, we'll leave him alone for now, but I'm not convinced of his innocence." the redhead mumbled. "We'll keep an eye on him, he spent too much time with that bastard..."

"Commander I received a message from your salarian contact." EDI announced.

"To my tool..." Jane ordered then read the mail attentively. "Jen, take a look..." she showed the lines to her sister. After having a closer look at the message she made an order. "EDI, everybody has to return back to ship now, we're leaving in one hour."

"Briefing in war room in ten minutes!" Jane added.

The team gathered in the war room, again. It's getting full, Sam thought as she counted the members. The commanders, Braddock, Liara, Garrus, James, Lawson, EDI and herself filled the round table. She wondered what team composition was planned, she didn't want to be in a squad with Lawson.

Jane started impatient. "So everybody listen. We have information from our contact that the salarian Maelon Heplorn is currently located on Halegeuse. I don't want to lose time, we are going there now." She tipped a few lines and the virtual window displays the picture of Mordin's former assistant. Next to the pic, the planet appeared with a marked red sign.

Jennifer explained. "We search in Aifa the subsurface main city. As we don't know his exact whereabouts, you'll have to find out. Keep an eye on labs and research facilities. Most likely he's using a different name. When you find him, report and secure target until the rest arrives. We need him **alive**." She emphasized the last word.

Jane continued. "It's a kind of covert mission, no uniforms and no armor. The salarians have high security arrangements and don't allow weapons or military on the ground. We'll wear civilian clothes."

_Civilian Outfit? I don't have anything..._

"As we are on a spectre mission, we got special permission to carry weapons. You'll as well but not visible, only one so choose a small gun and the shoulder holster." Jennifer instructed.

Sam had a problem, the only clothes she had, were the the stuff from the alliance. At the attack on earth, she just had the uniform she wore and a small bag with her. When they went to the Citadel she gained some supplies from alliance command, but mostly service uniforms, sport dresses and military requisites. Shopping had been canceled, there was no need for civilian outfits, when serving on a military ship in war. Besides she had saved all her credits for that toothbrush.

_Damn it.. I should of bought some casual wear..._

She couldn't go on a mission in jogging pants and t-shirt, that's too embarrassing. The others would laugh at her.

"The team constellation this time is the following, team RED, myself, Liara and Garrus. Team BLACK is my sister, EDI and Traynor. Team GREEN is led by Braddock with Vega and Miranda."

Lawson wasn't pleased with the decision, she took word. "Shepard, because of my experience and my leadership skills, I should be the first in charge of team GREEN."  
Both commanders gave her a blank stare. "This is an an alliance vessel and you are not the XO, you will follow the orders given by Braddock otherwise you can leave this ship!" Jane declared with a firm voice.

Lawson kept silent and looked pissed to the redhead.

"Miranda, are we clear?" Jane asked with angry eyes.

"Yes, Shepard." she responded, but everybody noticed she was displeased with that choice.

"And one thing Miranda. For this mission you can wear your cat suit, for the next you'll put on regular armor." Jennifer shot afterwards.

"...and be nice to the STG agents. The city is full of them." Jane added.

"We arriving at target in 2 hours...Questions? No?...Go for preparation. **Dismissed!**" Jennifer finished.

Sam remained at her position while the others left the room. She better tell before things go to shit. "Ma'am. I don't have any civilian stuff..." she shyly mumbled.

"Nothing?" Jennifer looked at her with confusion.

"No..." Sam answered quietly. She had left everything behind when they fled from earth.

"Hmm. We are leaving in half an hour..." Jane thought a moment. "EDI work out the body dimensions and order some stuff with express shipment." She decided.

"Yes commander. What precise style?" the AI inquired, while scanning Sam's body.

Both commanders looked at Sam conferring the possible outfit. "Casual style..."Jane decided and Jennifer added. "...sporty."  
EDI opened a virtual window presenting a proposition of outfits and both commanders nodded to confirm.

_Did they just buy her clothes?_

"EDI will get you the stuff when it's arrived." Jennifer said before they both left the room.  
Sam was still caught by surprise, she couldn't protest or say anything.

…

EDI returned with a cardboard box to Sam's terminal. "I'm going to place it in front of your pod. You should try on the outfits."  
Sam looked to her left to receive a nod from Jane and followed the AI into the lift.

In the crew's chamber EDI opened the box and Sam examined the clothes. Three dark blue jeans, a few tops, sexy tops she found out on closer examination, a faded brown jacket in vintage style and some underwear.

_Underwear?_

She opened the packing and spotted three sets of exquisite lacy green undies.

_Oh shit...how much does this cost?_

Sam sighed. "How much does it cost?"

"It's already been paid for by the commanders." EDI reported.  
Sam wasn't happy, it was another gift and she felt guilty by rejecting them this morning. She didn't play along but nevertheless they bought her some new outfits, even expensive underwear without hesitation.

"Is that selection adequate?" EDI caught her attention back.

"Yes." Sam answered.

"You are not happy, I detect a negative reaction."

"No, it's OK, you did a good job EDI. Thank you." Sam tried to make a happy face. "Now, would you leave me alone, I should dress for the mission."

"As you wish Samantha."

Sam took off her uniform and tried the jeans first. They fit perfectly, she noticed by watching herself in the mirror. She turned and looked at her ass.

_It doesn't look so fat in these jeans...it looks good..._

Next she chose a top, she made up her mind on the green one. Very sexy she determined by checking her tits, but no matter she would wear a jacket to hide the holster.

"Oh Sam, you look good.." Gabby's voice declared. "Are you making yourself look pretty for someone special?" The engineer was curious and wanted to take the chance to elicit some information from the specialist.

"Oh no, it's for mission. A civil one." Sam answered.

"I didn't know you had that cool outfit in your locker...Next time we go out, we should wear that civil stuff." Gabby said and examined the jacket.

"Ah yeah, I stored it for a special occasion." Sam lied. Thanks to the goddess, EDI had taken the packing with her when she left. She didn't want to reveal that this was another gift from the commanders. She took the brown garment out of Gabby's hands with a smile and put it on then checked her appearance in the mirror. The jacket was also tight-fitting and comfortable. The whole outfit made her smooth and sexy, the commanders had an excellent taste, she decided.

She said goodbye to Gabby and went downstairs to get a gun and holster. Garrus and Liara were already in the shuttle bay and talking with James. They stopped their conversation when Sam neared the weapon desk. "Hey look at our junior marine. Nice performance." James approvingly said.

Liara and Garrus had chosen some typical clothes according to the fashion of their own races, while James wore some army trousers and a washed-out field blouse. He handed over a holster. "Try this one. If you need help to don it, just ask."

Sam took off the jacket and fixed the leather straps on her shoulder. She only needed to adjust the length to make it fit properly. She took the predator and holstered the gun. She was ready.

The rest of squad arrived bit by bit. Kira looked sporty in her casual suit and Lawson was wearing another skinny cat suit, very appreciated by James. Even EDI wore some clothes to hide her gun. The view of the dressed AI was unusual and new, but Sam had to confess that it suited her.

The commanders came last to join the rest of the squad in the bay. When the door of lift opened, Sam took precise look at their outfits.  
Dark worn-out jeans form-fitting, accenting their well trained legs, black snug tops and really tight leather jackets. Jane with a red and Jennifer with a black one, of course. They wore leg holsters, cowboy-style. They looked absolutely damn hot, Sam noticed.

_Rockstars...And I'm the damn groupie..._

They gave her a pleased look when they came along and checked her outfit then turned their attention on the weapons.

...

50 minutes later they arrived at the port of the capital city. A welcome committee was already waiting at the double door system. Sam spotted six salarian security guards, heavenly armed.

"The Shepards... we were informed about your visit." The greeting of the leader wasn't a warm one, instead of that he watched the team with suspicion and pointed to his followers to block the passage.

"That's the problem with visiting the `playground`, you always have to subscribe." Jane joked at her sister. "Salutation inclusive..."

"Don't be sassy, commander. If you're going to make trouble, we'll be there, **immediately**." He answered and planted himself in front of the redhead.

"Oh, we hope so..." Jennifer shot back.

"Before you can go any further we have to check..." The salarian made an attempt to approach Jennifer for scanning.

"No you won't. We have spectre authority. If you're going to touch or scan anyone of our team, I'll hang up your skull as a trophy on the wall of our chamber." Jane declared with a serious voice. The salarian stopped, watched her eyes then stepped backwards.

"Nice try..." Jennifer gave him a sly look.

"We'll watch your motions." He grimly answered.

"Yayaya don't make promises you can't keep..." Jane shoved him out of the way and stepped forward, the rest of team followed.

"We'll have at least three STG agents sticking at our ass." Jennifer said when they had passed the security check and reached the main boulevard.

"Only three? I bet they'll be ordering reinforcements when we split." Jane joked.

Sam took a look at the main place of transshipment. The city was located subsurface, but she spotted a lot of merchants and tradesmen. And it wasn't only salarians, there were volus, turians, hanar, asari even some elcors.  
It was like a huge market and all business was focused on trading.

"They're all coming for Helium-3.." Jane explained to Sam.

"Oh please, are we on school excursion?" Lawson interrupted.

"Maybe even you can still learn something..." Jennifer retorted.

"What did Jack call you? Cheerleader, right?" Garrus shot from behind. The old gang grinned at the memory. "Shepard, you should ask Jack to join us, would be more fun." Lawson gave him a nasty look.

_Who the fuck is Jack?_

So kids enough banter, go for some ice-cream and shopping!" Jane announced loudly.  
They split up and vanished in different directions.

Sam perceived many salarians, observing the team while walking down the road and wondered about the reasons for their presence. "Why are so many STG agents around?"

"They have a `secret` training camp and a test area down here. They cultivate the elite of tomorrow." Jennifer told her amused.

"OK and where are we going to first?"

"We go for some coffee, there's a nice cafe round the corner..." Jennifer pointed in a direction.

"Have you been here before?" Sam asked at the apparently local knowledge.

"Yeah, a few years ago...They put us behind bars for vandalism and bodily harm. "Jennifer told her proudly, while grinning at the memory.

"Ah yep. Fine." Sam responded. She didn't need all the information, she decided.

Ten minutes later, Jennifer, Sam and EDI had settled down in front of the mentioned cafe and had some coffee.

"Hmm, good coffee, right?" Jennifer said. "Had always been the best in the city..."

"It's OK..." Sam answered. "But shouldn't we investigate for the salarian instead of drinking coffee?" They were on mission. Lawson was right, this wasn't a school excursion. Sitting and having a relaxed cup of caffeine was nice, but they were wasting time, for sure.

"Yeah, but first we need to get rid of our ticks." Jennifer said and took another sip.

"Oh, how many do we have?" Sam alertly looked at the setting, but she didn't notice even one.

"Don't look in the direction, the first tick sits three tables behind us, the other one is standing in front of the shop on the opposite side." the commander explained.

"OK and what are we doing?"

"We are going to shit them..." Jennifer decided wit a grin. "EDI go into that souvenir shop next to our `friend` and look for a present. Choose anything you like for Joker. Get counseled by the salesman and hold on for 20 minutes then leave and use your turbo to loose the tick."

"As you wish." The AI went to the other side and was quickly followed by the salarian when she entered the shop.

"You look good in that outfit." Jennifer said and smiled at her.

"Yes, it fits perfect...Thank you... for buying it for me." Sam sheepishly responded.

Jennifer stroked her forehand. "It's OK. No problem..." and searched her eyes.  
Sam bit her upper lip. "I'm sorry for what happened this morning..." She still felt guilty and ungrateful cause of her behavior, she sighed. Jennifer didn't answer, her fingers entwined Sam's then their eyes locked.

"Is everything alright?" the commander carefully asked with a soft voice.

"Hmmm..." Sam mumbled, she couldn't overcome it and tell the truth, too much shame.  
Jennifer started to caress her fingers. "If anything has happened, you can tell me..."

"Well it's complicated..." Sam finally pressed out and gently pulled her hand back. If she tells her about her problem, would Jennifer become angry or offended? They bought her the damn outfit and the nice underwear, she couldn't come out with her wounded feelings.

"No matter whatever...It's OK." the commander started a last attempt to elicit an answer from the specialist and waited. As she didn't receive a reaction, she gave up at last. "OK we better focus. In ten minutes, go inside and leave the cafe by the back exit and meet me at the coordinates I sent to your tool now." Jennifer tapped a few lines and Sam received the data. "I'm going to dispose of our second tick."

Then she left the cafe and moved quickly down the street. Sam spotted the second agent following her, just as expected. She waited until the time had passed an went inside, looking out for the back door. She made sure nobody noticed her then disappeared through the entrance.  
To reach the coordinates, she just had to make a short walk through the business district. When she arrived at the target, EDI was already waiting.

"Oh you're quite fast." Sam commented.

"Organic life forms are not able to keep up with my speed." EDI reported.

**Notes: I wanted to write an alternation to all this `hard` combat stuff. It's a little contrast and I hope you like it. Besides the casual wear in the game sucks...**

**Thank you for attention and greetz to Scarletbones :-) **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sam took a look at the AI. She already realized that the clothes fit her and she made a compliment. "EDI, I must say that wearing clothes makes you look good and very human."

"Thank you Samantha, this is the first time I've worn human apparel and Jeff expressed his appreciation, too."

"Oh I can imagine well..." Sam twisted her eyes. EDI's leather outfit reminded her of an old british TV show with a female role called Emma Peel. EDI looked similar.

"You look well, Samantha. I detected positive reactions from the squad members concerning your outfit."

"Oh...fine...but...EDI, do you think my ass is too fat?" Sam asked the AI. EDI certainly could make an objective valuation, Sam thought.

"I'm sorry Samantha, I can't process that question."

"I mean in comparison to other ones at the Normandy."

"I'd have to make exact measurements of each member to answer your request. But I can calculate the most frequented look on a bottom by checking the visual records of the Normandy's crew." EDI offered.

Sam thought about the crazy suggestion then agreed. "Good idea, do so."

_Brilliant to have such an Artificial Intelligence..._

The AI needed seven seconds for the calculation. "I have results, the... " EDI started but when Jennifer arrived, Sam interrupted. "Stop...Later EDI!"

"As you wish, Samantha."

Jennifer greeted both with a question. "Have you been waiting for long?"

"No, what about the tick?" Sam asked.

"He's having a break..." the commander grinned. "Now let's move."

Jennifer headed towards a shop in close proximity, like she had an exact plan. They went inside and spotted a volus merchant standing behind the counter. Jennifer turned to the AI. "EDI, watch out for the ticks return!" The drone placed herself next to the door, keeping an eye on the outside. Jennifer walked forward approaching the small salesman with a grin. "You're selling fancy stuff?"

"Depends on what you're interested in..." the volus answered.

"Well I'm looking out for something turian..." the commander leaned forward to the counter, making a relaxed face.

Sam watched her bottom with joy, the commander's ass was looking delicious in those jeans, thereto the tight leather jacket and an evil gun at her leg made the appearance so hot. She copped herself by licking her lips.

"Maybe I have something..." the salesman offered.

"It's a banner of a former turian regiment". Jennifer explained then turned her head to shoot a knowing look at the specialist. Sam averted and faced the shelves.

"Wait a moment..." The volus disappeared backwards to return with a rolled up fabric, placing it on the table. "A special item. Costs 7000 credits...It's a collectible..." The volus joyful babbled. He was in anticipation of closing the deal, but became irritated when Jennifer decided. "I'll take it for free..."

"What? Are you crazy?" The salesman wanted to take the banner off the table, but Jennifer hit his hand before reaching the item. She grabbed the mask of his pressure suit and pulled the little man onto the counter.

"I'm a spectre and I'm confiscating that artifact. Besides I will inform the authorities about your illegal trade of galactic findings." she told with a evil voice.

_Stupid volus..._

If he had noticed the gun at her leg, he should have known she wasn't an usual customer.

The volus jerked in fear. "No please, you can have it...I give you whatever you want if you forget about my small ...secondary business." he was quite nervous.

"Hmm... I could be convinced to keep secret your trading...if you do me a favor." the commander offered with a selfish grin and jabbed at the tubes of his pressure suit.

Sam watched the scene with discomfort, now she felt bad for the volus and asked herself if this procedure really was necessary. Jennifer behaved like an asshole and she seemed to enjoy it, she was different.

"Yes, of course...what favor?" the little salesman was intimidated enough to yield to any conditions.

"I'm looking out for an old friend, he's hiding somewhere around here." She worked her tool and displayed the picture of Maelon, still holding the volus with one hand.

Sam didn't like blackmailing, perhaps they could just friendly ask for the information.

The small guy watched a moment then answered. "I don't know his name, but you should go down to the fourth level and take a look at the labs and the hospital."

Jennifer let go of the small guy and pocketed the banner. "If the information is wrong...I'm coming back!" she threatened the little man.

Jennifer pointed to the door. EDI reported. "Area is clean, no ticks!" They left the shop and Sam couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Had this really been necessary? We could have asked for the information."

Jennifer stopped and growled. "Yes, it had been necessary!" She gave her a provoking look. Sam didn't answer and the commander turned then looked around to find an information terminal. She finally spotted one down the road and ordered. "Stay here, I have to check something." and went away.

Sam waited until she was out of reach then turned back on the AI and sighed. "Now EDI, the results please."

"According to the relation of attendance and the looks of..."

"Yes EDI it's OK, just tell me the results..." Sam insisted.

"Well, the most popular bottom of Normandy is the one of Miranda Lawson at 21 % followed by commander Jennifer at 18 %, then commander Jane at 17 %, Liara at 10 %, Diana Allers at 9 %, yourself at 7 %, then XO Braddock and Garrus at 6 %, Gabriella Daniels at 3 %, Lieutenant Vega at 2 %, Dr. Chakwas..." The AI reported.

"Stop EDI! Garrus? 6 %? Who is looking at Garrus's ass?" Sam was aghast.

"Do you want me to count all the names?"

"No, only the repeaters, please."

"That would be Liara, XO Braddock and Lieutenant Cortez." EDI reported.

_Kira? That's unlikely..._

But more important she was disappointed, only 7 % was a bad outcome. She barely was over the turian guy and that meant she has to work on her ass. She was afraid of asking the next request, but she did. "EDI can you tell me what ass the commanders prefer?"

"Starting calculation...finished... It's yours with 68 %."

"Are you sure?" she responded doubtfully.

"My processor doesn't make mistakes in calculation. Why do you question that result?"

"Hmm, there seems to be something wrong with my ass, I think."

"Do you want me to investigate on that case?" EDI offered, but Sam didn't want her to tamper.

"Nono, don't and please don't tell anybody about that ranking list, OK? It's a secret between gal pals."

"As you wish. If you want more conversation on `girl stuff`, I'll be available any time."

"Thanks EDI, that's very nice...by the way what about you and Joker?"

"We are having a professional friendly relationship."

"Well EDI, it's time to do the next step. You've to raise it to the next level."

"I'm not aware of Jeff's intentions concerning our friendship. He said we are not starting a romantic..."

"Oh EDI, he wants to, he's just too shy and afraid to ask. You have been out on so many dates. Did you buy something nice in that shop?"

"**OK, that's enough!**" Jennifer said and Sam realized the commander was back. "We are on a mission. Defer the `girl stuff` until later!"

Ooops...Shit...

Sam hoped she didn't get the part with the ranking list and tried to make an innocent face. Jennifer pointed to move on and Sam and EDI followed behind.

…

They arrived at the fourth level ten minutes later. The commander already had a plan and headed for the lab section, as usual. Sam expected another `nice` inquiry when Jennifer approached a human sitting on a banquette. She thought a moment and decided that she could prove her use to spare the poor guy some trouble this time. An opportunity to show how it could work different. "Wait...Just let me try...please." She purred and gave Jennifer the puppy-eyes look and the commander's eyes went wide, she couldn't deny her.

"OK..." Jennifer crossed her arms and waited.

_Good to know that works... Puppy eyes...I have to remember..._

Sam internally cheered in victory then moved towards the guy. She watched him first, he was in his twenties, not handsome but made a nice impression. He was wearing a lab outfit and was busy with his data-pad.

_Apparently a nerd...no challenge for me...I'll show how sexy and persuasive I can be..._

"Excuse me.." she said and placed herself in front of the guy, smoothly rocking her hips a little. He rose his face and looked at the shining specialist. "Ähh..yes..?"

Sam smiled and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but maybe you can help me..." she gave him a seductive look and the guy answered with interest. "I'm looking for a friend. He's working down here but I don't know in which lab..." Sam explained while flirting at her best, putting one finger into her mouth.

The guy followed her motions with his glimpse. "What's his name?"

"Maelon...a salarian." She opened a pic on her tool. "I have a photo..." she sat next to him and closed in then showed the image to the attentive man. The guy answered quick. "I know him, but he's named Keerhis." then looked suspicious at the specialist.

Sam reacted quickly and responded. "Maelon is a nickname..." and smiled.

"Ahh...OK.. he's working at the genetic research compartment at Pantafex Corp. Just go down the road and turn right until you spot the logo..." he explained.

Sam lifted. "Thank you very much." She gave him a last smile and strolled back to the team, shaking her ass in victory.

"See..? It can work differently." she told Jennifer with pride." We have to find the Pantafex Corporation.."

"What's the difference between shaking your a** and shaking my gun?" Jennifer questioned with a smut grin.

"It's nicer, I don't like it your way. And besides girls are not impressed with violence and bad-ass behavior." Sam turned around to walk down the road.

"Oh yes...you are. You go for the bad-ass!" Jennifer shot back immediately and moved close to the specialist's back.

"No I don't!" Sam stopped and negotiated with emphasis.

_Or do I ?_

"You do...and you like to be dominated by us..." the commander whispered in her ear, referring to the specialist's role in the bedroom. Sam's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Jennifer took the chance to take her off-guard and touched her shoulders then purred softly. "Are you going to tell me now... what's wrong..?"

_Oh... turn of tables... smart idea _

Sam muttered. "Hmm...I can't..." and stepped forward to escape Jennifer's closeness.

"Can I make a suggestion?" EDI chimed in.

"No EDI. Shut up!" Sam barked, she didn't know what the AI had in mind but the sense of tact and the privacy were lacking in the drone's skills.

"Hmm..." Jennifer looked at the AI, her expression faded to a smile then she decided. "Let's go on."

…

It wasn't difficult to find the mentioned lab, the logo was small but noticeable. The establishment wasn't big, Sam thought when they entered the lobby. A salarian scientist greeted them. "Oh are you coming for the `Racktus` project?"

"No we aren't!" Jennifer answered. "Where's your employee Keerhis?"

"He's behind, but what..?" he looked aghast when the commander walked straight down the corridor and ran to catch her. "This is a lab. You can't just mosey on in..."

Jennifer knocked him out with the grip stock of her gun. "Yes** I can**..."

Sam twisted her head but followed her into the corridor. The commander peered through the glass doors until she found her target then entered the room with the wanted salarian. "EDI, guard the door!" she ordered when all three were finally inside. The scientist, who was occupied with some experiment, faced Jennifer with a dumbfounded expression.

"Shepard?"

"Maelon...!" the commander smiled pleased and turned on her comm. "RED this is BLACK, do you read?"

"BLACK go ahead."

"RED, I won the jackpot." Jennifer reported amused.

"BLACK, well done. Save the price, we'll move to your position."

"RED, over and out..." she turned back to the confused salarian.

He looked very surprised at Jennifer, the appearance of the the commander didn't mean anything good, Sam could see it in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to collect you from this boring planet. You have to continue your research on the genophage." the commander told him.

"Why should I do so?" Maelon obviously was not enthusiastic about that idea.

"Mordin is dead, killed by cerberus and you are the only one who can finish the cure..." Jennifer dryly said.

"But I left that behind and built up a new identity..."

"Cerberus knows about you, if you stay here... it's just a matter of time..." Jennifer went on. "And we both know your government won't protect you, not for having done research on a cure for the genophage..."

"They know about me?"

"Yes..."

"Commander, STG agents are approximating to our position." EDI warned.

"See, they are even already coming for you." Jennifer told with a serious expression.

Sam doubted the truth of her words, but she knew they needed the salarian for the cure. Wrex had left the war room some time ago with a clear statement. If they couldn't provide a cure, they wouldn't get the support from the krogans. She realized Maelon was pondering, being a traitor and creating a possible solution for the former supported race didn't make him popular in the eyes of the salarian government and he feared the consequences.

"Yes, Shepard. I'm going with you..." he finally breathed.

Jennifer grabbed inside her jacket and pulled out an ID-card and handed it over to Maelon. "This a new identity, sneak out the back door and go to the south cargo docking area quickly. The card overrides the biometric security scan at the lock. At the port look out for a shuttle from the Normandy. Our pilot Cortez is waiting for you and will get you on our ship. Hurry!"

The salarian nodded and left the room. Jennifer used her comm again. "RED, this is Black, over?"

"BLACK go on..."

"RED, we're getting customers and need to load some cargo, hurry!"

"BLACK copy that, over and out."

Jennifer looked around to make a plan then spotted a white coat on the table. "Samantha put on that lab coat." Jennifer ordered. "EDI, create a disturbing signal. I don't want any scans to be possible." She looked at Sam. "Hide yourself behind the terminal and crouch in a way that only the coat is visible. I want them to believe that you are a salarian." she winkled. Sam took off her jacket and did as ordered.

Only seconds later, a squad of five agents charged the room.

"Stop!" Jennifer rose a hand. "You're going to interfere with spectre investigations." she said with evil eyes.

The salarians stopped in front of the commander when Jennifer slowly brushed the holster of her gun with her right hand. The leader of the agents stepped forward to face the commander and accused her. "You have attacked and heavily injured a member of STG."

_Ah... that means to have a break..._

"I just defended myself when he seized on me." the commander answered unimpressed.

"He's telling it differently." the salarian argued. One of his followers tried to scan the area without success.

"He's lying. I'm a spectre, do you question my word as official agent of the council? My word against his word." Jennifer's voice had become louder and sounded angry.

"We'll have to make an official investigation on that case." he shot back.

"If you like... do so...**now go** and leave us alone!" Jennifer pointed to the door.

"No we won't. Who is the one hiding behind that terminal?" the salarian stepped forward, but Jennifer shoved him back and EDI placed herself next to the commander and crossed her arms playing the `evil` drone.

"That's classified! Get your **salarian asses out of **my view!" Jennifer shouted.

The door broke open with a loud thud and Sam could hear Jane's voice.

"**What the fuck** is going on here?" Jane charged into the room with an angry face. "What the **fuck are you doing?**" She stabbed her finger against the chest of the confused squad leader barking loudly.

The intimidated salarian stepped back and the redhead became at her best, cursing and shouting at the poor agent. Sam had problems in keeping her composure considering the absurd situation. Jane freaked out completely. "Do you want to provoke an incident? Should I inform the dalatrasse of your incompetent ass? I can make sure you're guarding the hanar whorehouse in the future." The squad leader started a few attempts to cut in word, but he had no chance. The rest of his team watched the scene silent. In the meantime team GREEN had arrived. The salarians started to feel more and more uncomfortable.

"We are taking this witness with us. And you are leaving, **now!**" Jane finished the show.

The leader gave no contradiction and ordered his squad outside. When they finally had left, Jennifer said. "And that's called special force...amateurs." She turned to the specialist. "Samantha it's OK, you can come out now." Sam stood up and walked towards the table, taking off the lab coat and put on her jacket again.

"Hmm...Good idea.." Jane commented by looking at the specialist in that unusual outfit.

"Did all the ticks follow you to this position?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, we had three.." the redhead answered.

"What? We only had two...now I'm offended..." She faced Braddock. "How much?"

The XO answered. "One.."

"But a really bad one..." James added.

Jane smiled in victory. "Probably depending on the number of aliens..." She soothed her sister.

"Ma'am, what are we doing now?" Kira interrupted. "What is the plan?"

Jane pondered then ordered. "They probably lurk outside and wait for us. We stay here until we get a confirmation. Braddock you and your team go to the security checkpoint. Wait for Cortez."

"Yes Ma'am." the XO responded then made a head movement to make her team walk to door.

"I pummeled one tick..." Jennifer said.

"Oh...OK I didn't. Good enough to deal with some paperwork?" Jane grinned.

"Yes, I made his face more pretty." Jennifer confessed proudly and her sister smiled.

Sam cut in the poser show. "Is that a kind of contest for you?" she asked in disbelief.

"The salarian agents are very proud of their close combat skills and presume a great deal about their training program." Jane explained.

"They need to be kept grounded from time to time." Jennifer defended her action.

"They deserve it, babba." Garrus added.

That wasn't the professional attitude to the case, Sam thought to herself. She was no big fan of the salarians, they always seem to be arrogant and strange, but only because of that she would not thrash anybody for fun. Her thoughts were interrupted when Liara turned to Jennifer. "You called her Samantha! You shouldn't do so!" the asari lectured her.

Sam looked at the shadow broker, she didn't understand the problem with her name. Why shouldn't she call her that?

"Yeah, you're right...I know..." Jennifer groaned and scratched her head.

"You have to be more careful." her sister added with a serious face.

_What's the problem with my name? Am I awkward for them?_

Sam got pissed, but she didn't say anything and pouted.

The commander's tools blinked once and both checked the incoming message. Jennifer nodded to her sister then Jane said. "Cortez has returned with the cargo. Let's get off of this planet!"

The two squads moved to the door to leave. The last one was Jane. She stopped and walked back to the table to pocket the lab coat then followed behind the rest.

...

Jane visibly was pleased when she started the debriefing. "Our little diversion worked well. The target is on board. Good job everybody."

The team was relaxed, the success of that mission meant a step toward to getting help for earth. Finally good news.

"Maelon has already started working. Now we have time to plan the next move..." Jennifer said.

"We return to Citadel in two hours. You have free until tomorrow. Dismissed!" the redhead finished the short meeting.

Before Sam could follow the rest for leaving, Liara addressed the specialist. "Samantha, your encryption is finished. You should come to my office."

_Oh...Right...I forgot..._

She hasn't thought of the research files, her plan for the rest of evening was post processing then shower and then bed.

"Fine. Good day today. We should take a look now. I'm curious about that stuff." Jane cut in before Sam could answer. She waved a hand to indicate moving.

"EDI, contact Wrex and the turian primarc on Citadel. They should come on board when we return." Jennifer ordered while walking.

A moment later Liara and both commanders inquiringly gathered in front of the terminal. Sam sighed, she didn't like having people breathe down her neck and watching over her shoulder when she was at work, but she had no choice. "So, let me see what this is all about..." she murmured when she surfed through the revealed files.

"These are reports on drillings at a planet called Chohe." She determined at first look.

"Chohe? It's in Hades Gamma. There was a research outpost of a foundation, I remember." Liara said and went for one of her own terminals, checking her information.

"Hmm, there are several reports on diggings, reports on keeper observations and scans..."

"Scans are not possible, the council had made it a punishable offense." Liara objected.

"Well the reports tell something different." Sam countered and the asari twisted her head and typed a few lines then said. "The information I have is that the Sirta foundation had established an research outpost a few years ago, investigating on extreme temperature and its effects ...the institution was forlorn last year and taken over by `Acheron`, a mining organization."

"Certainly a subsidiary firm of cerberus again." Jennifer growled.

"They found an artifact on Chohe. Originally they drilled for resources, but came across a kind of probe..." Sam reported. "A storage medium."

"A prothean artifact?" Jane asked.

"No, it must be something else..." Sam answered and read on.

"It **must be** prothean." Liara insisted and returned to Sam's terminal.

Sam moaned. "No it is not. It's explicitly written in this report that it's **not prothea**n, but rather older." The asari got on her nerves with that glorious opinion about the former leading race.

"A civilization before the great empire?" Jennifer said. "That's interesting. Hey Liara, seems to be that there was more outside in the galaxy than your `fabulous` protheans."

The asari was pissed off and sulked. Sam knew that Liara had been an archaeologist and spent centuries of research on the protheans before becoming the shadow broker.

"Yes...they believe it to be from the ...keepers." Sam told. This was getting very interesting. The keepers had always been a mystery for all races. They maintain the Citadel and all its systems, don't communicate and react to anyone. Any research on this strange species failed, cause they destruct their self and meld into a undefined mass. If this was really true, it would be a sensation.

"What did they do with the probe?" Jane tipped her shoulder to remind her of their presence.

"Hmm... They removed it for further studies, it's not mentioned where..." Sam attentively searched for clues, but couldn't find anything.

Liara muttered to herself. "It can't be true..The keepers as a former advanced race...?"

"Why not? The reapers transformed the protheans into dumb collectors..." Jane argued but the asari was still dealing with herself.

"If that device contains useful information, we need it." Jennifer declared and her sister nodded in confirmation.

"Maybe it involves something to fight the reapers with. This information in the hands of cerberus could be disastrous." Jane sighed. Sam perceived a growing interest of the commanders, but Liara seemed to be less excited about the idea, she argued. "We already have a plan and a weapon from the protheans. We shouldn't waste time on that, we should focus on finishing the crucible and find out about the catalyst. The `keepers` couldn't be so sophisticated, we didn't find any traces of their civilization."

Sam couldn't help it, but she had a premonition that there was more to it. She remembered the encryption key from Brook's tool. She had no use for it, but perhaps this was written for the keeper's device. She didn't speak her thoughts, she would wait until the commander decided what to do next.

Jane put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Search and check all files. Make a complete analysis and find out anything useful. Then we'll see..."

"Yes Ma'am. Do I have to start immediately or are I'm off duty now?" Sam asked.

"You can do it tomorrow, Samantha" Jane said. "First we have to deal with Wrex and the primarch."

_Uiiii... now I'm called Samantha again...Remember..You shouldn't do so..._

"And we'll do some training, perhaps we get time in the simulator." Jennifer promised.

_Yes of course... _

"Yes Ma'am." Sam responded. "So I'm dismissed now?"

The redhead gave a "Yes." and Sam vanished quickly not looking back.

…

Her tool blinked several times but she ignored the signal and took off the device. She was bugged, they were not happy with her figure but bought her nice clothes. They feel awkward about her but nevertheless wanted her to come upstairs. It didn't make sense, it was too illogical.

_You can count me out!..._

Sam decided, she would go for a visit with the doc tomorrow morning to get a sick note. She nestled in her pillow and went to sleep.

...

-o-  
"...ass ranking list of the Normandy. And then she let EDI figure out what ass we prefer..." Jennifer told her sister.

"EDI, did she say what's wrong with her ass?" Jane addressed the AI.

"I'm afraid Jane, I don't know. She refused my offer for further investigations."

"She became so prudish and bitchy after the training session with Vega..." Jennifer mumbled.

"Jane, I have a question concerning human friendship."

"Go ahead EDI..." the redhead sighed.

"Samantha asked me to maintain silence on our conversation. Revealing this to you is a breach of trust between two individuals. This will certainly endanger the relationship I built up with the specialist."

"No EDI, it's OK. The end justifies the means." Jennifer said.

"I don't understand that phrase." The AI told.

Jane groaned. "Go and ask Joker, later. Now replay the record of Samantha's training, yesterday." She ordered and took place on the couch. Jennifer made two drinks and settled down next to her. They watched the happening carefully. "EDI increase sound and repeat" Jennifer ordered.

After the second time they finally got it.

"Ouch...damn idiot! I'm going to rip **him** a new one." Jane cursed. "EDI, tell Samantha she should come and report now..."

"No wait! Let her sleep." Jennifer said and smirked to her sister. "I've got an idea. We'll do something else, something special." she rose her brows.

"What do you have in mind?" the redhead became curious and leaned back.

"We need to prepare a few things..." Jennifer smiled then kissed at her sister seductively.  
-o-

**Notes: Sammy is becoming bitchy again. The word I used most of all is "ass" I realized after finishing. The idea of the normandy's *** ranking list was a mad thing I got by thinking about the perfect Miranda Lawson. (Of course everybody has his own taste and own list.) Sorry for that. Bringing the keepers up has an important reason, you'll see later... **

**Thank you for following and reading... **

**And by the way I'm grateful for any feedback concerning the story.**


End file.
